Avvenire
by Mari.P
Summary: Palavra de origem italiana. Futuro; o tempo que há de vir; destino. O quanto a sua vida pode mudar após um intercâmbio? Edward acaba de voltar de uma estadia na Escola de Música de Volterra, e vai ter que aprender a conviver com as surpresas da volta.
1. Chapter 1

Prometo que não vão perder o seu tempo. Pelo menos deem uma chance para a história, OK? :)

Como vocês sabem, nenhum desses personagens são realmente meus. Eu só os peguei emprestado.

* * *

**1. Aeroporto de Port Angels.**

O tremor que percorreu o meu corpo foi o bastante para me fazer abrir os olhos.

Não precisava procurar o meu relógio para saber que eu tinha acordado antes da hora. Isso já estava saindo de controle.

Todas as noites era isso.

Todas as noites, sem exceções.

Eu me sentei na cama procurando alguma coisa que pudesse afastar as mechas de cabelo do meu rosto. Como sempre, eu precisava derrubar alguma coisa. Os objetos na mesa ao lado da minha cama foram as vítimas, e graças ao silêncio, fizeram um barulho muito maior do que originalmente fariam.

Ótimo.

Pulei da cama e fui até o corredor para ter certeza de que não tinha acordado Charlie. Houve uma pequena interrupção nos seus roncos, mas logo meu pai pareceu voltar aos seus sonhos.

Sonhos. Quem me dera.

Apesar de irritada, não pude conter o suspiro de alívio que escapou pelos meus lábios. Era constrangedor demais olhar para Charlie de manhã quando ele sabia que eu tinha passado metade da noite acordada. Ambos não tínhamos tato para lidar com demonstrações de afeto, e saber o quanto ele se preocupava em me ver vagando pela noite me deixava mais desconfortável do que o normal.

Como de costume, voltei para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama novamente.

Pouco me importava se tinham papéis e livros espalhados pelo chão. Eu estava cansada demais para colocá-los em cima da mesa de novo. Tudo o que eu queria agora era dormir. Algumas horas sem pesadelos, até mesmo sem sonhos. Só fechar os olhos e me desligar.

Há quase um mês minhas noites têm sido interrompidas pelo mesmo pesadelo. A mesma droga de pesadelo todas as noites. Frustrada, apertei as mãos contra os meus olhos com força. Por favor, eu só queria que isso terminasse!

Já sabendo que não dormiria mais essa noite, eu deixei a minha mente vagar pelas imagens que tiraram a minha calmaria noturna.

Começava no aeroporto de Port Angeles e como já era de se esperar, estava chovendo. Na primeira vez que vi essa cena, imaginei que fosse a chuva a causadora do meu desconforto. Depois da primeira semana de repetições percebi que não importava o tempo. Talvez a Bella desses sonhos não sentisse tanta falta do sol como eu sinto agora.

Eu olhava a minha volta procurando algo que o meu consciente não parecia saber o que era. E quando eu entendia que não estava lá, um grande desespero se apoderava de mim.

Então eu começava a correr.

Ignorando tudo á minha volta, eu corria com todas as minhas forças pelo aeroporto, o ar entrando e saindo com dificuldade dos meus pulmões, que pareciam prestes a se queimarem. Eu pensava que o caminho era interminável, até que eu fazia a última curva.

Um alívio momentâneo era o único aviso que eu tinha antes de cair de joelhos em frente ao portão de embarque.

Então, não havia mais nada. Só o vazio. O breu que se infiltrava no meu peito durante todas aquelas noites. A impressão de que um buraco negro se apoderava de mim.

Era nessa parte em que a dor ficava grande demais para que eu continuasse com os olhos fechados. Frustrada, suando frio e ofegante, como se todos aqueles sentimentos tivessem de fato sido sentidos, eu acordava de madrugada.

Por mais que esses pesadelos não fizessem sentido nenhum, eu me esforçava em acreditar que um dia iriam significar algo. Mesmo assim, não vinha sendo fácil. Por sorte, havia breves momentos em que conseguia lutar contra o instinto de correr. Era nessas horas que eu conseguia ver os detalhes a minha volta, como a chuva do lado de fora.

Um dia, tive breve deslumbre do relógio, mas não foi o bastante para ver o horário certo. Em outro, vi que o aeroporto estava quase vazio, e que as poucas pessoas que estavam por lá me observavam como se sentissem pena de mim.

Iria ficar louca se continuasse assim. Talvez eu realmente fosse digna de pena.

Era quase impossível fechar os olhos depois de acordar. Eu realmente tentava fingir que nada aconteceu, mas o choque era grande demais para que eu pudesse ignorá-lo de uma hora para outra.

Inúmeras vezes o vazio durava tempo demais, e eu me perguntava se tudo isso não passava de um aviso para eu voltar para Phoenix.

Antes que a idéia se instalasse na minha cabeça, eu me lembrava do mais importante. Eu era feliz aqui. Não muito, mas mais do que já fora em qualquer outro lugar. Mais até do que em Phoenix. Se eu precisasse voltar, teria plena consciência de que isso era o certo.

A chuva batia com força contra a minha janela. Eu me enrolei nas cobertas com frio. Faltava pouco para o nascer do sol – mesmo que ele não fosse de fato aparecer. A espera pela manhã costumava durar pouco. O tempo parecia voar quando eu quebrava a cabeça para entender o causador da minha insônia.

Logo o meu despertador tocava, e logo eu me levantava para mais um dia na verde e úmida cidadezinha de Forks.

- Bom dia, Bells - Charlie disse quando eu apareci na cozinha. - Dormiu bem?

- Claro - menti rapidamente. Sempre fui uma péssima mentirosa, mas já havia contado essa mentira tantas vezes que já soava convincente - O que tem para o café? – desconversei.

- O de sempre - ele respondeu voltando os olhos para o jornal, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto - Cereal, leite e café.

Eu me sentei com ele á mesa e um silêncio confortável se deu entre nós.

Era bom poder ter essa calmaria, não ter que ficar sorrindo depois de noites como essa. E era um alívio que Charlie não insistisse em me manter falando. Não tinha necessidade de preencher espaços entre as conversas, ficávamos confortáveis assim.

- Alice vem te pegar hoje pra escola? - ele perguntou quando eu terminei de me servir.

- Droga, eu tinha esquecido!

Antes que eu me levantasse da mesa, a conhecida buzina do Porshe soou do lado de fora.

Maldita mania de sempre chegar cedo!

- Acho que alguém vai pra escola sem comida hoje - Charlie implicou quando eu saltei da cadeira e coloquei a mochila nos ombros.

- Eu não estava com fome! - gritei da porta da frente antes de sair.

Hoje era sexta-feira, e de acordo com Alice, esse era o nosso dia de sair de Forks. Salões, shoppings, e todo tipo de comércio feminino próximo a nós estava sujeito a visitas daquele pequeno furacão em forma de fadinha quando ela resolvia me arrastar com ela – o que, para falar a verdade, acontecia todos os dias desde que nos tornamos amigas.

Nós sempre íamos depois da aula, e várias vezes eu tentei fugir do nosso passeio na minha picape. Claro que nunca adiantou. Quinze minutos depois da minha fuga, Alice sempre aparecia em casa com o olhar mais triste do mundo na minha porta da frente. Era quase impossível resistir áquele olhar. Logo eu pegava o meu casaco e me sentenciava a mais uma tarde excruciante de compras.

Alice sempre conseguia me fazer a acompanhar, mas depois da segunda tentativa a pequena cansou de perder o seu tempo valioso de diversão. Disse que era importante demais para ser gastado com ela dirigindo até a minha casa, então ficou estipulado – contra a minha vontade, que todas as sextas ela me buscaria, só para evitar que eu fugisse.

"Você pode tentar ir a pé se quiser" ela rira balançando o cabelo espetadinho, "pelo menos vou te encontrar na metade do caminho."

Admito que por mais que eu odiasse passar horas e horas experimentando as roupas que ela jurava me "gritar pelo nome", eu não podia negar que no fundo eu gostava de passar esse tempo com Alice.

Era a minha melhor amiga, afinal.

- Você está péssima - disse assim que eu entrei no carro.

Uma das coisas que me assustavam sobre Alice era o fato de ela me conhecer bem até demais.

- Bom dia para você também - resmunguei colocando o cinto.

- Estou falando sério, Bella. Você não dormiu de novo?

Pensei seriamente em mentir para ela como menti para Charlie, mas eu sabia que não iria conseguir esconder isso. Ela parecia saber de tudo antes que acontecesse. Com certeza me descobriria.

- Não. E não quero falar sobre isso, OK?

- Pesadelos de novo, não foram? - ela ignorou meu último pedido e ligou o carro.

- Sim - murmurei ainda sem levantar o olhar para o dela. - Eu não consigo entender, Alice. É tão incrivelmente confuso tudo isso. E tão real, eu não sei o que-

- Pensei que não quisesse falar sobre isso - ela me interrompeu com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

- Você não vale nada, Cullen - eu ri a provocando. Alice piscou os olhos angelicalmente.

- Tudo bem, conversamos sobre esses assuntos tristes mais tarde lá em casa - ela exclamou de repente animada - Temos que resolver mil coisas-

- Lá em casa? - a interrompi.

- Hoje você vai comigo. Jasper vai pra lá jogar alguma coisa com Emmett, e você sabe como os dois podem ficar chatos - ela explicou - Esme e Carlisle precisam ir ao jantar da Associação de Medicina, por isso, vamos ter a casa só para nós até sábado de manhã. O jantar vai terminar um pouco tarde e Esme acha melhor dormirem em Seattle. Sem contar que você precisa de uma noite de garotas.

- Pensei que fossemos falar sobre os assuntos tristes mais tarde - eu sorri para ela, e o seu rosto se iluminou.

- Então você vai?

- Só uma maluca para te deixar com Jasper e Emmett em casa!

- Ótimo. Então temos certeza de que você vai estar lá? - ela me pressionou, parando o carro em seguida.

- Como chegamos tão rápido? - perguntei surpresa quando vi que já estávamos na escola. - Você corre demais com isso, Alice!

- Isso não, ele é o meu bebê! - ela resmungou abrindo a porta.

Eu imitei o seu gesto, e como de costume, antes de fechar a porta nós nos viramos para o interior do carro de novo.

- Você tem certeza que vai estar lá? - ela perguntou novamente.

- Tenho. Por que eu não iria? - e dizendo isso, fechei a porta.

A aula de Biologia sempre foi uma das minhas preferidas, porém tudo o que eu mais queria era estar livre disso hoje.

O professor havia nos passado uma atividade sobre bases e ácidos. Infelizmente, eu não tinha como fazer a experiência sem um segundo par de mãos para despejar a amônia sobre o bicarbonato.

Na maioria das vezes eu adorava o fato de poder passar uma aula inteira sem ter que conversar e ser simpática, mas hoje eu preferia ter alguma coisa para ocupar a minha mente.

Por algum motivo o meu pesadelo ficava indo e voltando quando eu não estava prestando atenção a minha volta. O dia inteiro eu tentei pensar em como seria divertido dormir na casa de Alice, ou como era bom ver que Angela e Ben pareciam cada vez mais felizes juntos.

O silêncio se deu no laboratório de Biologia. Senti o vazio daquela noite me acertar no peito novamente. Distrações não seriam o bastante. Seria uma longa hora.

Baixei a minha cabeça sobre a mesa e fechei os olhos até ouvir o sinal batendo.

Levantei consciente apenas do som que me perturbou e acompanhou pelos últimos meses. Peguei minhas coisas lentamente, com os olhos vazios que claramente não pareciam conseguir enxergar nada. Eu supus que na visão de outra pessoa eu deveria estar parecendo um zumbi. Mas, sinceramente, isso não me importava. Eu tinha certeza de que era a aluna mais contente em poder dar o fora dali.

- Sabe o que é uma pena, Bella? - Mike disse de trás de mim, e eu presumi que ele estivesse me esperando para irmos para a aula de Educação Física. "Que surpresa" pensei ironicamente.

Mike era um grande amigo, mas a nossa convivência estava ficando um pouco complicada.

Desde o início ele havia me acolhido como se me conhecesse há anos. Lembro de ele ter me acompanhado para a nossa primeira aula de Educação Física juntos. Para variar, Mike falara sem parar sobre a sua antiga vida na Flórida. O que facilitou as coisas para mim que estava quase paranóica por causa dos olhares que recebia. Naquele dia, tinha concluído que Mike era a pessoa mais legal que conhecera na minha primeira ida á Forks High School.

Isso até conhecer Alice e Emmett, mas essa é outra história.

A questão é que Mike vinha agindo como um cão de guarda há dias, andando fielmente atrás de mim entre os intervalos de todas as aulas que tínhamos em comum.

- O quê? - perguntei colocando o meu caderno na mochila.

- Você não ter um parceiro de Biologia - ele disse um pouco próximo demais do meu ouvido e eu me afastei.

Hoje não estava sendo o melhor dos meus dias. Ele realmente estava fazendo isso? Ele não conseguiu enxergar que eu não queria conversa?

Teria que fazer alguma coisa em relação á Mike, concluí com um suspiro. Eu podia não estar aqui há muito tempo, mas eu sabia perfeitamente que em cidades pequenas como Forks, tudo era ouvido e espalhado. Diplomacia é essencial, afinal. Pena que não seria fácil, eu nunca tive muita prática em lidar com garotos amigáveis demais.

- Sr. Banner diz que é melhor assim por causa do meu nível em Phoenix – dei os ombros sem me esforçar em sorrir, - e eu gosto de fazer aula sozinha.

- Ah - ele murmurou meio perdido em pensamentos, mas logo se recompondo - Quando alcançarmos o seu nível me avise. Vou ver se troco de parceira.

Com um pequeno aceno de concordância, me levantei e fui em direção a porta. Pude ouvir os passos de Mike logo atrás de mim, mas tentei não deixar aquilo me chatear. Era a escolha dele, e eu não tinha nada haver com isso. Esse era o meu último horário de aula e ele não ia estragar isso.

Caminhamos em silêncio da sala de Biologia até os armários, e eu comecei a me perguntar se ele ainda estava esperando uma resposta ou se eu realmente havia o magoado. Mike costumava falar demais. Sempre tinha alguma novidade para contar ou algo para planejar, e agora ele estava calado. Uma pequena pontada de culpa me atingiu.

- Bella - ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio quando eu parei para guardar os meus livros. Graças a Deus - Você não vai pra aula?

- Eu me machuquei em La Push no final de semana passado, lembra? - eu sorri sem graça o mostrando o meu pulso esquerdo.

Ainda podia ver o roxo que havia ficado. Realmente doeu.

- Por que não me disse? Eu teria levado os seus livros - ele exclamou rapidamente pegando o último que havia ficado na minha mão.

Ótimo, meu amigo cão de guarda estava de volta

- Pensei que você já estivesse bem – ele continuou - desde quarta você não usa a faixa.

- Eu sei – suspirei relembrando o sermão que Charlie me dera quando a achou no lixo de casa. - Parou de doer, então, achei que já era hora de me livrar daquilo.

- Que bom - ele sorriu, seus olhos azuis um pouco brilhantes demais. – Você devia tomar mais cuidado quando for para La Push.

- Vou me lembrar de dizer isso ao Jacob – eu disse deixando escapar um risinho. Realmente não era uma boa idéia aprender a lutar com alguém tão duro.

- Preciso ir pra aula – murmurou mudando de humor rápido demais - Te vejo esse final de semana?

- Não sei – eu sabia que não era certo dar esperanças, mas se dissesse não ele ficaria ali até a eternidade.

- Ok. Eu te ligo, Bella!

Quando Mike virou o corredor, eu me voltei para o meu armário pegando o livro que ele guardara novamente. Eu gostava muito dele, mas assim as coisas ficariam cada vez mais difíceis.

Foi pensando nisso que caminhei rapidamente até o estacionamento, ansiosa em poder sair da escola. Eu ainda tinha esperança de que Alice iria me deixar em casa e dizer que as compras de hoje estavam adiadas, mas bastou vê-la sentada no capô do seu "bebê" que eu desisti de dormir um pouco.

- Vamos? - perguntei já abrindo a porta. - Quanto mais rápido sairmos daqui menores são as chances de nos pegarem matando aula.

- Você está matando aula Bella querida. Eu pedi autorização - ela acusou entrando no carro, em seguida tirando as chaves do bolso.

- Ah, é? - eu ri sem realmente enxergar o humor daquilo - E qual é a sua desculpa?

- Vou buscar o meu irmão no aeroporto.

- Alice, essa é uma péssima desculpa – disse, colocando minha mochila no banco de trás.

- Eu estou falando sério. Edward está voltando.

Engoli seco.

- Bella? Ei, respire. Você está ficando mais pálida. Não é grande coisa. Edward está de volta, só isso.

- Você está brincando, não está? - murmurei vendo o nada.

- Não - disse, e eu pude ver que ela me observava pelo canto do olho - Edward realmente está voltando da Itália hoje.

- Alice!

- O quê?!

- Você podia ter me avisado! - disse entre dentes.

- E que diferença faria? Te avisando agora ou depois, você ficaria nervosa em conhecê-lo do mesmo jeito. Fique feliz, te poupei de horas de preocupações - disse com um sorriso brilhante no rosto.

- Mas, Alice, provavelmente ele quer ficar com a família, o que eu vou-

- Sem mas, Isabella Swan - ela me cortou - Esme e Carlisle vão ter que sair hoje de todo jeito. Se ele quiser ficar com a gente vai ter que ser amanhã. E mesmo assim, você é família e sabe muito bem disso.

Eu até podia ser considerada parte da família, mas duvidava muito que Edward pensasse igual aos seus outros irmãos. Mordi a minha língua com força para não dizer isso em voz alta.

Alice só podia estar brincando. Era isso, ela estava mentindo.

As árvores passavam com pressa pelo carro amarelo, e cada vez mais eu tinha certeza de que estávamos entrando na rodovia principal de Forks.

O verde tão forte na paisagem de Olympic ia aos poucos se mesclando com as poucas cores que ousavam estragar seu predomínio, dando a impressão que tudo não se passava de uma mistura nova.

Edward teria os mesmos problemas para se re-acostumar a Forks como eu tive?

Ele morava na Itália há mais de um ano, numa pequena cidade turística da Toscana conhecida como Volterra. Eu pouco sabia sobre ele, Alice e Emmett evitavam falar sobre o irmão. Esme já me contara algumas histórias de infância sobre os três, entretanto, não era como se eu soubesse alguma coisa concreta. As pessoas mudam ao crescer.

A única informação que tinha certeza era Edward ser o músico da família. Foi para isso que ele abriu mão da companhia dos pais e irmãos por tanto tempo e foi para a Europa. Estava lá para aperfeiçoar mais ainda a sua paixão pela música.

Talvez ele sentisse falta de Forks, provavelmente gostava do verde contínuo e a umidade. Assim como todos os outros Cullen, ele morava aqui há bastante tempo. Não tinha ido embora quando bebê e voltado há menos de seis meses.

Essa era eu.

- Eles também não me avisaram - Alice murmurou baixinho, me acordando dos meus pensamentos.

- Quando você ficou sabendo?

- Ontem de tarde, pouco tempo depois de voltar para casa.

- Por que não te falaram?

- Emmett disse que Edward pediu para não ter uma festa o esperando - ela resmungou fazendo bico, e eu não consegui conter uma risada. - Ele pediu para fingirmos que não era grande coisa.

- E você não conseguiu planejar uma festa em vinte e quatro horas? - eu a provoquei.

- A decoração não chegaria a tempo - Alice suspirou, apertando com mais força o volante. - E você sabe, uma festa sem a devida decoração não é uma festa.

Um pequeno "oh" escapou pelos meus lábios.

- Você realmente tentou?

Ela deu os ombros como se fosse óbvio.

- Não é todo dia que Edward volta pra casa.

- Você é impossível – ri, me virando novamente para a janela. Alice pareceu não se importar.

- De todo jeito, Esme preparou um almoço hoje – ela continuou falando enquanto eu deixava minha mente vagar pela paisagem – Só para nós mesmo, e ela faz questão de que você vá. Tenho certeza de que Edward vai gostar de te conhecer. Eu conversei com ele ontem, ele disse que não ia se importar se nós duas fossemos o buscar. Ele disse que estava ansioso pra te ver, porque desde que você chegou parece estar no meio de todas as histórias que eu conto para ele. Acredita nisso? Até por telefone ele tem coragem de implicar comigo! Mas mesmo assim-

Alice tinha um dom incrível de começar a falar sozinha.

E continuar falando.

- eu estou doida para vê-lo. Sinto tanta a falta dele, Bella! Não é como se eu não gostasse do Emmett, mas é que eu não vejo Edward-

- Alice!

- O que foi? Não sabia que você gostava tanto assim do Emmett. E francamente Bella, eu não disse que o Edward é o meu preferido, só que sinto saudades.

- Não, Alice! A estrada!

- O que foi Isabella?

- Você devia ter pegado a estrada para Seattle.

- Por quê? – ela indagou com visível impaciência. Ligou o carro e de novo estávamos correndo.

- Não vamos buscar Edward? – perguntei. Tinha que me prender em toda ou qualquer possibilidade de não ter que ir até aquele lugar.

- Bella, o vôo de Edward chega a Port Angels. Ele vem de Nova York.

No aeroporto de Port Angels. O cenário dos meus pesadelos. Venho tentando ignorar esse lugar há dias. Isso não estava acontecendo.

- Que escândalo você deu. E depois eu é quem sou exagerada! – ela continuou quando não a respondi.

Eu sinceramente não sabia como reagiria aquele lugar. Provavelmente nada aconteceria. Porque afinal de contas, aqueles sonhos nada mais eram do que sem sentido. Só eram pesadelos.

Pesadelos capazes de me manter acordada durante toda a madrugada.

As palavras de Alice soavam como meros barulhos na cabine do carro, eu não fazia questão de prestar atenção no que ela dizia. Me perguntei se ela se incomodaria se descobrisse que não tinha espectadores.

- Alice? – sussurrei com a voz fraca quando ela finalmente deu uma pausa prolongada.

- Hum?

- Por favor.. Posso ficar na porta esperando você e Edward?

Por via das dúvidas, era melhor não arriscar. Eu não sabia como reagiria a isso e realmente não queria saber o que aconteceria. Sentir o tremor percorrer a minha espinha toda madrugada já era o bastante.

- O que você tem, Bella? E não me diga que você só quer me dar privacidade porque eu sei que tem algo errado.

Ela desviou o olhar da estrada por um segundo, e só com esse pequeno contato com o seu castanho claro eu soube que ela não estava blefando. Alice não blefava, ela não precisava disso. Ela sempre tinha certeza.

- Eu só.. – gaguejei pateticamente.

Nunca tinha lhe dito na íntegra qual era o motivo da minha insônia. Ela sabia que havia algo errado, mas toda vez que eu decidia lhe contar sobre o sonho, algo me impedia. Tinha medo de que Alice dissesse o que eu tinha certeza; que aquilo não significava nada.

Eram apenas sonhos.

Se eu não conseguia dizer, não era por falta de confiança. Essa pequena de cabelos espetadinhos era uma das únicas pessoas em Forks pela qual eu colocaria minha vida em risco, entretanto, sonhar com a mesma cena todas as noites acabou trazendo certo interesse. Era masoquismo ficar remoendo tudo aquilo ao invés de esquecer, mas deveria haver algum motivo. Eu queria que tivesse. Eu não podia estar perdendo noites e noites de sono sem nada para justificar.

- Deixa para lá – completei rapidamente. Alice já tinha coisa demais para se preocupar por hoje. Eu contaria depois – Eu vou com você.

- Não, Bella.. Fique na porta se quiser, eu realmente não me importo – ela sorriu compreensiva – Sei que tem sido difícil, e eu não vou obrigá-la a me contar o que está acontecendo antes que esteja preparada.

Ela era boa demais para ser de verdade.

- Obrigada – encarei minhas mãos no meu colo aliviada – Desde quando não dormir causa tanto problemas, em? – eu tentei rir para amenizar o clima de repente pesado, mas tudo o que consegui emitir foi um barulho estranho.

- Desde quando – ela concordou com uma risada não muito melhor do que a minha.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso. Quando dei por mim, Alice estava me acordando, mas não parecia que eu realmente tinha adormecido. Ficara apenas perdida na névoa envolvendo as florestas. Era muito fácil e tranqüilizador se distrair com aquilo. Impedia que a minha cabeça tentasse ter consciência daquilo que eu não queria saber.

- Chegamos – ela se aproximou de mim e balançou o meu ombro de leve. Quando virei o rosto, ela sorria divertida – Aqui estamos Bella adormecida. Hora de conhecer o meu irmão.

A palavra irmão me fez dar um pequeno pulo. Ainda tinha que conhecer Edward.

Sem uma palavra, soltei o meu cinto e desci do carro, um nervosismo fora do comum me dominando.

- Vamos? – voltei o olhar para dentro do carro como de costume e Alice acenou com a cabeça rapidamente.

- Como eu estou? – ela perguntou de repente apreensiva.

Precisei morder o meu lábio para segurar uma risada.

- Você está ótima – disse com um sorriso. Isso deveria ajudá-la – Não se preocupe, aposto que você continua a mesma baixinha e irritante de um ano atrás.

- Será mesmo?

- Alice, é o seu irmão. E você já me trouxe até aqui, não me faça ter que a arrastar do carro!

- Tudo bem – ela respirou fundo – Vamos lá.

Ela saiu do carro apressada, a segui depois de puxar o capuz do casaco para não molhar o meu cabelo. Port Angels não era como Forks, mas por alguma ironia, estava chovendo. Era como se a chuva estivesse disposta a me seguir.

Quando saímos do estacionamento, eu não pude deixar de me sentir incomodada com os olhares curiosos que passavam por nós. Alice podia não acreditar, mas andar com um porshe amarelo canário realmente chamava a atenção. Não era sem motivo que Carlisle lhe pedia para usar o Volvo prateado. Mas ela sempre se negava.

"É o carro de Edward, não o meu", ela e Emmett sempre afirmavam quando o Sr. Cullen insistia em serem discretos com seus mimos.

- Acho que o vôo dele já está chegando – ela murmurou quando nos aproximamos da entrada.

- Eu fico aqui – disse rapidamente, nostalgia já me consumindo.

Péssima idéia vir com ela.

- Tudo bem – ela concordou, os olhos fixos em algum ponto a frente – Te vejo daqui a pouco.

Ela se virou e caminhou com elegância em direção ao portão de desembarque.

- Alice? – gritei ficando na ponta do pé para que ela me visse.

- O quê? – ela gritou de volta, e eu não pude conter o sorriso quando percebi a cena patética que estávamos encenando.

- Boa sorte!

Um sorriso quebrou sua expressão séria, e ela tomou ar antes de se virar novamente. Era isso que melhores amigas faziam, cuidavam uma da outra mesmo quando nós mesmas não nos sentíamos bem.

Eu parecia estar esperando há uma eternidade. Ele não estava chegando? Olhei o relógio do aeroporto e me desapontei com o que vi. Dez minutos se passaram. Só dez minutos. Por que parecia ser muito mais do que isso?

As pessoas passavam por mim, mas não encaravam mais. Eu podia ouvir aviões decolando e pousando, e me perguntei se quem vira Alice e eu saindo do porshe já não estava em direção a outra cidade. Talvez sim. Elas iam e voltavam dos aeroportos, nunca choravam correndo atrás de sabe-se lá o que.

Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. O que eu senti era uma mistura de alegria com nervosismo. Alegria porque eu sabia que Alice esperava por isso desde que nos conhecemos. Por mais que não falasse, ela sentia muita falta do irmão. Só não tinha coragem de mostrar a todos o quando sofria por isso.

Nervosismo, bem. Eu nunca tive sorte em conhecer novas pessoas - Forks era um caso a parte. Em Phoenix, a única pessoa que eu me dava bem era a minha mãe. E mesmo assim, nunca estávamos na mesma sintonia.

Como seria com Edward? Fácil como foi com Alice e Jacob? Ou impossível como fora com as garotas de Phoenix? Era esperar para ver.

Também havia algo mais. Eu estava curiosa para ver os olhos brilhantes de Alice, ansiosa por vê-lo, e acima de tudo, feliz em saber que a família que tanto gostava estaria unida novamente.

Uma mãe e uma filha passaram por mim animadas, e eu senti um ímpeto de segui-las. Meu olhar acompanhou o caminho que fizeram, e eu tive que frear as minhas pernas para que eu não corresse na mesma direção que elas. Estavam indo para o portão do desembarque.

Eu podia.. podia ir até lá. Qual mal me faria? Eu só saberia se tentasse. Alice provavelmente estava ansiosa demais, não pararia de falar um segundo. Isso era o bastante para me distrair.

Mais uma vez, respirei fundo, então, adentrei o aeroporto.

Olhei a minha volta e esperei pelo choque, mas ele não veio. Dei mais alguns passos, e pude ver o portão de embarque do outro lado do salão. Esperei pelo vazio, mas ele também não veio.

Sorri confiante para mim mesma. Eu tinha conseguido afinal. Aquilo parecia uma espécie de conquista pessoal, melhor, aquilo _era_ uma conquista pessoal. Tudo não se passava de um pesadelo bobo, minha calmaria em relação ao aeroporto era a prova disso.

Continuei em direção ao portão de desembarque e quando consegui ver Alice, me apoiei numa pilastra um pouco afastada do movimento. Não estava muito cheio, só havia mais cinco pessoas esperando. Fiquei a observar a mãe e a menininha que eu vira correrem em direção ao pai da sua família.

Uma família completa. Pai, mãe, filha.

Um aperto no meu peito.

- Edward! – o grito agudo de Alice ecoou no salão e eu ri ao vê-la pulando no colo do irmão.

Eu não pude ver o seu rosto, estava escondido no abraço da irmã. Mas ele parecia dizer alguma coisa no ouvido de Alice. Pude ouvir sua típica risada e não consegui evitar sorrir com essa cena. Ela parecia tão feliz!

Pelo pouco que via, percebi as descrições de Esme não fugiam da realidade. Edward era mais magro do que Jasper e Emmett, mas estava longe de aparentar fraco. Ele tinha um ar mais jovem do que os outros. Enquanto Emmett e Jasper pareciam estar prestes a se formarem na faculdade, Edward podia perfeitamente estar começando uma. Seu cabelo era cor de bronze era meio bagunçado, mas eu não podia saber se isso era culpa de Alice ou se ele realmente o usava assim.

Quando Edward colocou Alice no chão, eu pude ver o seu rosto pela primeira vez.

Era lindo.

Um pouco pálido, mas não tanto quanto Alice e os demais Cullen. Imagino que na Itália ele tenha tido a sorte de ver o sol brilhando.

Todos os seus traços eram perfeitamente retos e angulares. Mas não foi por isso que eu senti o chão vacilar sobre os meus pés. Seu rosto era humanamente impossível de ser real. Tão diferente, tão lindo. Era o tipo de rosto que você via em quadros da Renascença. Aqueles quadros em que só havia anjos desenhados.

- Quero que você conheça alguém – ouvi a voz de Alice abafada pelo barulho em volta de nós.

- Bella, não é? - um leve sorriso se abriu nos seus lábios indefectíveis, e eu não pude fazer nada senão sentir um arrepio descer a minha espinha. Meu nome soava tão bem na sua voz.

Fiquei surpresa comigo por gostar disso.

- Sim, ela mesma – Alice concordou com a cabeça, um sorriso brilhando em seu rosto de fada.

- Quem mais seria? – ele riu dando os ombros - Você só fala nela.

- Vai entender quando conhecê-la – sorriu dando um soco no braço do irmão. Imagino que ele nem sentiu a agressão da pequena – De verdade, tenho sorte de tê-la conhecido. Ela está longe de ser como Jessica Stanley.

- Então Jéssica ainda existe? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha fina.

- Te conto no caminho para casa – ela exclamou divertida com alguma coisa e o puxou pela mão.

Nervosismo tomou conta de mim quando os dois caminharam na minha direção. Alice vinha na frente, e Edward levava o carrinho com as malas alguns passos atrás. Ela parecia ansiosa.

Seus olhos rápidos não se distanciaram do portão onde eu deveria estar nem um minuto sequer, mas quando estava prestes a passar por mim, ela me viu. Como se fosse possível, o sorriso de Alice pareceu ficar ainda mais feliz do que já estava.

- Edward, essa é Bella – ela disse se aproximando e fazendo um gesto com a mão. Mordi o meu lábio inferior ao vê-lo me observar.

Ele largou o carrinho onde estava, e se aproximou mais do que Alice. Uma evidente curiosidade marcava sua expressão perfeita e eu tive que me segurar para não o perguntar qual era o problema.

Quando estava próximo o bastante, ele estendeu a mão para mim.

- É um prazer, Bella – seus olhos verdes caíram como duas esmeraldas sobre mim, por sorte eu conseguia lembrar que deveria apertar sua mão.

- Também é um prazer, Edward – assenti com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

Não pude deixar de notar a corrente elétrica que percorreu o meu corpo quando apertei sua mão.

Deixei-a escorregar para baixo de novo, o chão começando a sumir sobre os meus pés graças aquele olhar verde esmeralda sobre mim. Edward Cullen me observava abrindo um sorriso ainda mais encantador do que o primeiro que eu vira.

Torto e incrivelmente encantador.

* * *

Um bom início? :)

Sim, a Bella está completamente sem rumo. Digamos que a chegado do Edward vai clarear a sua vida.

O segundo capítulo é no POV do Edward. E sim, essa é uma história é alternada. Uma parte contada pela Bella, outra pelo Edward. No final, quando os dois não estiverem emocionalmente capazes de conversar com ninguém, outras pessoas assumem a narração.

Mandem reviews, certo? Quero saber se vocês gostaram, e se eu devo continuar!

Mari _xx_


	2. Chapter 2

Eu sei que vocês devem querer ler, mas só quero explicar que a música citada nesse capítulo é _"Kiss the Rain"_ do Yiruma. Enfim, boa leitura.

* * *

**2. Boa e velha Itália.**

- _Dov'é Edward?!_ – Jane gritava do salão principal – Onde está Edward?! Vamos nos atrasar.

- Você está com tanta pressa assim para mandá-lo embora? – Aro perguntou, e eu quase podia vê-lo erguer a sobrancelha como sempre fazia.

- Não, _professore_.

- Ótimo – apareci no topo da escada para o salão, e pude ver a pequena Jane e Aro me esperando - _C'èil_ Edward, Jane! Ali está ele! – ele exclamou a me ver.

Sorri mais por educação do que por vontade e terminei de descer as escadas com as minhas duas malas. Não estavam pesadas, era fácil como carregar uma mochila.

- Que bom que apareceu – Jane sorriu ironicamente quando terminei.

- Bom te ver também, _bambina_ – passei por ela com o mesmo sorriso irônico, e baguncei seu cabelo loiro tão bem penteado com os meus dedos. Ela grunhiu de frustração.

- _Figlio di put_- rosnou entre dentes, mas Aro ergueu uma mão para ela antes que Jane pudesse terminar a frase.

- Sem palavreados sujos nessa escola – disse no seu tom sempre calmo.

Fingi uma tosse para abafar a risada que ameaçou fugir da minha garganta. Aro podia ser meio estranho ás vezes, mas era incrível o modo com que lidava com os problemas da escola. Não só os problemas, mas principalmente com a aluna mais mimada da face da terra, Jane Volturi.

Nunca imaginei que uma garotinha tão nova podia ser um tormento tão grande. Quem teria sonhado que uma tão comum e entediante loirinha poderia ser tão irritante? E não era o mesmo irritante de Alice. Não, a isso eu estava acostumado – e eu realmente sentia falta desse tipo de irritação. Jane era mais aquela pedra no sapato que sempre estava lá para destruir os seus méritos.

A Escola de Música de Volterra, tradicional e bem falada em todo o mundo, tinha o orgulho de apresentar essa pestinha como sua melhor aluna. Por isso ela é tão mimada.

Desde pequena ela fora a única. Não havia concorrência para o seu nível, Jane era de fato uma pequena gênia da música clássica contemporânea. E não me pergunte como, por mais que soe estranho, ela realmente criara esse novo gênero musical.

Então, eu cheguei a Volterra e todos os sonhos de castelos e princesas da loirinha foram por água abaixo.

Certo, não foi bem assim. Não cheguei a ser o melhor de Volterra, e nem queria. Minha única ambição nesse colégio era aprender mais sobre a minha música. E foi isso que fiz durante esse um ano e meio que passei aqui.

Para ser justo, eu deveria até sentir um pouco de gratidão pela garota; mais do que os outros, ela fazia os professores falarem e falarem sobre as suas técnicas. Eu aprendi muito através das discussões de Jane com Caius e Felix, e não posso negar que me aproveitei disso para aprimorar o que sabia.

Ainda assim, Jane sabia me deixar incrivelmente irritado. E com medo.

Jane e seu irmão mais velho Alec eram duas criaturas que não podiam ser classificadas como humanos. Os olhares de concordância que um trocava com o outro durante os jantares eram quase irreais. Como se ambos estivessem aprontando algo, mas não alguma brincadeira de criança. Expressões como aquelas podiam até causar um assassinato.

- _Capisco_. Sinto muito, _signor_ – ela sorriu angelicalmente.

Era esse tipo de sorriso capaz de me tirar o sono durante a noite, me fazendo imaginar se eu teria a chance de sair da cama no dia seguinte ou acordaria numa lista de desaparecidos.

Jane e Alec nunca demonstraram nenhum tipo de aversão a mim até o dia que em Aro, o diretor da escola, me ouviu tocando uma de minhas obras pessoais.

"As minhas obras _pessoais_", eu resmungara tantas vezes no dia que fui surpreendido por ele.

Era uma sexta-feira, e como de costume, grande parte dos alunos estava fora do colégio. Diferente de muitos outros internatos na Itália, nós da Escola de Música tínhamos o direito de sair durante todos os dias do final de semana. Só que infelizmente existia a condição de que voltássemos antes da torre do relógio bater meia-noite.

Isso nunca fora um problema, era até um alívio poder fugir daquele prédio tão bem decorado da Renascença. Mas naquele dia, a última coisa que eu queria fazer era sair.

"Tudo bem, mamãe" eu murmurava tentando a acalmar. "Está tudo bem. Faltam apenas mais alguns meses."

"Sim, Edward, graças a Deus o seu pai não foi exagerado e lhe matriculou por dois anos."

Ouvir sua voz sofrida do outro lado da linha só fazia a saudade latejar mais em meu peito. Eu nunca imaginei que sentiria tanta falta de tê-los ao meu lado.

"Passa rápido, mãe. É só uma questão de distração."

Falando em distração, quatro batidas na porta. Era a minha hora.

"Olhe, eu preciso desligar. Vou ligar depois, certo?"

"Certo."

"A que horas Alice chega da casa dessa menina?"

"Você quis dizer Bella?"

"Seja lá quem for."

"Elas foram a La Push. Bella parece ter uns amigos por lá."

"Mãe..." implorei pela resposta rápida. Esme tinha uma capacidade incrível de prolongar o assunto. Sua risada soou do outro lado da linha.

"Impaciente como o seu pai. Imagino que meia-noite. Ligue daqui a umas duas horas."

"Acho que vou dormir" suspirei deixando minha cabeça tombar no piano.

"Então arranje um horário. Amanhã vamos ficar em casa, seu pai vai cozinhar e eu vou-"

"Ok, mãe. Ligo depois, _ciao!_"

Antes que eu fechasse o celular na minha mão, a porta da sala de música se abriu e Riley entrou.

"Desculpe, Edward! Mas eu precisava te dizer isso", ele disse tentando tomar ar.

Provavelmente correra a escola inteira para me encontrar. Quando ligava para casa, eu tinha a sorte de conseguir me esconder direito. Não gostava de ser interrompido como fui agora.

"Então fale. Já desliguei mesmo" resmunguei sem muito interesse no que ele tinha a dizer.

Riley era uma das poucas pessoas no colégio que não sabia falar um italiano fluente. Era engraçado ver como ele entendia erradas as conversas e ficava preocupado com o que acontecia por causa delas.

Uma vez ele ouviria Felix dizer _fueco_ e ao invés de ir atrás de um pouco de água para apagar o pequeno incêndio que começava na cozinha, ele foi até a enfermaria e roubou um kit de primeiros socorros para o professor. Ele entendera sufoco.

Eu não esperava que ele tivesse alguma coisa realmente importante para me contar.

"Heidi-Tânia-você-agarrar" ele dizia as palavras num jato.

"Com calma, Riley."

"Heidi e Tânia.. estavam discutindo sobre quem o agarraria hoje."

"Tem certeza?" perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Essa história era provável.

"Sim" ele concordou, "Aro apartou a briga."

"Elas brigaram?" ri sem acreditar passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Sim!" ele concordou novamente, um pouco mais animado do que da primeira vez. "Você deveria ter visto, Edward!"

"É, deveria" assenti começando a me sentir desanimado de novo. "Hm, Riley, por que não nos encontramos no teatro mais tarde? Não precisa me esperar, ainda preciso ligar para algumas pessoas" menti erguendo o celular na minha mão.

"Ah." Murmurou, sua expressão passando da animação para um rápido arrependimento. "Claro, cara. Sem problemas." Ele saiu da sala rapidamente, mas antes de fechar a porta gritou um te vejo mais tarde.

Ás vezes eu me perguntava se Riley tinha algum problema mental. Não só ele, mas grande parte dos alunos desse colégio. Heidi e Tânia haviam feito um papel ridículo, e com certeza grande parte dos homens daqui estavam correndo atrás delas nesse exato momento por causa disso.

Coisas como essas me faziam perder o ânimo, de verdade.

Irritado por Riley ter interrompido minha conversa com Esme por uma coisa tão banal, eu me sentei á frente do piano da sala de música e fechei os olhos frustrado. Tinha tão poucas chances de conversar com eles por causa do fuso horário. Era pedir muito que não houvesse nenhum expectador quando isso acontecesse? A maior parte dos alunos dessa escola era francesa ou italiana. Se eles só precisavam ligar duas horas antes, me desculpe, mas eu tenho que me preocupar com um espaço de tempo um pouco maior.

Nove horas para ser mais exato.

Um longe suspiro escapou do meu peito, e eu abri os olhos me sentindo cansado. Deixei os meus dedos correrem soltos pelas teclas tão convidativas á minha paixão.

A única coisa que fazia toda essa experiência realmente valer a pena era a música.

Descansando a mente e deixando as notas encontrarem seu próprio caminho, em alguns minutos me vi tocando a música preferida da minha mãe.

A música que eu compusera para ela.

Incrível como ela sempre se emocionava ao ouvi-la. Foi a primeira que compus, e a primeira que tive coragem de tocar para alguém. E Esme fora a primeira a conhecê-la, portanto, nada mais digno do que essa música ser dela.

Me esquecendo completamente do tempo e do lugar, fechei os olhos novamente e me imaginei no meu piano de cauda preta, aquele que eu tanto gostava dentro da minha casa.

Á minha volta estavam Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, Jasper e Rosalie. As seis pessoas que mais me fazia falta nesses dias. Eles tinham os mesmos sorrisos de sempre eu seus rostos, o mesmo brilho de apoio cintilando em suas íris. Castanhas escuras, verdes, castanhas escuras novamente, mel, castanhas claras, e por último, azuis. Todas com aquele brilho tão familiarizado e importante.

"_Bravo! Bravo!_" uma voz conhecida soou quando eu pausei a música e tomei ar. Abri os olhos assustado e dei de cara com o meu diretor.

Droga.

"_Beh, è una canzonemoltobella_, Cullen!" ele elogiou, "Muito bem estrutura, cheia de sentimento. Quase senti vontade de chorar, _bambino_. Onde encontrou uma dessas? _Noinon vediamo molti più_ _cosi_."

Exatamente. Não se via canções como essa porque ela era minha. Era a minha música para Esme e não para o senhor ficar ouvindo escondido.

Respirar fundo ao me segurar para não dizer isso.

"Na verdade, _professore_, eu a compus há alguns anos." Admiti passando uma mão pelo cabelo tentando me controlar.

"Precisamos mostrar isso aos outros professores, Cullen!" ele sorriu "Imagine só, um dos nossos, um dos nossos compôs essa maravilha! Em anos ninguém faz nada desse tipo. Você tem talento!"

Fiquei tentado a lhe dizer que havia composto essa música anos antes de imaginar vir até Volterra. Achei melhor ficar quieto. Por mais que Aro parecesse simpático, não era viável estragar seus planos.

- Você me paga, Cullen – Jane murmurou antes de dar meia volta e ir em direção a porta do grande salão.

A música fez um grande sucesso na escola, e logo os professores passaram a usar os meus arranjos como exemplo para outros. Isso e mais alguns "privilégios" vindos com a descoberta de Aro resultaram na pequena rixa de Alec e Jane comigo.

- Edward, Jane irá nos acompanhar até o aeroporto – Aro me informou quando saímos do prédio e comecei a guardar as malas no carro.

- _Grande_ – menti. De dentro do carro, Jane levantou a cabeça e me mostrou a língua.

Não me importei em fazer alguma coisa para irritá-la durante o caminho. E também não me importei em não conseguir parar de sorrir. Em algumas horas eu finalmente estaria me livrando dessa pestinha.

As dez horas de vôo passaram mais rápido do que imaginei ser possível. Atividades de primeira classe podem ser muito interessantes quando não se tem nada para fazer, mas acredito que o tempo tenha passado logo graças as horas que dormi no avião.

Na noite passada eu não conseguira descansar. Era quase impossível fechar os olhos sem começar a pensar em como tudo eu estaria quando finalmente pisasse em Forks de novo. Para ser sincero, eu nem me lembrava se tinha deixado algo pendente naquela cidade. A única coisa que me importava agora era ver minha família.

Foi pensando nisso que me levantei da cama para atender o meu celular na noite passada. Já eram quatro horas da manhã quando ele tocou.

"Eu te odeio, Edward Cullen" Alice dissera quando eu atendi ao telefone.

"Quanto carinho, irmãzinha" ri divertido, já imaginando o porquê da sua saudação.

"Como assim não quer uma festa?!"

"Não quero." Respondi simplesmente.

"Por quê?"

"Alice, eu nem me lembro das pessoas aí!"

"Esme está perguntando se pode dar um almoço" ela resmungou do outro lado da linha, e de fundo eu podia ouvir Emmett gritando que queria camarões.

"Claro," eu ri mais uma vez, "deixe Emmett aproveitar a comida."

"Você anda tão engraçado" ela disse sem humor na voz.

"Estou feliz."

"Percebe-se" ela concordou, e pensei ter começado a ganhar o seu bom humor. "Só nós mesmo. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Bella e eu."

"Bella?"

"Sim."

O jeito que ela respondeu fez parecer que isso fosse uma coisa óbvia.

"Ela é da família" completou rapidamente, antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

"Tudo bem, então", assenti sem ligar muito para isso. "É bom que conheço a infeliz que você arrasta para fazer compras com você."

"Infeliz é você que vai passar a carregá-las!" ela rebateu rápida.

Sorri contente em saber que amanhã já poderia irritá-la ao vivo.

"Vamos te buscar também. Tem problema?"

"Não, claro que não." Eu sorri. A menção dos planos para o dia seguinte me deixou um pouco mais ansioso. "Você e Bella?"

"Exatamente."

"Cuidado para não ser pega matando aula."

"Sabe que faço isso melhor do que você."

"Boa noite, Alice." Murmurei virando os olhos. Ela estava certa.

"Boa noite, Edward."

"Te vejo amanhã?"

"Te vejo amanhã."

E como se tivesse desligado o telefone há alguns minutos, eu estava desembarcando em Port Angels. A chuva como sempre me dando esse presente de boas vindas que era me esconder do sol por alguns dias.

Peguei a minha bagagem de mão e desci do avião mais feliz do que esperei estar em anos. Alice estava aí. E nós iríamos para casa. _Finalmente_, a minha casa.

Como será que estavam? Eu teria mudado? _Eles_ teriam mudado? Se sim, como? Alice não estaria mais baixa? Emmett estaria maior? Rosalie mais bonita? Jasper menos abusado com a minha irmã?

- Edward! – o grito agudo chamou a minha atenção, e quando dei por mim, ela estava no meu colo. Apertei-a com força contra mim, mal acreditando que depois de tanto tempo estava com ela de novo.

- Senti sua falta – ela murmurou com a cabeça no meu ombro.

– Eu também, muita. E você continua pequena, não é menina? – disse em seu ouvido, e ela riu me dando um beijo no rosto.

- E você continua um chato – ela riu mais uma vez, e eu a desci para o chão – Fez boa viagem?

- Dormi quase o tempo inteiro. Não vou conseguir fechar o olho esse noite.

- Que bom – ela sorriu maliciosa. Eu não gostava desse sorriso, tinha vivido com ela tempo o bastante para saber que não era coisa boa. Alice não conseguiria preparar uma festa em menos de um dia, não é? - Quero que você conheça alguém.

- Bella, não é? – sorri não conseguindo conter a alegria de estar de volta. Tanto faz se eu tinha que conhecer a nova amiga de Alice e Emmett.

- Sim, ela mesma – Alice concordou com a cabeça e abriu um sorriso brilhante.

- Quem mais seria? – eu ri dando os ombros. Alice parecia só ter uma amiga desde que a garota se mudou para Forks - Você só fala nela.

- Vai entender quando conhecê-la – sorriu me dando um soco de leve no braço – De verdade, tenho sorte de tê-la conhecido. Ela está longe de ser como Jéssica Stanley.

Esse era o tipo de coisa que eu deixara pendente naquela cidade. Eu não fazia questão nenhuma de me lembrar. Jéssica Stanley era o tipo de garota que ninguém quer ter no pé e, para o meu azar, ela sempre estive no meu. Eu só esperava que em um ano e meio ela tivesse arranjado um namorado. Mike Newton e ela pareciam se merecer.

– Então Jéssica ainda existe?

- Te conto no caminho para casa! – ela exclamou com os olhos brilhantes antes de se virar e me puxar pela mão. Acho que eu preferia ter ouvido um "não, não existe".

Empurrando o carrinho das malas um pouco atrás de Alice, eu esperei pacientemente até que ela descesse da ponta de seus pés e caminhasse em direção a saída. Meus olhos varreram com rapidez o lado de fora, mas não vi ninguém que pudesse ser a nova melhor amiga da minha irmã. Só havia uma família. Uma menininha loira e seus pais, todos sorrindo e se abraçando alternadamente.

Eu teria sorrido diante da cena se a menininha não tivesse os mesmos traços de uma Jane mais nova.

Droga, eu estava traumatizado.

- Edward, essa é Bella – Alice disse de repente, fazendo um gesto em direção a alguém.

Desviando o olhar rapidamente da porta para ela, eu senti algo estranho passar por mim.

Meus olhos se penderam por uma pequena fração de segundo num grande par de olhos cor de chocolate naquele rosto pálido com formato de coração. E mesmo já tendo visto olhos da mesma tonalidade tantas vezes, eu não consegui me impedir de ficar fascinado com a profundidade daquelas íris.

Chegava a ser quase estranho - estranho por causa da profundidade deles; olhos marrons freqüentemente pareciam vazios em sua escuridão. Mas não os dessa garota. Era como se escondessem segredos.

Soltei o carrinho e fui à sua direção para me apresentar.

- É um prazer, Bella – disse estendo a minha mão para ela sem conseguir desviar os meus olhos dos seus.

Como uma garota com traços tão comuns conseguiu despertar tanto interesse em mim? Ela não tinha dito absolutamente nada ainda, e eu já sentia uma estranha necessidade em desvendar os segredos que seus olhos pareciam guardar.

Uma pequena intranqüilidade. Isso não era uma coisa pela qual eu já tinha passado antes, não tinha costume de encarar desconhecidos assim. Havia algo errado comigo? Eu me sentia exatamente do jeito que me sentia sempre.

- Também é um prazer, Edward. – ela disse com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

_Não pude deixar de notar a corrente elétrica que percorreu o meu corpo quando apertei sua mão._

Ela era realmente bonita... Mas de uma forma diferente. Melhor do que ser bonita, seu rosto era interessante. Não tão simétrico - seu queixo mais pontudo fora de sincronia com as maçãs do rosto largas, o claro e escuro contraste da sua pele e seu cabelo; e então os olhos. Brilhando sobre os seus silenciosos segredos.

Controlei minha vontade de balançar a cabeça e espantar essas idéias. Eu estava pensando demais. Sorri para ela uma última vez, lutando para me desviar de seus olhos.

- Vamos? – a voz de Alice me trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Vamos – eu concordei pegando o carrinho de novo. – Onde você parou?

- No estacionamento – ela disse indo em direção a porta com o passo acelerado. Eu e Bella tivemos que andar um pouco mais rápido para alcançá-la.

Não foi uma grande surpresa ver o "bebê" de Alice nos esperando. Eu tinha algumas poucas esperanças de que ela pegaria o meu carro, mas só acreditei nessa idéia porque sentia falta de correr.

Eu não tinha permissão, e nem capacidade – admito, de correr em qualquer carro por Volterra. Por ser uma cidade turística da Toscana, diversas ruas viviam sendo fechadas e reabertas, sem contar que os morros e becos não eram muito mais atrativos do que as estradas planas e sem pedras da Península Olympic.

- O que foi? – Alice perguntou tirando as chaves do bolso e abrindo o porta-malas.

- Nada – eu sorri tentando esconder a careta que fiz ao ver o seu querido porshe amarelo.

Se eu tinha alguma esperança de dirigir hoje, teria que ser mais tarde. Alice nunca me deixaria pegar emprestado o seu carro.

Terminado o típico ritual de guardar as malas, eu fechei a traseira e observei a minha volta.

Na minha visão periférica eu podia ver as montanhas escondidas pela névoa que começava a encobrir Port Angels. Eu gostava do sol, mas era mais acolhedor estar de volta para a chuva. Eu senti falta disso.

As duas entraram no carro enquanto eu levava o carrinho de volta ao salão do aeroporto. Quando voltei ao estacionamento, me senti desconfortável ao ver que Bella estava no banco de trás.

- Por que não sentou na frente? – perguntei para ela me apoiando na janela aberta.

- Você não vê Alice tem muito tempo – ela disse simplesmente –, é melhor para conversarem.

- Posso conversar com ela do banco de trás.

- Vai me fazer sair do carro nessa chuva? – ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela era rápida.

- Tudo bem – eu sorri, em seguida abrindo a porta da frente e escorregando para o interior quente do carro – Mas dá próxima você vem na frente.

- Ok.

Alice fez uma careta para mim depois de virar a chave. Dei os ombros sem me importar.

- Esme vai ficar feliz em saber que a Itália não atrapalhou a sua educação.

O caminho para casa não foi muito diferente do que eu imaginei que seria. Depois das implicações iniciais de Alice, nós havíamos entrado na típica conversa em que contávamos sobre tudo o que aconteceu e deixou de acontecer.

Em menos de uma hora, ela já tinha me deixado a par de tudo que tinha acontecido no ano e meio que fiquei fora.

A escola continuava a mesma. Jessica Stanley ainda inventava mentiras sobre as pessoas quando não tinha assuntos interessantes o bastante para comentar com as amigas. Mike Newton e Eric Yorkie, ainda eram os mesmos caras – e Eric ainda se parecia com um nerd do clube de xadrez.

O que realmente havia mudado era Angela e Ben estarem juntos há mais de dois meses. Me senti bem por isso. Os dois pareciam se entender bem.

De início, Bella não disse muito coisa. Eu a observava pelo retrovisor de tempos em tempos, seu silêncio me deixando cada vez mais curioso sobre o que ela poderia estar pensando para ficar tão quieta. Pelo jeito como ela prendia seus olhos na vista da janela, era de se julgar que sua cabeça não estivesse no carro. Estava pensando em outra coisa. A pequena ruga de preocupação entre as suas sobrancelhas e seus raros suspiros eram a prova viva disso.

Foi Alice mencionar a chegada de Bella em Forks que a garota começou a falar. Não muito, mas era menos frustrante para a minha curiosidade ouvir suas meias palavras do que continuar imaginando o que a preocupava. Parecia que a minha irmã não estava muito animada em me contar a história de Bella, uma vez que ela mesma estava no carro. Por isso Alice fechou a boca e me deixou perguntar tudo o que eu ainda não sabia sobre a filha do Chefe Swan.

Quando entramos na conhecida estrada sem pavimento, a ansiedade voltou a me dominar. Os poucos quilômetros que eu ainda precisava esperar pareciam cada vez mais demorados. Alice estava fazendo o que? Dirigindo á quarenta por hora?

E então, depois de esperar tempo demais, havia algo brilhando por entre as árvores. "Chegamos" pensei comigo mesmo. Logo eu podia ver aquela casa branca, com seus três andares e as portas abertas. As seis árvores que a circundavam ainda estavam lá, assim como o barulho do rio que corria ao fundo.

- Bem vindo em casa, Edward.

- Obrigada.

Fui o primeiro a descer do carro. Nem tinha fechado a porta atrás de mim e ouvi o grito da minha mãe soar na entrada.

- Edward!

Involuntariamente, eu corri pelo caminho de entrada em direção a porta da frente. Me surpreendeu estar tão animado para isso, mas tive pouco tempo para pensar. Os braços protetores da minha mãe estavam em volta de mim antes que eu pudesse raciocinar o que estava acontecendo.

- Você está aqui. Finalmente filho! - Ela dizia me apertando com força.

Por instinto, passei o braço pela sua cintura e a abracei também. Era bom sentir o perfume doce da minha mãe de novo.

- Vai alugar o coitado?

A voz debochada de Emmett interrompeu os soluços baixos que Esme tentava me esconder. Ao perceber isso, sua risada de rugido ecoou pelo cômodo.

Hesitante, Esme me soltou e eu me virei para Emmett. Como sempre ele tinha o seu costumeiro sorriso bricalhão no rosto. Temi qual seria a próxima piada que ele faria.

- Emmett – dei risada só de ver sua expressão ao me analisar.

- Edward – ele disse no mesmo tom, e em seguida nos abraçamos.

Foi bem mais rápido do que com Esme. O grito estridente de Rosalie nos separou com muito mais eficiência do que a piada que ele fizera mais cedo.

- Edward! Oh, meu Deus! Quanto tempo! – ela empurrou o namorado em direção a porta e jogou os braços contra o meu pescoço.

- Está vendo. Ela não me abraça assim quando eu volto de viagem – Emmett resmungou com Esme, e eu teria rido caso conseguisse respirar.

- Nã-con-

- Ah, desculpe – ela sorriu amarelo ao se afastar de mim – Fez boa viagem? Se divertiu? Como você está?

- Bem – eu disse pela primeira vez dando uma olhada a minha volta.

A casa não mudara muito. Alguns móveis estavam em lugares diferentes, porém esquecendo isso ainda era a minha casa. Pelas janelas da parede de vidro, eu podia ver o tempo nublado e o rio correndo ao fundo do quintal. Continuava clara e aberta como sempre fora.

- Carlisle? Jasper? – perguntei dando a falta deles.

- Precisaram correr no hospital – Esme explicou rapidamente – Seu pai esqueceu a maleta. Ele podia ter ido depois, mas queria aproveitar que Bella está aqui.

- Ouvi o nome da Bella? – Alice perguntou de trás de mim. Dei um passo ao lado para deixar ela e Bella passarem.

- Sim, querida – sorriu docemente para as duas – Carlisle quer te dar um novo remédio para o pulso – disse se direcionando á Bella.

- Não dói mais – resmungou com uma careta – Ele não precisava ter feito isso.

- A verdade é que ele e Charlie andaram fofocando, Bella – Rosalie explicou – Parece que Charlie te entregou.

- Tirou a faixa antes da hora, não é? – Emmett implicou.

As maças do rosto de Bella ganharam um tom avermelhado, e seus dentes se moveram para mordiscar seu lábio. Ela sorriu encabulada.

- Não doía mais – explicou novamente.

- Tudo bem - Esme sorriu –, não precisa se preocupar com isso. Ele teria que voltar para lá de qualquer jeito. Vamos até a cozinha? Ainda estou terminando o almoço.

Os outros seguiram os passos de Esme até o outro cômodo, mas fiquei para trás ainda absorvendo a nostalgia. Era estranho estar de volta – estranho porque parecia que eu ainda era aquele garoto, e não o que eu havia me tornado agora. Não parecia que tanto tempo havia se passado.

- Edward? – Bella parou no meio do caminho, e se virou para mim.

Ela parecia encabulada com alguma coisa. Eu podia sentir a sua timidez pelo jeito como ela me olhava, evitando o contato visual. Uma estranha urgência me deixou inquieto. Tinha sido pessoal demais com ela no aeroporto.

- Sim?

- Me desculpe, eu não queria afastar o seu pai, eu não sabia que-

- Sem sangue, sem danos – eu levantei uma mão para pará-la. Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Certeza?

- Sim.

- Absoluta?

- É sério que você vai me perguntar de novo? – eu a provoquei. Seu rosto pareceu dar uma leve corada, mas creditei isso a minha imaginação.

- Ok – ela disse se virando e indo em direção a porta - Não vai vir? – Bella perguntou virando o rosto para mim, com um sorriso brilhando em seus traços finos.

Sorri, também, sem escolher fazê-lo. Eu não estava tentando fazê-la sentir-se à vontade. Seu sorriso apenas me fez querer sorrir de volta.

- Claro, estou logo atrás de você.

* * *

Antes de falar do capítulo, eu queria agradecer as reviews que vocês deixaram no outro. Sério, quinze no primeiro?! Vocês são incríveis, de verdade!

Então, o que acharam do ponto de vista do Edward? Eu gosto dessa leveza que ele pode ter por ser humano. Sabe, ter dezessete anos meeesmo! É um pouco diferente do Edward no início de Crepúsculo, mas eu gosto de imaginar que se ele fosse humano, ele seria alguma coisa próxima a isso.

Enfim. De um modo geral, gostaram? Adoro como ele fica ansioso pra rever a família, é tão Edward. Sem contar como ele fica fascinado com a Bella. Prometo que o próximo vai ser beem maior do que esse. Almoço com os Cullen, história de família, Jacob e Edward. Eu devo terminá-lo logo!

Mari :)

Ps: Pra quem está se perguntando, Jasper e Rose são da família deles, vou explicar na hora certa.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Noite em Claro**

A primeira coisa a se aprender sobre Edward era que ele podia tornar as brincadeiras de Emmett ainda maiores do que já eram.

Quando eu saía do quarto de Alice com o rosto ardendo em chamas por culpa de alguma piada vinda dele, Esme costumava "esbarrar" – porque todos nós sabíamos que ela e Carlisle se divertiam ouvindo as nossas conversas de noite, comigo no corredor. Acho que era o jeito que ela encontrava para se desculpar pelas brincadeiras do filho.

Educada como era, a senhora Cullen sempre sorria sem graça e me convidava para tomar uma xícara de chá com ela na cozinha. Diversas vezes eu neguei, acreditando que não se passava de um convite obrigatório. Então ela acenava com a cabeça, e com um sorriso maternal continuava o seu caminho.

Foi assim durante muito tempo, até que em uma noite, ela hesitara no meio da escada e sussurrou divertida para mim.

"Sabe Bella, essa casa costumava ser mais animada quando os três mosqueteiros estavam juntos." uma risadinha escapou de seus lábios ao mencionar o conto infantil, e eu me perguntei o porquê da referência. "Garanto que você ainda está para ver dias piores. Durma bem, querida."

- Não gente, por favor! Ele vai ligar!

- Aqui!

Mais uma vez Edward jogara o celular para Emmett pelo lado direito enquanto sua dona se virava para a esquerda.

- Você pode voltar pra Itália agora se quiser – ela resmungou depois da terceira rodada do jogo fazendo biquinho.

- Desculpe Alice, vim para ficar – riu presunçoso.

- Vocês não vão fazer nada?!

Rosalie e eu assistíamos atentas toda àquela cena do balcão, o melhor lugar para se sentar caso queira ter uma visão perfeita de toda a cozinha.

Ou no nosso caso, de toda a competição entre os irmãos Cullen.

Quando Alice desistia de ficar na ponta dos pés, ela gritava ameaças fracas para nós, suas mãos fechando-se em punho com tamanha irritação.

"Você vai ver, Rose!"

"Bella, na próxima sexta-feira nós vamos a Seattle com Mike Newton!".

Para ser sincera, se ela estava tentando nos fazer parar de rir, só conseguiu arrancar mais gargalhadas de nós. Era inevitável não se divertir com Alice pulando na ponta dos pés.

- Eu estou falando com vocês! – ela grunhiu quando não recebeu resposta.

- Precisa da ajuda de alguém, irmãzinha? – implicou Emmett com um sorriso zombadeiro.

Pelo rosto dos Cullen eu podia ver que todos eles sentiram falta daquilo.

Emmett tinha o seu costumeiro brilho no olhar, a típica felicidade infantil estampada em seu rosto com covinhas fundas. Alice, por mais que fingisse estar brava, parecia estar se divertindo também. Ás vezes uma ou duas risadas escapavam sem querer de seus lábios quando Emmett ou Edward precisavam se esticar um pouco mais para não deixar o celular cair.

E Edward.. Edward era uma incógnita para mim. Eu não estava capacitada para ler seus sorrisos e olhares. Nunca fui boa com estranhos, nem ao menos conseguia entender a expressão da maior parte dos meus conhecidos. Mas apesar de não conhecê-lo em nada, ele parecia estar tão feliz quanto os outros. O mesmo sorriso que eu vira no aeroporto brilhava em seu rosto.

Alice choramingou batendo o pé.

– Façam alguma coisa!

Para impedir que o jogo atrapalhasse Esme, Emmett estava de costas para o fogão. Caso Edward mandasse o aparelho com um pouco de força a mais, o que Emmett jurou acontecer com muita freqüência, pelo menos alguém alto estaria lá para impedir que o almoço fosse destruído. Edward, por sua vez, se posicionou em frente à porta da cozinha.

De tempos em tempos, eu o percebia olhando por cima do ombro para a sala de estar, seus olhos analisando com rapidez todo o cômodo. Era o que estava fazendo agora, pela terceira vez.

Não demorou muito para que ele olhasse para dentro da cozinha novamente.

Imaginei que ele se prenderia ao jogo como fizera nas últimas duas vezes, entretanto, como se eu estivesse o chamando pelo nome, o seu olhar se dirigiu ao meu por uma pequena fração de segundo. E aquela cor..

Com vergonha, baixei meus olhos para as minhas mãos o mais rápido que pude. Eu não queria que Edward pensasse que eu, uma estranha qualquer, estava o encarando. Desconfortável, me mexi no lugar tomando cada vez mais ar para impedir que o meu rosto corasse. Agora não, por favor.

Quando percebi que as reclamações de Alice estavam cessadas e as risadas de Emmett e Rosalie também, pensei que seria seguro olhá-lo de novo. Só queria saber se ele não estava irritado. Ter certeza de que tudo estava bem. Eu não conhecia Edward, não sabia se ele se incomodaria com o fato de eu estar o observando. E mesmo que eu não fosse corajosa o bastante para lhe pedir desculpas, pelo menos eu pararia caso ele estivesse desconfortável.

Quase como a confissão de um roubo, levantei o olhar com cautela em direção a porta da cozinha.

Por que eu estava fazendo tanto drama por isso?

Edward estava apoiado contra ela, os dois braços cruzados sob o peito e o celular de Alice em uma de suas mãos. Eu me peguei fascinada.

Edward conseguia ser tão bonito... Tão.. Natural.

Era irritante como aquele sorriso torto em seus lábios finos parecia ser a combinação perfeita para os cabelos bronze.

E tais olhos.. Como podiam ser assim? Os olhos de Edward eram algo fora do comum. Fascinavam de tantas maneiras que chega a ser difícil descrever com precisão o que se passava por mim ao vê-los.

Talvez o mais curioso fosse a tonalidade. Não eram verdes. Verde era um adjetivo pobre demais. Chegavam a ser esmeralda, um verde profundo, nem tão escuro, mas também não tão claro.

- Isabella Swan!

- Rose! – pulei no meu lugar. Estava desconcentrada demais para ouvi-la.

- O que você estava olhando? – ela perguntou – Parecia que tinha visto alguém.

Virei a cabeça na direção em que Rose apontou já sabendo o que era. A porta da cozinha. Edward estava lá. Ele e o celular de Alice.

- Não.. Claro que não – tentei mentir, mas para variar as palavras não saíram como eu queria. Senti meu rosto se esquentar. Droga. Por que eu não sabia esconder alguma coisa? – Eu só estava pensando em outra coisa – completei com a voz meio abafada.

- Outra coisa? – Rosalie ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeitamente bem feita para mim.

- Sim. Outra coisa.

_"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and all the things you do…"_

Salva pela campainha.

O toque do celular de Alice, ao mesmo tempo em que me ajudou a evitar as perguntas de Rose, assustou Edward. Não pude conter o suspiro de alívio que escapou pelos meus lábios. O que eu diria caso ela me pressionasse? "Eu estava olhando para Edward porque eu simplesmente não pareço ser capaz de desviar os olhos do rosto dele"?

Isso era ridículo.

- Jasper – ele afirmou ao ver o nome no visor.

Todos nós já sabíamos, era a música dos dois.

- Não atenda – Emmett mandou.

- Edward, passa pra cá! – Alice pediu.

- Desligue – Emmett deu os ombros.

- Ele vai me matar – Edward riu passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos.

- Vai mesmo – a pequena ameaçou.

- Não seja tolo, Ed. Jasper vê Alice todo dia, você tem que aproveitar que ainda é novidade.

- Novidade? – uma voz soou da porta da cozinha, pegando não só Edward, mas todos nós de surpresa.

Em questão de segundos, a música foi encerrada e substituída por um abraço entre Edward e Jasper.

O sorriso no rosto de Emmett foi o bastante para responder a pergunta que há tanto tempo eu havia me feito. Os três mosqueteiros de Esme não eram Emmett, Edward e Alice como eu havia imaginado naquele dia. Eram Emmett, Edward e Jasper.

- Não acredito que você está de volta – Jasper disse ao se afastar do primo. Edward sorriu, mais uma vez passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Nem eu.. – ele murmurou, olhando por cima dos ombros do loiro.

- O que foi? – Rosalie perguntou, mas foi ignorada.

- Carlisle ficou no hospital? – Edward perguntou para Jasper parecendo sem jeito. Ele quase parecia estar com vergonha.

- Não, querido – Esme sorriu, sua voz um pouco mais compreensiva do que o normal – Por que não vai até a garagem? Ele deve precisar de ajuda para trazer alguns documentos.

- Ok – ele respondeu imediatamente – Eu já volto.

Jasper abriu caminho e Edward estava fora da cozinha antes que eu pudesse fechar meus olhos.

- Não tem documentos, tem? – perguntei baixinho para Esme.

- Nem a sombra deles – ela piscou para mim com um amplo sorriso, e eu não pude conter correspondê-lo.

Era bom que Esme tivesse feito isso. Edward parecia desconfortável com o fato de todos estarem ali para presenciar o seu reencontro com Carlisle, mesmo que fossem da sua família.

- Então – Esme apoiou os braços na cintura e riu -, eu não os expulsei da cozinha mais cedo, mas agora vocês vão me ajudar com a mesa.

- Eu sabia que ela ia pedir isso – Emmett resmungou para Jasper – Era bom demais para ser verdade ela não vir atrás de mim com a colher de pau.

Trabalhando em equipe, logo a mesa estava posta. Também não demorou muito para que Carlisle e Edward aparecessem na porta da frente; Edward carregava algumas pastas de papéis e o doutor Cullen trazia sua maleta e o jaleco branco em mãos.

Feitos os cumprimentos e mais algumas brincadeiras da parte de Emmett, nós nos sentamos á mesa e almoçamos juntos.

A harmonia e alegria que pairavam sobre o ar podiam ser quase tocadas de tão sólidas, e eu era grata por Esme e Carlisle permitirem que eu fizesse parte dela.

Os Cullen não eram como qualquer outra família americana, e por não seguirem os padrões de Forks podiam ser vistos com olhos de crítica.

Esme e Carlisle se casaram muito cedo, ambos prestes a entrar na faculdade quando decidiram se unir em matrimônio. Até nas sociedades mais modernas a escolha dos dois seria estranhada, mas nunca mal vista. Então eles tinham se casado com quase dezenove anos, qual é o problema disso?, pensei comigo ao ser ouvinte da história.

Entretanto, não era esse o motivo das críticas.

Quando Alice resolveu me deixar a par da sua história, ela dissera que os anos que se seguiram foram os mais escuros na vida de seus pais.

Esme descobriu que não podia ter filhos. Por dias ela ficava sem comer e dormir, a depressão em que se afundava causando cada vez mais estragos a sua vida. Carlisle sofria ao ver mulher se martirizando – ela não achava justo que ele não tivesse filhos uma vez que os queria tanto quanto ela, e por mais que explicasse que ele não se importava, Esme parecia nem ao menos o ouvir.

"Os dois são uma coisa só, Bella. Talvez você não entenda, mas um não conseguia sorrir enquanto o outro não sorrisse também" Alice explicara com os olhos negros de tristeza.

Desesperado, Carlisle procurou ajuda. Teve medo de recorrer aos seus pais que os condenavam por ter se casado tão cedo, a medicina parecia uma brincadeira de criança em comparação a gravidade do problema, os amigos dos dois não pareciam ter mais esperanças para ajudá-la.

Pensou estar num caminho sem volta quando numa tarde de setembro o telefone de seu escritório tocou.

Era Elizabeth Anne Platt, a mãe de Esme.

O telefonema pode ter sido breve, mas foi decisivo para a vida dos Cullen. Sempre envolvida com projetos beneficentes, Elizabeth tinha a solução para a doença da filha e a infelicidade do genro. Três crianças, todas da mesma família. Carlisle sabia que não seria fácil, mas aceitou o desafio.

Anos mais tarde, Alice, uma das três crianças, estaria sentada a minha frente, contando com o orgulho os obstáculos que os pais adotivos enfrentaram para criar ela, Emmett e Edward.

O início não fora um mar de rosas, principalmente depois da morte da irmã de Esme e seu marido. Ela deixara seus dois filhos sem tutor e por mais que os Cullen quisessem ter Jasper e Rosalie em sua família, eles sabiam que não tinham capacidade de criar cinco crianças na mesma casa.

Claro que os Hale não foram para um orfanato. Elizabeth se tornou sua tutora, e teria sido a mãe-avó daquelas crianças caso eles não passassem mais tempo na casa de sua filha do que na sua.

Anos se passaram e as cinco crianças cresceram juntas, separadas apenas pelas noites de semana quando Rosalie e Jasper eram obrigados a voltarem para sua segunda casa – já que a primeira sempre fora a da "Tia Esme".

Com o tempo, Jasper e Alice juntamente com Emmett e Rosalie começaram com as típicas brincadeiras de namoro infantil. Edward não parecia se importar em vê-los de mãos dadas, mas no dia em que Alice chegou em casa com os lábios vermelhos depois do cinema, ele sentiu vontade de quebrar o pescoço do primo em dois. Era a sua irmã mais nova. O mesmo aconteceu com Emmett, mas no lugar de Jasper. Quando ele convidou Rosalie para o baile de inverno da oitava série, Jasper ficou uma semana sem dirigir a palavra a ele. Os namorados podiam ser da mesma família, mas quem ligava pra isso? As meninas ainda seriam protegidas pelos respectivos irmãos mais velhos.

Hoje, a família Cullen vivia feliz em Forks. Carlisle e Esme tinham uma casa afastada da cidade, construída especialmente para eles ao decidirem se mudar de Los Angeles.

Quanto Jasper e Rosalie, Elizabeth não teve coragem de mantê-los separados dos outros. Comprou uma casa no centro de Forks onde os dois moravam juntos. De tempos em tempos visitava os netos para ter certeza de que estava tudo em ordem.

No dia em que ouvi a história de Alice, senti uma imensa alegria tomar conta de mim por saber que no final tudo dera certo. Não existia prova maior do que os sorrisos em seus rostos. A cada dia eu os admirava cada vez mais, porque, apesar de toda a felicidade que circundava essa família, ainda não era fácil viver com os olhares tortos que alguns morados moralistas de Forks os dirigiam.

Terminado o almoço, Carlisle se desculpou por não poder ficar mais e saiu da mesa antes que todos tivessem terminado a sobremesa. Já era de se esperar que isso acontecesse. O hospital de Forks não tinha muito médicos no mesmo nível que o Doutor Cullen. Quando havia uma ausência não prevista de sua parte era difícil para a direção substituí-lo na última hora.

Ele parecia triste em ter que ir, e mesmo assim, sorriu ao se despedir de nós e abraçar Edward e Esme mais uma vez.

Alice se comportou como sempre durante todo o almoço, entretanto, quando Emmett e Edward se sentaram no sofá para ver TV com Jasper, ela decidira se vingar da brincadeira com seu celular. Com o biquinho mais triste que eu já a vira fazer, a pequena disse a Esme que o certo era deixar os dois limparem a louça já que ela fora injustiçada. E como ninguém, nem mesmo a sua mãe, resiste aos encantos dessa pequena, os dois foram para a cozinha.

Enquanto o sorriso de Alice dobrou de tamanho ao vê-los se atrapalhando com os pratos, Rosalie pareceu comovida com a dificuldade do namorado e resolveu os ajudar.

"Vou estragar a minha unha" ela franziu o cenho e deu um longo suspiro, "mas é por uma boa causa."

Isso me deixou mais uma vez sozinha entre Jasper e Alice.

Eu sabia que os dois não se viam desde o intervalo na escola, por isso, me desculpei e inventei que precisava conversar com Charlie. Era melhor deixá-los á vontade, e eu também não era a melhor companhia hoje. Ainda estava cansada demais, eu precisava dormir.

Com o celular em mãos, aproveitei o silêncio da varanda da casa e resolvi todas as pendências que aceitar o convite de Alice me trouxe.

Primeiro, liguei para Charlie e o avisei que não passaria em casa hoje. Eu lhe disse para pedir uma pizza ou tentar fazer uma coisa simples na cozinha – simples como um ovo frito, já que ele conseguia criar fogo até com o molho de macarrão.

Ele pareceu animado demais com a minha noite fora quando eu mencionei a parte do jantar. Disse que ia pedir uma pizza ao invés de se arriscar. Pensei seriamente em requisitar Alice e Jasper para me deixarem em casa por algumas horas para que eu cozinhasse alguma coisa para ele, mas achei que o coração do meu pai poderia sobreviver a um ou dois dias com os alimentos não-saudáveis de Forks.

Imagino que a idéia de comer uma pizza depois de semanas com os meus jantares saudáveis o tenha feito feliz.

"Durma bem, Bells. E não se esqueça de cancelar com Jake amanhã."

"Eu já ia ligar para ele," expliquei "mas tudo bem, pai. Qualquer coisa me ligue, ok?"

"Fique tranqüila, criança. Esse velho se cuidou muito bem enquanto esteve sozinho" ele dissera por fim.

Desliguei o celular com um pequeno aperto no peito. Era impossível não perceber que Charlie nunca tinha superado a fuga da minha mãe. Eu só queria que ele pudesse ser feliz de novo. Feliz ao lado de alguém que realmente vá o amar.

O vento gelado bateu contra o meu rosto, e eu esperei pacientemente pelos primeiros pingos da chuva. Não vieram.

Ao longe, as colinas e montanhas eram quase invisíveis por baixo da névoa espessa. Hoje estava mais frio do que o normal em Forks.

Como não estava chovendo e ninguém havia me gritado ainda, acreditei ter tempo para mais uma ligação.

"Alô?" uma voz sonolenta atendeu ao telefone.

"Você não deveria estar estudando?"

"Bom falar com você também, mamãe." Ele riu, "Ganhou mais um ano por causa dessa."

"Ótimo!" concordei animada. Agora eu tinha vinte e três e ele trinta. Um dia eu o alcançaria.

"_Claro, mas considerando a diferença de maturidade entre rapazes e garotas, não temos que contar como a idade dos cachorros? O que isso me torna, uns doze anos mais velha?"_

_Ele sorriu, revirando os olhos. "Ok, mas se vamos começar a ser seletivos assim, você tem que contar o seu tamanho também. Você é tão pequena que teria que descontar uns dez anos do seu total"._

"_Um metro e sessenta é perfeitamente normal", eu funguei. "Não é culpa minha se você é anormal." (...)_

_Quando nós chegamos em La Push, eu estava com vinte e dois anos e ele estava com trinta - ele definitivamente estava colocando a balança a favor das habilidades dele. Lua Nova. Capítulo seis, Amigos._

"Não, espere!" ele tentou voltar atrás ao perceber o que me dissera, mas de nada adiantou. "Ok, você venceu essa."

"Eu devia te acordar mais vezes", o provoquei ainda rindo.

"Claro, claro."

"Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?" perguntei sem saber por onde começar.

"Vamos lá, Bella. Eu sei que você vai cancelar comigo."

"Mesmo assim..."

"Acabe comigo, Swan" ele disse sério, mas eu quase o podia ver se segurando para não rir.

"Você é tão dramático", eu ri mais uma vez, e me apoiei no parapeito da varanda. Mesmo não vendo quase nada, era uma vista linda a que eles tinham para o vale.

"Não vem amanhã então?"

E seria mais bonita ainda se não estivesse tão nublado.

"É..." suspirei. "Mas posso ir no domingo, tudo bem?"

"Claro, claro."

"Certeza?"

"Amanhã Embry e Quil vem para cá de qualquer jeito. Não se preocupe, Bella. Quil vai ficar chateado por não te ver-"

"Absoluta?" o interrompi.

"Se você perguntar de novo, vou falar da Leah durante o domingo inteiro" ele ameaçou.

"Se é assim.." eu ri mais uma vez.

Conversar com Jacob era mais fácil do que respirar. As palavra e brincadeiras saíam com tanta facilidade que ás vezes eu me perguntava se ele tinha um dom ou truque pra acabar com a minha timidez.

Quando dei por mim, já estávamos falando de outras coisas.

Era sobre os jogos de baseball que Billy e Charlie tinham mania de assistir um na casa do outro. Esses eram os únicos dias da semana que Jacob ou eu ficávamos até mais tarde fora sem que nossos pais reclamassem. Ele dizia que o próximo seria na quarta, mas eu teimava em dizer que era na segunda.

Teríamos conversado por mais tempo caso Alice não tivesse me gritado como eu imaginei que ela faria mais cedo. Talvez Edward a distraísse mais do que Jasper ou Emmett, pensei maliciosa.

Foi com um sorriso nos lábios que eu saí da varanda e entrei na sala de novo.

"Imagino que você não estava conversando com Charlie" Alice me analisou de cima a baixo, suas mãos apoiadas contra a sua cintura. Eu balancei a cabeça, em negativa, e antes que pudesse responder, ela continuou. "Rosalie pediu pra a deixarmos em casa.. Quer ir?"

Nós gastamos mais tempo na casa dos Hale do que eu imaginei ser possível. Claro que não pretendíamos chegar e ir embora, mas eu não imaginei passar quatro longas horas ajudando Alice arrumar a sua prima para a festa do terceiro ano da escola.

No final, como de costume, Rosalie parecia mais um anjo do que uma garota comum de dezenove anos. Digo, não comum. Rose nunca fora comum. Essa palavra simplesmente não fazia parte do seu grupo de adjetivos.

Nessa noite, Alice havia a deixado além da imaginação. Sua maquiagem estava deslumbrante, os olhos azuis destacados pela sombra escura e o penteado solto.

Seu vívido vestido vermelho era aberto nas costas, apertado panturrilha onde se abria um detalhe flutuante, e com um decote que ia do seu pescoço até a cintura. Quase doía olhar para ela.

Ao sair da sua casa, senti pena de todas as garotas presentes a essa festa.

Finalmente estávamos de volta, e para o meu azar, as conseqüências de uma noite mal dormida já começavam a me assombrar. Minha cabeça parecia estar prestes a se desligar a qualquer segundo, e eu temi chatear Alice. Ela me chamara para lhe fazer companhia, não para dormir antes das onze.

Foi pensando nisso que eu me esforcei para manter os olhos abertos enquanto descíamos do carro. E pensar que eu acordaria as quatro..

Sem aviso prévio, o vazio dos meus pesadelos me acertou de novo.

Amaldiçoei a mim mesma por ter pensado e ainda reagir aquele sonho. Eu já superei isso. Fui ao aeroporto, vi o portão de embarque, eu vi as pessoas! Não tinha por que eu me sentir mal sobre isso! Estava acabado, não estava?

_Não estava?_

- Bella? – Alice me chamou quando bati a porta do carro.

- Sim?

- Você está sem cor – ela se aproximou cuidadosa.

- Estou?

- Está. Tudo bem?

- Claro – sorri fraca. Eu estava bem, menti para mim mesma, eu estava bem – Minha pressão caiu, foi isso.

- Não minta para mim – ela exigiu preocupada.

- Alice...

- Você está cansada.

Não era uma pergunta.

- Ás vezes eu não te entendo, Bella – continuou. – Você não está bem, posso ver em seus olhos que poderia até matar por uma cama nesse exato segundo – ah, e como eu mataria! -, e você insiste em parecer forte. O dia inteiro você sorriu, foi educada. Até estava tranqüila quando conversou com Edward!

Eu poderia concordar que me esforcei em fazer tudo o que ela disse. Com exceção da última frase.

- Eu estou bem, Alice – repeti para ela e a mim mesma em voz alta – Não estava fingindo, você sabe que sou uma péssima atriz. É que tem horas mais difíceis do que as outras. Ás vezes eu me distraio, mas quando volto a lembrar – eu gaguejei – Eu estou cansada. Não consigo mais-

Era difícil colocar em palavras.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa e deitar, ok? – ela me interrompeu.

- E Edward? Você não quer ficar com ele?

- Bella, você está vendo algum carro? – ela sorriu apontando para o espaço vazio na garagem – Edward provavelmente arrastou Emmett e Jasper com ele para irem para Port Angels. Ele sente falta de correr.

- Não é perigoso? – mordi meu lábio aflita.

- Não, bobinha. Velocidade está no sangue – ela sorriu divertida, antes de puxar pela mão em direção a porta da frente. – Você vai ficar bem?

- Vou – suspirei. Era desconfortável ser analisada pelos seus olhos tão atentos – Mas não pense que por isso eu vou desistir da sua proposta. Vamos direto para a cama.

- Ah não, Bella! – ela resmungou de brincadeira ao abrir a porta.

Eu estava pouco consciente de Alice andando de um lado para o outro pela cozinha enquanto a esperava terminar o nosso lanche. O esforço que eu fazia para manter os olhos abertos era fora do comum.

"E você insiste em parecer forte. O dia inteiro você sorriu", as palavras da minha amiga ecoavam na minha cabeça.

Durante toda a tarde eu não tive dificuldade nenhuma em ser a Bella de um mês atrás. Conhecer Edward, discutir com Emmett, o almoço, o telefonema com Jacob, o tempo na casa de Rose... Eu não estava fingindo, mas a julgar pelo meu estado agora, aquelas horas pareciam ter sido demais para mim. Era como se o meu corpo tivesse se concentrado em gastar todas as minhas últimas energias, que já não eram muitas, nessa sexta-feira.

- Bella – Alice sussurrou, balançando meu ombro com delicadeza – Bella, acorde...

- Desculpe – eu murmurei meio grogue – Eu só estava... estava...

- Descansando – ela completou – Eu entendo.

- Não, Alice – reforcei. - De verdade, eu sinto muito. Você queria uma companhia e eu estou aqui parecendo uma morta viva.

- Pare de falar bobagem – ela me empurrou o prato com dois pãezinhos – Coma – ela pegou um e continuou – E eu não me importo se você mal vai conseguir subir as escadas quando formos para o quarto. Eu realmente prefiro que você esteja aqui a sozinha na sua casa.

Respirei fundo.

A janela da cozinha estava fechada, mas eu podia ver que estava chovendo. O barulho me incomodava, o cheiro da umidade também. Parecia trazer de voltar aquelas imagens, aquela agonia.

- O que está acontecendo comigo, Alice? Parece ligar e desligar. Seria melhor se eu pudesse não criar esperanças de que estou bem. Hoje, depois que entrei no aeroporto, eu pensei ter superado isso. Eu me senti bem, acreditei estar curada! Mas não! Na primeira chance a coisa volta.

As palavras saíram rápidas. Abaixei a minha cabeça e puxei o ar com força numa tentativa inútil de acalmar a minha respiração.

- Bella... – Alice disse cautelosa, e eu podia sentir a sua mão em meu ombro – Vamos resolver. Vai acabar. Talvez você só precise conversar com alguém sobre isso, como fez agora. Muitas vezes adianta, sabe, colocar para fora.

- Eu já te disse tudo – murmurei cerrando meus dentes.

- Então vamos esperar até essa noite. Você só disse o quanto te incomodava hoje, talvez isso faça diferença.

Eu concordei com a cabeça sem dar muito crédito a suas palavras.

- Podemos ir agora?

- Dormir?

- É.

- Você não comeu – ela riu levantando a minha cabeça com uma das mãos. Fiz uma careta.

- Estou sem fome.

- Ok, Bella adormecida – Ela deu um pulo da cadeira e me puxou - São nove horas da noite, mas nós vamos dormir.

- Obrigada – eu sorri realmente grata, deixando-a me levar escada a cima.

Mal entramos no quarto, Alice se jogou nos travesseiros brancos e os abraçou com força. Para a nossa, melhor, para a minha sorte, a cama já estava arrumada.

Nós iríamos a dividir como sempre fizemos nas outras vezes em que eu viera para cá, era tão grande que se Rose quisesse se juntar a nós depois da sua festa, ainda sobraria espaço.

Eu me deitei ao seu lado, e fechei os olhos serena. Estava ciente que precisava trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes antes de dormir, mas o cansaço parecia falar mais alto.

- Se você acordar de noite – as palavras de Alice soavam distantes – você me chama? Eu quero te fazer companhia.

A última coisa que me lembro antes de fechar os olhos definitivamente foi o barulho da sua risada de sino.

Meus olhos se abriram nas exatas quatro horas da manhã.

Esperei pelo vazio, mas ele não voltou. Esperei pela falta de fôlego, mas ela não veio. Esperei pelo batimento acelerado e o suor frio, mas nada disso aconteceu.

Passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo e me sentei na cama. Então eu não tinha sonhado? Mas era.. Era impossível. Eu sempre acordava com esse sonho. Sempre.

A luz entrava para o quarto, iluminando com suavidade os contornos dos móveis. Percepção caiu sobre mim.

Ah!

Eu gargalhei baixinho. O som fez os meus olhos se esbugalharem de dúvida. Eu estava sorrindo, sorrindo ás quatro da manhã, depois de uma noite bem dormida. Eu me senti tão leve que quase ri de novo, só pra fazer a sensação se prolongar.

O dia anterior passou pela minha cabeça como um filme. Não foram vinte quatro horas comuns. Eu tinha ido até o aeroporto e enfrentado o cenário dos meus sonhos. Alice tinha conversando comigo, e finalmente consegui lhe dizer – não em detalhes graças a minha falta de sucesso em manter meus olhos abertos – o que se passava comigo. Talvez enfrentar esses medos fosse a resposta para tudo.

Afundei nas cobertas fofas de novo e me virei em direção a janela. Era noite de lua cheia.

Não havia tanta neblina agora, eu podia ver com algum esforço os contornos escuros das montanhas do vale. Mas a orla das árvores próximas a casa estavam embaçadas pela névoa espessa. De relance, vi alguns olhos brilhantes em alguns galhos. Corujas, concluí.

Toda a cena teria me assustado caso a luz prateada não afastasse a escuridão daquele quadro. Engraçado como um pouco de claridade amenizava os medos.

Quantas noites bonitas assim eu tinha perdido por culpa desses sonhos?

Alice se mexeu ao meu lado na cama e eu me virei para observá-la. Com os olhos fechados e a paz desenhada no rosto era quase impossível não acreditar que ela era um anjinho. Tinha as duas mãos juntas, apoiavam seu rosto sob o travesseiro. E ela era, de fato, um anjo. Amanhã eu lhe daria um abraço por ser tão genial e ter resolvido meu problema. Mas amanhã, não agora...

Dez, quinze, trinta, quarenta minutos. O relógio em cima da cabeceira ditava o passar do tempo. Era só mais uma noite. Sem pesadelos, e sem o cansaço, mas ainda era só mais uma noite de insônia. Fiquei observando a janela na esperança de dormir de novo, até que o visor me mostrou que eram cinco horas.

Respirei fundo, impaciente.

De repente, eu não tinha mais vontade de ficar na cama. As cobertas pareciam quentes demais, os travesseiros incomodavam e eu queria levantar. Sentia urgência de dar o fora dali.

Com cuidado, me esgueirei para fora da cama e fui até o banheiro sem dificuldade em passar pelo corredor. Meus olhos já estavam acostumados com a escuridão, e eu conhecia aquele caminho.

Como imaginei, não havia um barulho sequer na casa. Esme e Carlisle estavam em Seattle e os garotos provavelmente desmaiados em seus quartos. Eu os vira chegando em casa? Não.. Acho que não. Tinha uma vaga lembrança de Alice me pedindo para acordá-la e mencionar alguma coisa sobre "estou cansada também", mas era só isso. Estavam em Port Angels, provavelmente voltaram há pouco tempo.

Acendi as luzes do banheiro depois de fechar a porta com cautela, e admito que me senti satisfeita ao olhar para o espelho. Nunca dei muita importância para aparência, mas fiquei contente ao ver o meu cabelo perfeitamente arrumado. Digo, não perfeitamente, diferente do ninho de palha que costumava aparecer na minha cabeça quando eu acordava. Eu quase podia jurar que eu não me mexera essa noite.

Com os dentes escovados, fiz o meu caminho para o quarto novamente. Hesitei na porta que eu deixara aberta. A cama ainda não era convidativa, pelo contrário. Eu ainda sentia como se precisasse dar o fora dali. Talvez um copo d'água ajudasse. É, beber alguma coisa com certeza me ajudaria a dormir de novo.

Antes de me virar e descer escada a baixo, vi minha jaqueta sobre a mesa. Deixá-la foi tentador demais para mim. Não tinha necessidade, convenci a mim mesma, eu não demoraria na cozinha.

Desci as escadas com um cuidado dobrado.

Com medo de acordar alguém, não acendi nenhuma das luzes, mas me agarrei ao corrimão com medo de tropeçar. Ninguém queria ser acordado pelo meu grito caso eu caísse e quebrasse a perna. E que idéia a minha! Logo eu, desastrada e sem um mínimo de coordenação, descer as escadas no escuro e usando meias. Eu era um desastre natural. E não fazia nada para evitar isso.

Uma vez na cozinha, achei que não seria problema acender uma das luzes. Era arriscar demais querer achar um copo naquela escuridão. Me aproximei do secador para pegá-lo, e notei pela janela que não chovia mais.

Isso era bom, o céu estaria limpo para a magnitude da Lua cheia reinar.

Ao acender as luzes, não imaginei que isso aconteceria, mas eu já não estava tão apta a enxergar no escuro como estava antes. Quando saí da cozinha, tudo não se passava de uma sala negra novamente. Ótimo. Dei alguns passos para frente, e parei quando a luz prateada entrou na sala.

A varanda estava aberta, e as cortinas sendo afastadas pelo vento da noite. Uma pequena fresta podia ser vista. A luz prateada, a floresta negra e o céu limpo.

Faria algum mal se..? Todos estavam dormindo, e eu seria silenciosa. Só até o sono voltar. Eu não acordaria ninguém.

Quando dei por mim, já estava do lado de fora. Era a mesma vista da janela de Alice, entretanto, eu não conseguia ver as montanhas mais. Não que isso fosse ruim, o esplendor da floresta durante a noite ainda estava ali. Ele e a lua.

Branca como neve, e brilhante como um diamante. Ela sempre fora tão bonita? Eu não me lembrava de ter visto a lua cheia dia nenhum desde que me mudara para Forks. O céu sempre estava nublado ou chuvoso, o que me prendia embaixo dos travesseiros até que eu conseguisse dormir.

"A chuva limpa o céu", uma vozinha disse na minha cabeça, "você nunca o olhou depois das tempestades."

E por mais estranho que isso venha soar, ela estava certa. Eu era tão pessimista que nunca observei o quanto a chuva pode deixar o céu bonito. A lua era a grande estrela da noite, mas havia aquelas pequenas coadjuvantes da sua peça. Os pequenos pontinhos de brilho se esforçavam em estar a altura da principal, o que deixava todo o espetáculo ainda mais bonito.

Era simplesmente-

- Boa noite? – uma voz musical sussurrou.

Engasguei com o ar. Uma mão encostou-se ao meu ombro.

- Você me assustou - sussurrei sem fôlego.

- Sinto muito - ele sorriu divertido.

Com o batimento acelerado, ouvi com muita clareza quando ele se apoiou no parapeito ao meu lado. Meus olhos continuaram cuidadosamente focalizados nas sombras da floresta a minha frente.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio observando a lua à medida que a minha respiração se acalmava.

- Perdeu o sono? - sua voz baixa era baixa, mas no silêncio daquela noite eu poderia ouvi-lo perfeitamente.

- Sim? - a resposta soou como uma pergunta. A verdade era que nem eu mesma sabia. Estar acordada e com o estado de espírito tão positivo não podia ser um caso de insônia.

- _Sim?_ Isso não é muito convicto, Bella - ele riu baixando o olhar a altura do meu.

- Eu sei - concordei com um suspiro, ciente de que aqueles olhos me estudavam nesse exato momento, mas sem desviar os meus da floresta - Perdeu o sono? – o imitei.

- Não – pelo canto do olho, pude vê-lo sorrindo. Voltei meu olhar para o dele, curiosa pelo fato do seu sorriso não chegar aos seus olhos. Eles pareciam frustrados. - Fuso horário – ele explicou - A essa hora eu estaria na escola. E eu dormi demais no avião, não tenho mais o que sonhar.

Ele fez uma carinha tristonha, próxima das que sua irmã costumava fazer. Sorri divertida. Sempre soube que era de família.

- Você tinha aula desde cedo?

- Música de manhã, escola tradicional depois.

- Isso parece cansativo.

- Não mais do que passar o tempo sem fazer nada.

- E qual era o problema? – perguntei – Você não gostava das pessoas.. ou, realmente não tinha o que se fazer?

- Um pouco dos dois – respondeu frio, seu olhar voltando para a vista.

As últimas palavras de Edward me confundiram, mas eu preferi morder a minha língua a perguntar mais. Eu tinha sido apresentada a ele em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Não existia intimidade nenhuma para que eu ficasse lhe perguntando sobre a sua estadia e aparente desânimo com a Itália.

Essa era a primeira vez que ficávamos sozinhos de verdade - com exceção de quando me desculpei por afastar Carlisle - e eu estava um pouco nervosa sobre isso.

Não respondi, e ele também não parecia disposto a manter uma conversa. Não tínhamos muito que dizer um para o outro. Um silêncio confortável se deu entre nós, quebrado de vezes em vezes com barulhos vindos de ambas as partes, ou até mesmo das corujas na floresta.

Era só mais uma noite silenciosa, afinal de contas.

Não sei em que ponto a curiosidade ficou insuportável demais. Sim, era uma vista muito bonita, mas a floresta e a lua não pareciam ser o bastante para prender a minha atenção.

Seu rosto estava voltado para frente, e eu rezei para que ele não voltasse o olhar para mim como fizera mais cedo. Isso sim seria mau educado, ser pega o analisando duas vezes no mesmo dia. Com cautela, o observei atenta pelo canto do olho.

Me arrependi por ter o feito.

Meus olhos observaram suas feições atentamente. Sua dura mandíbula quadrada, a curva mais suave dos seus lábios cheios - agora estavam curvados pra cima num sorriso maroto, uma mecha de cabelos cor de bronze caindo sob a sua testa...

Sob a luz da Lua, sua pele ficava mais pálida do que eu imaginava ser possível. E mesmo sendo quase tão pálida quanto a minha, ele não parecia doente como eu deveria estar parecendo. Edward era realmente muito bonito, e ele parecia se adequar mais a luz da lua do que a do sol.

Quase como um anjo, aquele tipo de criatura que só vem até nós em sonhos.

Talvez fosse de família, Carlisle e Esme também pareciam desenhos vivos. Mas Edward parecia ser diferente de qualquer ator ou modelo. Diferente dessas figuras ilustrativas, ele era interessante. Não era só mais um rostinho bonito. Edward estava acima dessa etiqueta em vários níveis.

Eu deixei seus olhos por último, sabendo que quando eu olhasse dentro deles haveria uma grande possibilidade de perder a linha de raciocínio. Eles estavam grandes, quentes com a felicidade moldada num verde derretido e refletindo o brilho do luar. Olhos tão bonitos que-

Olhavam para mim.

Desviamos imediatamente.

Senti meu rosto esquentar. Droga, Isabella! Qual o seu problema!? Idiota, idiota, idiota!

Não arrisquei me virar para ver a sua reação.

Por favor, que ele não me visse vermelha. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Ele não disse nada, e muito menos eu. Amaldiçoei a mim mesma de todas as forças possíveis até que o calor em volta das maças do meu rosto começou a diminuir.

Pelo menos isso.

Suspirei pesadamente. Precisava me livrar da tensão que de repente parecia de envolta no ar.

Nós dois continuamos em silêncio, ambos observando a névoa espessa se movimentando com a força do vento. Eu tremi. Droga.

- Você está com frio? – ele perguntou quando eu balancei a cabeça para espantar o arrepio.

- É só o vento - expliquei, tremendo de novo.

- Você não tem um casaco? - a voz dele era desaprovadora.

- Tenho – eu olhei para o lado, esperando encontrar a minha jaqueta, até que me lembrei de tê-la deixado no quarto de Alice. – Esquece, está lá em cima.

Edward já estava tirando o dele. Ele estava tirando um casaco de couro bege claro; por baixo ele usava uma camiseta branca. Ficava perfeita nele, enfatizando como o seu peito era musculoso.

Ele me passou o casaco, atrapalhando as minhas observações.

- Tome - ele disse prontamente.

- Não precisa, Edward – balancei a cabeça em negativa - Eu estou bem.

- Bella, você está tremendo!

- É impressão sua - teimei mordendo o meu lábio inferior. Edward não colocou o casaco novamente.

- Você é muito teimosa.

- Como pode ter certeza? - me conhecia há menos de um dia!

- Eu costumo ler bem as pessoas - disse dando os ombros. - Mas você é difícil de ler.

- Muito obrigada - murmurei irônica. Abusado.

- Você mora em Forks há quanto tempo?

Eu cogitei em ignorá-lo, e quase consegui.

Até que olhei para os seus olhos esmeraldas de novo.

- Alguns meses. Não faz mais de um ano.

- Você não gosta de frio.

- Como você pode ter certeza, Edward? - perguntei novamente, começando a ficar irritada com a sua convicção.

E pelo fato dele estar certo.

- Presumi errado? - ele me pressionou, ignorando minha pergunta. Trinquei os dentes antes de voltar a cabeça em direção a floresta.

- Não.

- Imaginei - ele riu apoiando as costas no parapeito, de modo que seu rosto ficava de frente para o meu. Continuei olhando para a floresta firmemente. - Por que insiste em passar frio se não gosta?

- Se eu pegar o seu casaco, você é quem vai sentir frio.

- Não vou – ele me assegurou, esticando os dois braços na minha direção. Um arrepio repentino me fez cruzar os meus com força na frente do meu peito. – Vê? Não estou tremendo, diferente de você.

- Estou bem – afirmei de novo.

- E eu posso ir até o meu quarto – ele me ignorou - se precisar de outro casaco.

- Posso ir até o quarto de Alice também.

- Você vai acordá-la. Ela tem um sono leve.

Ele estava certo.

- Pegue, Bella – ele pediu novamente, seu rosto de aproximando mais ainda do meu. – Me deixe ajudá-la, por favor.

Ele despejou todo o poder dos seus olhos sobre mim ao dizer essas últimas palavras. Seu rosto deslumbrante era simpático, franco até. Nos lábios, um leve sorriso amigável.

Minha cabeça começou ficar meio leve.

"Respire!" mandou a vozinha.

- Obrigada – gaguejei sem fôlego. O sorriso de Edward ficou ainda maior.

- Disponha – ele cruzou os braços musculosos sob o peito. Reprimi um suspiro.

Droga, Isabella! O que diabos está acontecendo com você!?

- Agora vista – ele ordenou com a voz gentil.

"Obrigada", eu disse de novo colocando o casaco dele. Estava quente e a diferença de temperatura me vez tremer de novo.

O cheiro era delicioso. Eu inalei, tentando identificar a deliciosa essência. Não parecia ser perfume. As mangas eram grandes demais; tive que colocá-las pra trás para libertar minhas mãos.

- Se você não gosta de frio – ele continuou –, o que te trouxe a chuvosa Forks?

- Minha mãe se casou de novo - eu disse sem me lembrar de que queria ignorá-lo há poucos minutos - Ela e Phil queriam viajar e ela não podia fazer isso comigo por perto.

- Ela te mandou para cá, então?

- Não! - disse rapidamente - Não, claro que não. Renée queria que eu ficasse com ela. Ela não queria que eu viesse para Forks.

- E por que veio?

Eu não conseguia compreender o seu interesse, mas ele continuou a me olhar com olhos penetrantes, como se a história chata da minha vida fosse de alguma forma vitalmente importante.

- Ela não podia viajar comigo, por causa da minha escola.

As sobrancelhas dele se encontraram.

- Eu não entendo - admitiu e pareceu excessivamente frustrado com o fato.

Suspirei. Porque eu estava explicando isso pra ele?

Ele continuou a me encarar com óbvia curiosidade.

- No início ela ficou comigo, mas ela sentia a falta dele. Achei que era o certo vir para cá e a deixá-la ser feliz com Phil.

- E você é feliz aqui?

Se eu era feliz? Defina felicidade, por favor.

Havia momentos felizes, horas em que eu agradecia ao destino por ter me mandando para a "chuvosa Forks", como ele dissera.

Mas é claro que junto com os sonhos, existiam os pesadelos. Nem tudo era um mar de rosas, afinal.

- Por que você se importa tanto? – soltei sem pensar, de repente incomodada com a sua curiosidade sobre mim.

Ele pausou, por um instante seu rosto estonteante ficou inesperadamente vulnerável.

- Eu não sei - ele cochichou. – Estou sendo rude por fazer todas essas perguntas?

- Não.. – respondi com um fio de voz. – Claro que não. Acho que é normal você se sentir – hesitei – curioso.

- Para ser sincero, eu nem sempre sou assim.

- Por que não?

- Não sei – ele deu os ombros – Talvez eu nunca tenha me importado.

Graças ao que ele dissera, agora eu tinha várias perguntas. Só não sabia como colocá-las para fora sem parecer uma Jéssica Stanley.

- É engraçado, Bella – ele disse finalmente, quando eu continuei em silêncio. – Talvez por eu ter chegado depois de todos a conhecerem e a considerarem parte da família. Eu realmente não sei. Por favor, não pense que eu estou me aproveitando de você ou coisa parecida, eu nunca faria isso. Eu só quero conhecê-la melhor.

- Está tudo bem, Edward – sorri o tranqüilizando – E para ser sincera, você não é o único que se sente assim, como se estivesse atrasado em relação aos outros. Também quero o conhecer melhor.

Ao invés de rir como eu esperava que fizesse, Edward deu um sorriso suave e encantador.

* * *

Gostaram? Vou ficar devendo esse final de conversa dos dois, mas antes que taquem objetos em mim, eu prometo que o que tiver de importante vai ficar na cabeça do Edward – claro que da Bella também, mas o próximo capítulo não é dela. Muhaha, é proposital.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e por todos os elogios! Eu queria ter tempo pra responder todos vocês, mas (in)felizmente, a escola anda me tomando tempo demais. Mas fiquem sabendo que eu leio tudo e ainda quase dou pulos de alegria quando abro a minha página e vejo que recebi mais uma. Ou seja, por favor não deixem de mandar :)

Próximo capítulo, rotina.

Mari _xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Rotina**

_Seus olhos castanhos focaram a lua por apenas um instante antes de responder. Quero conhecê-la melhor, boa Cullen! Com todas as minhas forças, quis engolir as palavras que proferi. Isso com certeza quebrou o gelo. _

_"Está tudo bem, Edward" Bella finalmente falou, e foi só então que percebi que não respirei enquanto ela não respondeu. "E para ser sincera, você não é o único que se sente assim, como se estivesse atrasado em relação aos outros. Também quero o conhecer melhor."_

_Ela sorria, e uma estranha calmaria se deu em mim. Ela não estava desconfortável. Apesar da minha curiosidade, ela estava bem. Um pouco irritada, mas bem. _

_"Edward, você se importa se eu lhe fizer uma pergunta agora?" _

_Ela estava corando? Era difícil dizer. Sua pele parecia de marfim exposto ao luar branco. Mas eu não podia dizer muito, provavelmente a minha também não estava muito diferente. _

_"Não, claro que não. O que você gostaria de saber?"_

- Edward?

Por favor, que eu ainda esteja sonhando.

- Edward!

Como se o barulho da cortina sendo aberta já não fosse o suficiente para me acordar, os fracos raios do sol vieram diretamente para o meu rosto.

Droga.

Como reflexo, virei de bruços e joguei um dos travesseiros sob a minha cabeça.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?! - murmurei entre dentes. Meus olhos ardiam por causa da mudança de claridade.

- Impedindo que você se atrase para o seu primeiro dia de aula, oras! Vamos, separei a blusa perfeita para você.

Alice, com o seu peso quase inválido, sentou em cima das minhas costas e cutucou a minha nuca.

- Despertador? - perguntei.

- Ele tocou, - a voz de Emmett soou abafada - só que você estava sonhando alto demais para ouvi-lo.

Se ele soubesse que o meu sonho era mais uma lembrança do que um devaneio, não estaria rindo.

- E vocês acordaram com ele? - perguntei. Alice rolou para o outro lado da cama para que eu pudesse levantar.

- Não mesmo - Emmett riu. - É impossível acordar com essa música para bebê dormir.

- Você não pode dizer nada da música, Em - Alice se levantou e foi em sua direção - Esme ainda precisa te acordar todas as manhãs.

- Ainda? - exclamei, seguido de uma risada. A imagem de Esme entrando no quarto de Emmett e gentilmente o acordando passou pela minha cabeça.

- Ela é quem insiste! - ele exclamou cruzando os braços sob o peito.

- Como você quiser - Alice nos cortou antes que perdêssemos mais tempo com a troca de amabilidades - Edward, falta meia hora para a secretaria abrir. Estamos esperando lá embaixo, ok?

- Ok - eu estava meio tonto. Era muita informação para quem acabara de acordar.

- A sua blusa está na porta do armário, já que você perguntou - seus olhos brilhavam de excitação. _Ótimo_. Ela puxou Emmett para fora do quarto antes que eu pudesse responder. A julgar pelo seu sorriso, eu podia ver que aquela baixinha estava muito feliz em me tirar da cama.

Ainda sentado, passei a mão pelo meu cabelo tentando, em vão, clariar a cabeça. Se todos os dias começassem assim, seria difícil não ter uma parada cardíaca.

Desde que chegara, essa fora a primeira noite que consegui dormir inteira - e a julgar que o meu avião pousara em Port Angels na sexta-feira, eu estava um pouco atrasado com essas preciosas horas de descanço.

Só que a primeira delas realmente não foi uma perda, Bella me dera a chance de desvendar alguns dos mistérios que a circundavam. Passara grande parte da madrugada conversando com ela, destruindo toda e qualquer tentativa da garota em continuar me dando meias respostas. Fora frustrante ouvir tão pouco durante o almoço, ou até mesmo quando ela se desculpou por algo que sequer tinha culpa. Carlisle ficara no hospital porque era sua obrigação, não porque o pulso de Bella ainda estava machucado. Acredito que por estar se sentindo mal, ela não proferiu uma palavra durante o almoço. O que foi uma realmente pena, pois tive que me certificar de que ela falaria naquela noite.

Felizmente, não passei dos limites - pelo menos espero que não. Fiz o máximo para não a afugentá-la com a minha sedenta curiosidade. Lembro-me de estarmos conversando sobre Volterra - Bella, mesmo em níveis muito mais baixos, também era curiosa -, e ficar policiando a mim mesmo para não perguntar demais.

_"Eu gostaria de conhecer a Toscana.." Ela dissera._

_"Algum motivo especial?"_

_"Talvez", Bella sorriu, seus olhos ganhando um brilho ainda mais intenso que o luar._

_Quis perguntar-lhe porquê novamente, mas era melhor que ficasse quieto. _

_"Você gostou da Itália?" ela perguntou em seguida. _

Senti vontade de socar a minha imagem no espelho por ser tão estúpido. Há dois dias eu me lembrava das perguntas que guardei naquela noite, e há dois dias essa maldita garota não saía da minha cabeça. Bella seria sempre assim? Como uma incógnita? Sempre que conseguia uma resposta, parecia ter algo mais por trás. Foi só quando prestei atenção ao meu reflexo que percebi algo diferente no banheiro. Havia um bilhete de Esme na moldura fina do espelho.

_Tuo padre e io sono felice di essere a casa._

Meu rosto se curvou numa espécie de careta de alegria, a mistura de uma noite mal dormida com um sorriso. Eu também estava feliz por estar de volta. Mesmo que eu odiasse ter que enfrentar um primeiro dia de aula, estar bem podia ser o bastante para tornar a minha volta um pouco menos insuportável.

Não tive dificuldade para achar a blusa que Alice separara para mim. Como ela disse ao sair do meu quarto, estava em um cabide na porta do armário. Nem ao menos tive a chance de procurar por outras opções, minha mala ainda estava fechada. Vesti a camiseta azul escura que ela escolhera com uma calça jeans e desci para o café da manhã.

- Bom dia! - Esme exclamou com uma faca e um pequeno pote de mel nas mãos.

- _Buongiorno, mamma! _- dei-lhe um beijo no rosto, e sentei no meu lugar de costume na mesa.

- Gostou da blusa? - Alice perguntou, terminando o seu copo de leite.

Emmett, que estava em pé logo atrás da cadeira da pequena, fez que sim com as mãos. Em seguida, ele fingiu se auto-asfixiar. Sorri divertido pela patética encenação do meu irmão caso eu dissesse não. Emmett era igual a uma criança.

- Ah, claro - concordei com a cabeça. - Você tem o dom para isso, Alice.

- Obrigada! - ela sorriu e pulou da cadeira, seu cabelo espetadinho balançando em todas as direções. - Achei que azul seria um cor boa para você hoje.

- Por que _hoje_? - Emmett perguntou.

- Edward vai chamar atenção - ela explicou como se fosse óbvio. Puxou sua mochila do chão e a colocou nos ombros. - Sendo você, pensei que gostaria de se esconder o melhor possível.

- E Jessica Stanley vai á loucura! - exclamou Emmett, gargalhando em seguida.

Ao ouvir o nome da Stanley, meu rosto se contorceu. Será que Emmett e Alice nunca esqueceriam a obssessão dessa garota? Será que _ela _não teria esquecido a minha existência?

- Por que quer se esconder, querido? - Esme perguntou.

- Eu não quero me esconder - mal pensei na possível explicação, quando Emmett fez o favor de responder por mim.

- Ele fica entendiado ao falar da Itália.

- Não é bem isso, na verdade - Mas não pude concluir essa frase também.

- Ele acha que é convencido ficar contando - Alice foi quem me interrompeu agora.

- Vocês dois podem me deixar falar? - perguntei.

- Claro - Alice riu, e sentou-se em cima do balcão. Bella e Rosalie haviam sentado lá quando estávamos brincando com o celular de Alice. E depois só Emmett era a criança da família. Eu não estava muito longe disso.

- Meu Deus, eu estou atrasada! - Esme exclamou derrepente, e eu perdi a minha chance de falar.

Em um piscar de olhos minha mãe já estava fora da mesa, com as chaves do seu carro na mão e a bolsa na outra.

- Me liguem se acontecer alguma coisa, ok? Edward, não esqueça de pegar seu horário. Alice, você e Jasper vem pra cá hoje. E Emmett, Rose tem salão, você vai com ela.

- Tudo bem, mãe - nós respondemos em coro. Esme sorriu.

- Fiquem com Deus, e eu amo vocês - ela disse da porta.

Precisei conter uma gargalhada, mas eu não sentia vontade de rir por ver graça em seu discurso de mãe. Eu sentia muita falta das suas recomendações quase todos os dias antes de deixar o dormitório da escola. Começar o dia sem ouvi-la no café da manhã fazia sua ausência se tornar ainda maior.

- Nós também - respondemos em coro mais uma vez.

Esme saiu da cozinha apressada, eu pude ouvir as plantas do seu novo projeto espalhadas sobre a mesa de jantar serem recolhidas instantes antes da porta da frente bater. Eu realmente nunca vou conseguir entender como ela pode ser tão rápida. Quando o barulho do carro desapareceu, levantei da mesa e tirei as chaves do volvo do bolso. Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha quando passei por ela.

- Não vai comer?

- Perdi a fome. Vamos?

* * *

Voltar para a Forks High School estava sendo mais estranho do que imaginei ser possível. Como todo aluno novato, tive que passar pela secretaria, pegar um horário e senha para o armário. A secretária me reconheceu no instante que adentrei a pequena sala aquecida, exclamando um exagerado "Olhe quem está de volta!" que fez Emmett quase se dobrar de rir na sua frente. Por sorte, Esme nos tinha dado uma boa educação.

Foi um alívio que as minhas aulas continuassem as mesmas, mas não tive a mesma sorte com o meu armário. O antigo fora ocupado por um novato - desde que estudo aqui nunca houve novatos, é muito azar aparecer um logo quando estou fora - portanto, eu teria que me acostumar a guardar os meus livros perto do ginásio, e não mais do refeitório.

- Bem vindo de volta Sr. Cullen - a secretária cantarolou quando assinei o último papel de confirmação de presença.

Sorri sem muita vontade. Por que ela piscava sem parar? Algumas mulheres são engraçadas. O que as fazem pensar que bater os cílios as deixam mais interessantes? Parecia que tinha alguma coisa em seus olhos, isso sim. Agradeci sem graça antes de pegar as minhas coisas sob a mesa e dar o fora dali.

- Como foi? - Rosalie perguntou quando eu e Emmett entramos no banco da frente.

Liguei o carro, e antes que eu pudesse responder, Emmett não perdeu a chance de me irritar com aquela situação desagradável.

- Cinco pratas, Jasper - tudo o que o meu irmão não rira dentro da secretaria estava sendo descontado agora. Ele ergueu uma das mãos para o banco de trás - Passa pra cá.

- Qual foi a aposta? - Alice perguntou.

Tentei me concentrar no tempo fora do carro para não me irritar com tudo aquilo.

Uma fina chuva caía, mas não estava tão frio do lado de fora. Pude ver os primeiros alunos chegarem. Algumas garotas colocavam os casacos sob a cabeça, tentando, sem sucesso, evitar que a água estragasse o que quer que tenham feito no cabelo.

- Queríamos saber se a secretária continua tendo desejos eróticos com o Ed aqui - Emmett ria no banco do acompanhante, e eu senti urgência em calá-lo. Ele podia ser mais forte, mas eu era mais rápido. Ele tinha sorte que eu estava dirigindo e não podia parar no meio do estacionamento.

- E descobrimos que sim - resmungou Jasper fechando a carteira e jogando uma nota no banco da frente - Obrigado, Edward - ele resmungou.

Um pequeno grupo esperava na porta da escola. A medida que o carro se aproximava, eu conseguia reconhecer alguns rostos.

- Ás ordens, Jasper - respondi sem vontade.

Haviam quatro pessoas. Sob a minha linha de visão, reconheci Angela Webber e Mike Newton, ambos olhando ansiosos para o estacionamento. Á sua frente, um garoto com uma camisa azul escura se apoiava no corrimão da escada e uma baixinha segurava seus livros sob a cabeça. Angela não parecia estar preocupada com a chuva. Tive um bom chute de quem seria a baixinha.

- Pode parar aqui mesmo.

- Eu pensei que seria melhor deixar vocês na porta. Está chuvendo.

- Não precisa - vi Rosalie sorrindo divertida pelo retrovisor. - A chuva nunca matou ninguém.

- Mas parece estar incomodando as pessoas - Alice comentou.

Nesse instante, a baixinha direcionou um olhar por cima do ombro para o estacionamento. Eu estava certo, era Jessica Stanley.

E ela não tinha crescido um centímetro sequer desde que a vi.

Terminei de estacionar o Volvo, e antes que eu pudesse desligar o motor, todos já estavam do lado de fora do carro. Com uma calma exagerada, guardei o meu cd no porta luvas, tirei minha mochila do banco de trás e puxei o ar com força. Isso ia ser um longo dia, e eu teria que aguentá-lo assim como todos os outros alunos.

Quando finalmente saí do carro, apenas Alice e Jasper me esperavam.

- Eu não entendo.. - Alice murmurou. Fora tão baixo que eu não sabia dizer se ela estava pensando alto ou conversando conosco.

Curioso com o espanto das palavras da minha irmã, olhei a minha volta procurando entender o que ela mencionara. A respiração ficou engasgada na minha garganta por um ou dois segundos. Todos olhavam para nós.

- Forks precisa de mais movimento - Jasper riu irônico.

Sim, essa cidade definitivamente precisava de mais novidades.

Caminhamos os três em direção a entrada, pouco nos importando com os olhos curiosos que nos seguiam. Na verdade, era engraçado receber tanta atenção.

Quando se é um Cullen, infelizmnte é preciso se acostumar com isso. Algumas pessoas sempre se assustavam com o fato de Esme e Carlisle terem adotados três crianças quando ainda eram tão jovens. Mas isso não era o único motivo de olhares tortos. Havia outras que achavam imperdoável irmãos e primos praticamente criados na mesma casa, serem casais felizes. Em meio a esse bombardeio de olhares tortos e cochichos mal intencionados, nós conseguimos encontrar sossego em uma palavra.  
Ignorar.  
Estávamos perto da entrada, e para a minha sorte Jessica e seu grupo não pareciam ter nos notado ainda. Descobri que o moreno com a camisa azul marinha era Eric, e ele ainda era igual a um nerd do clube de xadrez. Jessica parecia estar obrigando ele e o outros a escutarem, mas de tempos em tempos, Mike e Angela olhavam anciosos para a entrada de carros. Estavam esperando alguém?

- Então hoje nós vamos lá para casa - Alice dizia para Jasper, que mantia um braço sob os seus ombros.

- Ordem da tia Esme? - ele riu.

Para a sorte de Alice e todas as garotas fora do prédio, a chuva parara há alguns minutos, o que deixava Forks menos cinza. A chuva tinha algo positivo, fazia as nuvens desaparecerem.

- Exato. E você vai me ensinar francês, como o combinado.

- _Oui, oui, mon chéri_. Você não vai se sair mal, vamos dar um jeito.

A risada de Alice fez o meu lado protetor acordar depois de um longo período sem irmãs mais novas por perto.

- Jasper - eu disse pausadamente, sem olhá-lo - Se quiser continuar andando, cuidado com o que vai fazer com Alice hoje. Você sabe muito bem o pode acontecer.

Jasper soltou uma risada nervosa e deixou o seu braço escorregar para o lado novamente. Alice bufou com raiva e segurou a mão do namorado. Precisei abafar uma gargalhada.

- Eu não senti falta disso.

- Eu sei, Alice.

Eu ainda estava sorrindo quando um ruído estrondoso entrou no estacionamento. Extintivamente, me virei para ver o que e quem era. Eu não me lembrava de carros assim na parte da manhã.

- Bella chegou - Alice cantarolou, parando no seu lugar.

- Bella dirige uma Chevy?

- Sim.

- Onde ela arranjou uma dessas? - eu realmente estava curioso. Aquele carro era um cidadão idoso.

- Jacob Black e Billy Black venderam para Charlie como um presente de boas vindas.

- Ela vai muito á La Push, não vai?

Eu sabia muito bem que ela tinha alguma ligação com a reserva dos Quileutes, mas não imaginava que era algo tão próximo.

Uma vez, Esme dissera que Alice fora até La Push com Bella, para ouvirem algumas lendas na fogueira. Mas isso acontecera uma vez, o que me fez imaginar que aquela tinha sido uma visita de poucas.

Engano o meu, Bella parecia estar mais presa áquela praia do que eu poderia imaginar.

- Sim - Jasper quem respondeu por Alice - Bella e Jacob são muito amigos.

- Vocês se conhecem? - perguntei. Ele sorriu torto.

- Você acha que eu deixaria Alice e Bella sozinhas com todos aqueles garotos?

- Não - concordei, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo. Era estranho imaginar Jasper em uma roda de fogueira. Provavelmente ele havia contado uma das milhares de histórias de guerra que lera em seus livros.

Com a caminhonete cada vez mais próxima, eu pude finalmente observar a sua dona.

Seus olhos chocolate estudavam com atenção todo o estacionamento a procura de uma vaga, até que encontraram uma não muito afastada de onde eu havia estacionado. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao encaixar aquele carro na vaga tão pequena. Precisei sorrir com a sua irritação.  
Bella desceu da Chevy com um cuidado exagerado. Seus olhos não deixaram o chão por um segundo sequer. Usava um belo suéter azul claro, cor que entrava em perfeita sintonia com a sua pele quase translúcida.

Ela parecia uma boneca. Uma boneca frágil de porcelana. Talvez o mais cômico da cena fosse ver a tal bonequinha descer de uma caminhonete capaz de destruir todo e qualquer carro desse estacionamento.

- Bella! - Alice gritou, ficando na ponta dos pés e acenando com uma das mãos -Aqui, Bella!

Gosto de acreditar que Alice fizera isso com inocência, e não com o objetivo de chamar a atenção de Bella, e o resto do estacionamento. Mas querendo ou não, o fato é que chamou, e agora o pequeno grupo da entrada nos olhava curioso e surpreso.

Eu quase podia ouvir o que pensavam. _"O que Edward Cullen está fazendo aqui?"_

- Boa, Alice - murmurei.

Bella veio até nós assim que ouviu a baixinha. Foi uma questão de segundos para que as maças do seu rosto estivessem num tom avermelhado.

_"Eu fico nervosa com muita facilidade", ela admitiu quando perguntei porque ela constantemente desviava os olhos. _

Os músculos do meu rosto se repuxaram num sorriso ao me lembrar da nossa conversa na madrugada de sexta.  
- Oi - Bella disse ao se aproximar do nosso grupo. Alice sorriu.

- Como foi em La Push ontem?

- Molhado - ela resmungou franzindo a testa - Estava chuvendo.

- Ainda não sei porquê você reclama, deveria estar acostumada.

- Será que as meninas querem parar de comentar sobre o tempo e se apressarem? Vamos nos atrasar - Jasper disse.

- É melhor irmos, então – concordei.

- Qual o seu primeiro horário? - Alice perguntou para mim.

- Trigonometria, eu acho.

- É perto da sala de inglês - ela disse pensativa - Esse é primeiro horário da Bella.

Bella ajeitou a alça de sua mochila parecendo desconfortável.

- Alice - ela murmurou - eu sei perfeitamente chegar até lá.

- Eu sei. Mas é bom ter compania, e com você ao lado de Edward, Jessica não irá persegui-lo até o almoço.

Seria ótimo não ter que lidar com Jessica, mas Bella parecia ter algo contra a idéia de ficar sozinha comigo. Era perfeitamente aceitável e compreensível. Eu tinha ido longe demais com as minhas perguntas.

- Acho que posso dar um jeito de não falar com Jessica agora, não se preocupe - eu disse tentando não mostrar o quanto isso me pertubava.

Engraçado não saber dizer o que era mais desconcertante, conversar com a Stanley ou ter assustado Bella.

- Não, Edward - Bella exclamou - Eu não quis dizer isso, eu não vou me importar se você for comigo.

O alívio que tomou conta de mim foi o bastante para resolver o meu conflito. Caramba. Qual era o meu problema?

- Alice, você se importa se eu não acompanhá-la hoje? Eu realmente preciso correr se quiser conversar com o professor Gigandet antes da aula - Jasper estava aflito para resolver a revisão do seu teste de literatura. Ele não aceitava o fato de James não ter aceitado a sua estratégia de guerra como uma solução para o conflito do romance o qual estavam trabalhando.

- Não tem problema - ela sorriu dando os ombros - A sala de espanhol é do outro lado do prédio mesmo.

- Te vejo no almoço - ele a puxou para perto de si. Alice ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar os lábios de Jasper.

Não vou dizer que era fácil ver a minha irmã mais nova com o meu primo, mas a cada ano estava ficando mais fácil. Jasper era a pessoa certa para ela, eu não podia negar. Só que o fato de Alice estar com a sua alma gêmea - ou seja lá o que Jasper era dela, não impedia o meu impulso de desviar os olhos ao vê-los juntos.

Sorri ao ver que Bella fazia o mesmo. Perguntei um "vamos?" apenas com os movimentos dos lábios, e ela riu antes de concordar com a cabeça e se afastar comigo.

O estacionamento estava quase vazio, mas o pequeno grupo ainda estava na entrada da escola. Jessica e Mike me fuzilaram com os olhos, ao contrário de Angela e Ben, que sorriram quando meu olhar se cruzou com os respectivos. Sorri divertido e acenei com a cabeça ao passar por eles com Bella. Eu não esperava uma reação diferente dos quatros.

- Bom dia - disse com um pouco de malícia.

- Bom dia - Bella murmurou depois de mim, acelerando o passo e saindo de perto do grupo o mais rápido que pode.

Por que tanta pressa? Pensei que eram seus amigos. Até cheguei a acreditar que ela e Mike estavam juntos.

Caminhávamos em silêncio em direção ao prédio das nossas aulas, Bella olhando constantemente para baixo. O que estava pensando? Ela não pode ter imaginado que eu estava tão preocupado assim para não falar com Jessica, pode? Não. Talvez ela só quisesse chegar mais cedo á sala de inglês, por isso se apressou.

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, me sentindo nervoso.

_'O que ela estava pensando?'_

Por que diabos eu estava me perguntando isso?

- Você não se importa com tudo isso? - Bella perguntou quebrando o silêncio que se deu entre nós. Suspirei frustrado.

- Isso o quê?

- A atenção - ela disse, ainda com os olhos presos no chão - Não te incomoda que seja o assunto do dia?

- Para ser sincero, não.

"Na verdade eu me preocupo muito mais com o que se passa na sua cabeça", eu quis dizer, mas achei que isso não seria o bastante para quebrar o gelo.

- Gostaria de ser assim. Eu me importo tanto - ela suspirou pesadamente e ergueu a cabeça. Seu rosto trazia um meio sorriso - Você tem sorte de não ser, hm.. Paranóico, como eu.

Precisei rir dessa.

- Bella, por favor, não seja absurda! Você não é paranóica, só se importa em ser discreta.

- Não estou sendo absurda, Edward - ela pareceu ofendida com a minha acusação. Sorri divertido com a sua irritação.

- Você está brava? - perguntei. Bella parou de andar e se virou para mim.

- Por quê?

- Por eu ter te chamado de absurda.

- Sinceramente?

- Sim.

- Estou.

- Sinto muito.

E eu realmente sentia, mas ainda não pude evitar a gargalhada que escapou da minha garganta. Bella irritada era tão engraçada!

Novamente a comparação da boneca de porcelana passou pela minha cabeça. Tão frágil..

- É claro que sente. Eu preciso ir - ela murmurou entre dentes antes de se virar novamente e caminhar rápido em direção a sala de inglês.

- Uau - murmurei tomando caminho para a sala de trigonometria.

- Para a próxima aula quero todos vocês com um exemplar de Romeu e Julieta em mãos, fui claro? Não pensem que só porque terminamos Hamlet que vamos dar uma pausa com as leituras. Ainda temos muito para ver até o final do ano, então não percam o ritmo. Esse romance vai ser importante para-

Doce som da liberdade!

A maior parte dos alunos saíram para o almoço no instante em que o sinal tocou, deixando o professor Gigandet com poucas pessoas na sala.

- Fui cortado - ele admitiu parecendo frustrado - Podem ir, vão. Todos com exceção de você, Sr. Cullen.  
Eu já esperava por isso.

Saí do meu lugar e fui até a mesa do meu professor preferido para comprimentá-lo.

- Edward - ele disse estendendo a mão para mim.

- James - disse apertando-a. Ele sorriu e se sentou.

- Então? Como foram as coisas na Itália?

O professor de literatura, James Gigandet, era o grande culpado por toda a minha aventura em Volterra. Para início de conversa, ele mandara a minha inscrição para aquela escola. Era o único que sabia o quanto eu almejava estudar com mestres como Aro Volturi - hoje nada mais do que outro professor com aparência engraçada - ou ter a chance de passar um ano fora de Forks.

Hoje, sentado na carteira á frente da mesa de James, eu tinha certeza de que não era preciso ir até a Itália para ter um mestre. O professor Gigandet era tudo isso. Sábio, mestre, bom, e acima de tudo, _amigo_.

- Foram ótimas - em partes, mas eu não queria reclamar. Pelo menos não agora - Você tinha razão, Volterra me fez bem.

- Eu sabia que faria - ele parecia realmente feliz com o meu sucesso - Você parece melhor, digo, não é mais uma criança.

- Eu espero que seja verdade. Eu era um idiota.

- E você se assustou ao voltar?

- Com o quê?

- As mudanças.

- Não muito. Pouco mudou para ser sincero.

- Conheceu Bella Swan? - ele perguntou, interessado.

- Sim - o sorriso no rosto do meu professor me intrigou um pouco. - Por quê?

- Ela é uma da minhas melhores alunas. Adora os clássicos, e parece ter se tornado a melhor amiga da sua irmã.

- Elas são inseparáveis - virei os olhos teatralmente, prendendo uma risada ao me lembrar da necessidade de Alice de me contar tudo o que pudesse sobre Bella antes que eu chegasse em Forks - E quanto a Victoria? - perguntei.

- Assinei os papéis do divórcio na semana passada - ele admitiu envergonhado.

Na última vez que eu conversara com James, ele dissera que se esforçaria para manter o casamento com a esposa. Pelo visto querer não foi o bastante. Victoria era um verdadeiro furacão na vida do meu professor, e o grande problema disso tudo, era James a amar. E muito.

Infelizmente, os dois passavam mais dias em crise do que em paz.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não sinta - ele pediu. - Ela ficou com a casa, mas a minha conta bancária saiu quase intacta.

- Sem pensões extravagantes?

- Não – ele suspirou aliviado - Tenho sorte de não ter filhos, senão ela teria tirado tudo de mim. Ainda somos amigos, eu acho.

- Eu acho?

- Sim. Há duas semanas ela jogou um vaso na minha direção.

A imagem do James se escondendo daquela ruiva passou pela minha cabeça.

- Amizades costumam acontecer assim - eu disse tentando conter a gargalhada que ameaçou sair da minha garganta. James riu.

- Acho melhor você ir almoçar, ou os outros reclamarão porque te prendi aqui durante o intervalo. Depois nós conversamos.

- Claro - eu disse indo em direção á porta – Foi bom falar com você, professor.

- Edward, dá próxima vez, tente não aparecer de surpresa – James riu - Minha primeira aula foi quase impossível. As meninas só diziam "Cullen".

O refeitório, como era de se esperar, estava cheio e quase todas as suas meses ocupadas. Não foi difícil ignorar os sussurros e cochichos que se deram com a minha chegada. Fingir que Emmett não estava de pé e acenando da nossa mesa era mais complicado.

Suspirei pesadamente após passar a mão pelo meu cabelo e peguei um refrigerante na cantina – estava sem fome essa manhã – antes de de ir até o meu irmão e Rosalie, que estavam sozinhos na mesa.

Jasper tinha razão ao dizer que essa cidade precisava de mais movimento. Talvez uma bela campanha de turismo ajudasse essas pessoas a cuidarem das suas próprias vidas. Não é como se a minha volta fosse grande coisa.

O engraçado, é que eu deveria estar irritado com tudo isso. Uma pessoa normal estaria. Só que não me incomodava os sussurros e conversas interrompidas quando eu me aproximava. Pelo contrário, era cômico até. "Oh, Edward Cullen voltou! Vamos todos falar disso!"

- Não vai comer? – Rose perguntou.

- Estou sem fome – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sorri e me sentei ao seu lado. – Você não vai?

- Nope – ela fez um estalo no "p". – Faltam quinze minutos para a próxima aula, e eu preciso ir mais cedo. Não vai dar tempo.

Rosalie estava sorridente hoje. Era estranho não vê-la mau humorada o tempo inteiro, isso era novo para mim. Seu cabelo loiro estava preso em um tipo de coque, que deixava mais bonita que já era.

- Alguém te prendeu no corredor? – Emmett perguntou. Rosalie o chutou por baixo da mesa – O quê? – ele exclamou – Você também quer saber!

- Fiquei conversando com o professor de Inglês. Aparentemente eu preciso de um Romeu e Julieta novo.

Eles pareceram desapontados com a minha desculpa, mas não disseram nada que exigisse mais detalhes. Se estavam esperando uma boa história, sinto muito.

- Acha que você ainda tem o seu, Rose? Alice vai precisar do dela de qualquer forma.

- Acredito que sim. Só se a vovó o levou embora, mas eu duvido.

- Romeu e Julieta é tão chato – Emmett resmungou.

- É lindo, Emmett!

- Romeu é um idiota, Rosalie. Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? – perguntei rindo.

- Vocês não entendem. Se perdessem o amor de suas vidas, não acham que teriam vontade de fazer o mesmo que ele?

Emmett pareceu desconfortável com a pergunta, e me lançou um olhar de súplica.

- Não sei – admiti. Nunca amei de verdade para poder me imaginar em uma situação dessas.

- Hm, Edward? – uma voz feminina disse por trás de mim.

Emmett e Rosalie sorriram para a nossa compania. Eu me levantei com um sorriso, e um pouco aliviado por termos saído daquela conversa.

- Angela! – ela riu e me deu um abraço.

- Senti sua falta!

Angela não mudara em nada. Seu cabelo escuro podia estar mais comprido, mas seus óculos e câmera ainda a acompanhavam. "Sempre em mãos" pensei comigo. Essa era uma das características mais marcantes dela, Angela gostava de guardar memórias. Parecia feliz em me ver, assim como Ben. Ele estava um pouco mais atrás dela, segurava a sua mão direita e sorria.

- E aí, cara – ele disse estendendo a mão para mim – Aproveitou?

- Sim – apertei-a e sorri – E vocês dois juntos?

- Ah, - Angela sorriu sem graça e se aproximou mais do namorado – foi pouco tempo depois que você foi embora.

- Sinto muito que não tenha ficado para ver isso – Ben riu – Foi de grande ajuda.

"_Então," Emmet disse, sua voz mais alta que o necessário - se ele estivesse realmente falando apenas para mim. "Você já convidou a Angela Weber para sair?" O som de papéis farfalhado atrás de mim cessou abruptmente enquanto Ben congelava, sua atenção repentinamente cravada na nossa conversa. _

_Bom. Eu tinha a sua atenção. _

"_Não," eu disse, balançando minha cabeça lentamente para parecer arrependido._

"_Por que não?" Emmet improvisou. "Está com medo?" Eu sorri para ele. _

"_Não, eu ouvi dizer que ela está interessada em outra pessoa." _

"_Você vai deixar isso impedir você?" Emmet perguntou, improvisando novamente. "Não está a fim de competição?" _

"_Olha, eu acho que ela realmente gosta do Ben. Eu não vou tentar persuadi -la do contrário. Há outras garotas."_

_A reação na cadeira atrás da minha foi elétrica._

"_Quem?" Emmet perguntou, de volta ao script._

_Midnight Sun (adaptado). _

- Sem ressentimentos? – eu ergui as minhas mãos á minha frente, em sinal de paz. – Eu só queria te acordar.

- Obrigada por isso – Angela riu. – Hoje nós te vimos com a Bella no início do dia, mas vocês passaram tão rápido que achamos melhor esperar até o almoço para te dar um oi.

- Na verdade, vocês quase correram de nós – Ben corrigiu. Emmett me estudou por uns instantes.

- Bella estava atrasada – menti. Como ela vinha parar em todas as conversas? – Senão teríamos parado. Vocês não vão sentar? – perguntei tentando mudar de assunto. Pelo canto do olho, vi que Emmett ainda parecia interessado.

– Eu preciso pegar uns livros, só passamos para te cumprimentar mesmo - Angela disse meio triste.

- Nos vemos na aula de espanhol, Edward – Ben sorriu.

- Ótimo – eu concordei com a cabeça. Me virei para Angela – Você ainda tem –

- Biologia no próximo horário? – ela me interrompeu rindo. – Tenho. Nós nos vemos.

- Tchau, gente – Ben acenou para Rosalie e Emmett. Ambos sorriram e eu me sentei de novo.

Sei que disse que não gostava muito de Forks High School, mas eu não podia negar que gostava desses dois. Angela e Ben eram pessoas tão tranquilas e transparentes. Se me perguntassem sobre Volterra, mesmo não gostando de contar, eu não me importaria de lhes falar da viagem. Os dois foram os poucos amigos que eu sentira falta enquanto estive lá, e eu fiquei grato em perceber que eles não se importavam com o fato de eu ter sumido sem dar notícias.

Rosalie disse que precisava ir pouco tempo depois de Ben e Angela terem saído do refeitório, como bons primos – e namorado – que Emmett e eu somos, nós não nos importamos em acompanhá-la até a sua próxima aula. Não era como se nós estivéssemos fazendo alguma coisa importante no refeitório de todo o jeito.

- Emmett? – eu perguntei enquanto caminhávamos para o prédio cinco.

- Fala.

- Não está faltando alguém? Alice, Jasper? – E Bella..

- Acho que eles estão na secretaria. Alice disse alguma coisa sobre isso e depois se mandou com os dois.

- O que ela queria lá?

- Não sei – ele deu os ombros – Você pode perguntar depois.

- Hm – concordei. Eu duvidava muito que Alice iria me dizer – Te vejo na aula de espanhol?

- _Sí, sí, chico!_ – ele exclamou animado. – Finalmente você vai poder traduzir essa aula pra mim de novo.

-Tchau, Emmett .

Ás vezes eu me perguntava se o meu irmão não era uma criança presa em um corpo de dezoito anos.

Caminhei sem pressa pelos corredores do prédio cinco, prestando atenção aos detalhes á minha volta. Eu fazia isso com frequência, essa coisa de observar. Muitas vezes me ajudava a entender porque algo acontecia, ou como acontecia. Com o tempo, aprendi que juntando os fatos era fácil entender que um fator chama o outro.

- Então é verdade.

Agora, por exemplo, eu iria sorrir e ser educado, porque Esme se sentiria mal caso soubesse que eu fui grosso com uma garota.

- O que é verdade? – murmurei parando no meu lugar.

Inicialmente, a voz veio de atrás de mim, mas em uma questão de segundos, a pequena figura já estava parada á minha frente atrapalhando o meu caminho.

- O _Cullen_ está de volta – ela sorriu e apoiou as duas mãos na cintura.

- É o que parece, Jessica – eu respondi, tentando parecer simpático. – Não estou tão pálido que pareço um fantasma, estou?

- Você se acha muito engraçado – eu a tinha irritado. Bem, não era a minha intenção. Em partes. – Mas na verdade, você até que ganhou alguma cor.

- Ótimo – a cortei antes que mais elogios viessem. Eu sei muito bem o que acontecia depois disso.

- Se divertiu desaparecendo por meses?

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- Edward, por que você sumiu assim? Não me mandou notícias, Alice não queria me dizer nada sobre você, muito menos os outros.

- É uma longa história, Jess, e eu estou um pouco atrasado – fugi do assunto o mais rápido que pude. Era muito desconfortável falar sobre isso – Você se importa se eu for para a aula?

- O sinal não bateu ainda, então você não precisa ir agora.

- Preciso. Meu armário é do outro lado do prédio – mesmo que eu não precisasse passar lá, era bom ter uma carta na manga. – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

Me virei e caminhei o mais rápido possível para o caminho da sala de biologia. Quando estava pronto para virar o corredor, ela me chamou.

- Ei, Cullen! – mais uma vez, parei e escutei – Essa camisa fica bem em você. Você devia usar mais.

_Cullen._ É.

O professor de Biologia, Sr. Banner, não me obrigou a me sentar com nenhuma das duplas já formadas. Tive a sorte de chegar um pouco mais cedo do que os outros, de modo que quando entrei na sala, tive tempo para ouvir as explicações sobre o andamento da matéria. Ele disse que já estavam aprendendo sobre diferenciar células, matéria que eu já havia visto em Volterra. Então sumir por uns tempos tinha lá os seus pontos positivos, não?

Ele me entregou uma folha e pediu que eu me sentasse na última bancada do laboratório. Sem me opor – na verdade, eu até gostava da ideia de me sentar no fundo – eu segui despreocupado até o fim da sala.

Aos poucos, os meus colegas começaram a chegar na sala. Reconheci com facilidade todos os rostos que tiveram a coragem de se manterem erguidos para mim por mais que segundos, mas não pude lembrar o nome de todos. Me concentrei na folha do Sr. Banner.

Nome, data, ano, número de matrícula.. Era uma folha de atividades, faríamos uma "experiência" hoje – se é que usar o microscópio pode ser considerado uma experiência. As instruções diziam que não era permitido usarmos os livros para consulta ou qualquer outro tipo de informação complementar. Eu tinha sorte de Riley não gostar de biologia, ou eu não teria me esforçado tanto para aprender esses nomes na Itália.

Estava distraído preenchendo a folha, quando a cadeira ao meu lado fez um barulho. "Pensei que eu não teria dupla" me lembrei curioso.

- Eu sou Edward Cullen – me apresentei com os olhos presos na folha. – Seu nov–

E ergui a cabeça.

- Oi, Edward – Bella sorriu. – Eu sou Isabella Swan, mas acho que você já sabe disso. Pode me chamar de Bella.

- Oi, Bella – eu sorri me sentindo um idiota – Desculpe, eu não tinha te visto.

- Tudo bem, essas coisas acontecem.

- Pensei que você estivesse brava comigo.

- Eu estava – ela respirou fundo, e se virou para frente. – Mas eu prefiro pensar nisso depois. Se importa?

- Não vejo problema nenhum – eu sorri e me virei para frente também. – Sem ressentimentos?

Ambos estávamos olhando para o professor de biologia. Bella deu um meio sorriso.

- Sem ressentimentos.

Alguma coisa me dizia que eu ia gostar de Biologia nesse semestre.

* * *

Eu sinceramente não gosto desse capítulo. Não tem nada que prenda vocês á história, só literalmente os Cullen e a Bella caindo em rotina. Mas eu JURO que o próximo capítulo está ficando melhor. Sendo a Bella, eu consigo escrever mais. Digamos que Jacob finalmente vai aparecer em carne e osso :)

Mais uma vez, MUITO obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas!

Mari _xx_


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Bipolaridade**

Estava terminando o dever de Biologia, quando a campainha tocou. Concentrada no livro, me assustei ao ouvir o barulho cortando o meu silêncio. Quem podia ser? Eu não esperava ninguém e Charlie tinha a chave. Mesmo que a tivesse esquecido, ele nunca batia. Nós dois sabíamos muito bem onde estava escondida a reserva para descuidos como esse.

"Engano" pensei, um pouco covarde.

Esperei por uma segunda batida - ela seria o meu motivo para ir até a porta de novo, caso contrário, eu estava certa. Era engano e pronto.

Silêncio.

Não é como se eu estivesse com medo de atender a porta. Não, de jeito algum. Eu só não queria ter que parar o que estava fazendo para conversar com alguém e depois ter que voltar para o meu quarto. Além do mais, era definitivamente um engano.

Um riso fraco escapou dos meus lábios. Quem eu queria enganar? Que vergonha, mal conseguia mentir para as pessoas a minha volta, muito menos para mim mesma. Retomei o dever. Com medo ou não, seja lá quem fosse já tinha ido embora.

Olhei pela janela, um fraco crepúsculo ainda brilhava no céu. Estava bonito, tons de azul, laranja e branco brincavam entre as nuvens. Apesar de estar frio demais para agosto, não havia sinal de chuva. Um sorriso tímido apareceu no meu rosto ao pensar na possibilidade de um dia de sol. A ensolarada Phoenix me fazia falta, afinal.

_Número quinze - Quais são os tipos de amônia?_

Tipos? Acho que me lembro do Sr. Barner mencionando isso, mas não ensinando.

Suspirei melancolicamente ao me lembrar que eu não prestara atenção á explicação do meu professor. Edward e eu estávamos falando sobre a neve – o que era estranho, uma vez que estamos em pleno fim de primavera. Pode parecer infantil, mas nós dois não conseguíamos entrar em concordância quando o assunto era o tempo. Mas eu gostava de ouvi-lo defender seu ponto de vista, chegava a ser interessante.

Agora eu me lembro daquela aula. Havia uma pequeno desenho no quadro.. o qual não consigo me lembrar. Droga.

"Nós temos a comercial, a de refrigeração, e a última, usada para a geração de ambientes redutores.."

- Geração de ambientes redutores.. – eu repeti frustrada. As palavras me escapavam.

Soltei o cabelo e passei a mão sob as mechas, tentando me lembrar das palavras do Sr. Barner.

Eu sabia a resposta e ia me lembrar dela. Eu estava naquela aula, não estava?

- Comercial, refrigeração e..

- O que você está murmurando aí?

- Ah!!

- Bella, cuidado! Você vai cair assim!

Precisei me seguar na mesa para que a cadeira não virasse com o pulo que dei. Mas também, ele queria o que?! Meu coração martelava nos meus ouvidos com a pulsação acelerada. Cerrei os dentes com raiva. Um dia ele iria me pagar por ficar fazendo isso comigo.

- Eu já te disse para não fazer isso! - sussurrei com dificuldade com uma das mãos sob o peito.

- Me desculpe – o esforço que ele fazia para não rir era perfeitamente notável. Estava se divertindo muito com toda a situação. Idiota - Eu não consegui me conter, era tentador demais.

- O que era tentador, quase me matar de susto ou invadir a casa? - eu perguntei, ainda com a respiração fraca.

- Acho que os dois - ele respondeu - Então, vai continuar sentada tentando se recuperar, ou nós vamos fazer alguma coisa?

Como de costume, Jacob sorria para mim. Estava no sua típica posição relaxada, apoiado na porta do meu quarto e com os braços cruzados sob o peito. Usava uma camisa, para variar sem mangas, branca, e calças jeans. Ás vezes eu me perguntava se além de ser o meu sol particular, Jake não era o seu próprio. Era anormal não sentir frio com essas roupas. Só que eu não me importava muito com isso, era tão natural vê-lo assim, _tão Jacob. _

- Vou me recuperar – respondi, virando para o meu caderno novamente .

Eu quase podia ver o rosto de Jacob em uma careta de desaprovação.

- Ah – ele conclui quando viu que eu estava fazendo o meu dever – Entendi. Responsabilidades.

- É – concordei com um sorriso. Sem nenhuma cerimônia, Jacob sentou-se na cama ao meu lado – Já estou quase terminando, e aí nós podemos fazer alguma coisa.

- Claro, claro. O que você quiser senhorita Swan – ele sorriu de volta.

Enquanto eu, em vão, tentava me lembrar dos tipos comerciais da amônia, Jacob esperou pacientemente ao meu lado.

Sob a minha cabeceira, estava o meu velho exemplar de Romeu e Julieta. Quando o viu, meu melhor amigo pareceu se entreter com a história trágica dos dois amantes. Quando dei por mim, ele estava lendo algumas passagens do livro com interesse. Ao invés de passar suas páginas rapidamente, ele se demorava mais em alguns trechos, prestando atenção no que havia naqueles parágrafos.

- Não sabia que você lia Shakespeare - comentei quando percebi que estava lendo o prólogo.

- Nem eu - ele admitiu, tirando os olhos do livro e me fitando por instantes - É o seu preferido?

- Um dos - fechei o meu caderno, e me voltei para ele - É difícil escolher um só.

- Todos clássicos – ele revirou os olhos - Você terminou?

- Sim - sorri satisfeita comigo mesma.

- Geração de ambientes redutores? – ele repetiu as palavras do meu professor, para me irritar.

- Não vamos falar sobre a amônia – franzi o cenho e me levantei – Nem sobre a escola, já terminei tudo o que eu precisava fazer.

- Você sempre faz tudo o que precisa fazer - Jacob implicou, deixando o livro sob a minha cabeceira e levantando-se na cama. Fiz uma careta.

- Tudo bem, senhor "entro na casa dos outros sem eles saberem".

Ele sorriu como uma criança mais nova que é pega por um adulto fazendo algo errado.

– Prometo não assustá-la de novo, por mais que seja ótimo vê-la mais pálida do que o normal.

- Mais pálida do que o normal, é?

- Estou brincando, Bells – ele murmurou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ótimo.

Saímos do quarto, e juntos descemos até a cozinha. Uma vez lá, ele se sentou no balcão e me deixou procurar alguma coisa para comermos. Depois de muitas vezes repetindo essa cena, Jacob desistira de me perguntar se eu precisava de ajuda para cozinhar. Aos poucos, nós íamos deixando todas as formalidades do dia-a-dia para trás. Passar um tempo com ele estava ficando cada vez mais prazeroso.

- Você é muito responsável - ele disse depois de um silêncio confortável.

- Uma dupla sempre tem um lado responsável – concordei, abrindo a geladeira. Estava quase vazia, eu precisava fazer compras logo – Um de nós tem que ser.

Jacob riu.

- Não fui eu que pediu para aprender a lutar.

- Isso foi há duas semanas, e eu já estou com a minha mão perfeitamente curada! – Colocando assim, parecia que meses haviam se passado, e não poucos dias. Tanta coisa havia mudado em tão pouco tempo..

- Você não aparece em La Push tem muito tempo – ele refletiu – Eu pensei que tinha te traumatizado.

- Não mesmo – eu ri dessa. Me traumatizar? – A comida de Charlie é pior do que bater em você.

- O que temos para hoje? – ele perguntou, esticando o pescoço para ver o que eu estava tirando da geladeira.

- Pelo visto, só temos a lasanha de ontem.

Separei o pouco que tinha sobrado em dois pratos, e coloquei um deles no microondas.

- Parece bom - ele murmurou - Você quem fez?

- Charlie trouxe. Na verdade, quem fez foi a Sue - enquanto explicava, eu passava os copos e talheres para Jacob, que ia os colocando em posicão sob a mesa – Ele tem passado muito tempo na casa dos Clearwater, por causa da entrada de Sue no conselho. Ela o agradece da forma que pode.

- Billy também passa muito tempo por lá – Jacob estava pensativo, demorou para terminar o seu raciocínio – Mas nós nunca ganhamos uma lasanha.

Eu conhecia aquele sorriso.

- Não venha com isso – balancei a cabeça em sinal de negação.

- É só uma teoria – ele riu erguendo as duas mãos.

- Uma teoria sem nenhum tipo de base, você sabe.

O aparelho tocou, um prato estava pronto.

- Aí está - disse entragando a ele o seu prato. Sentei-me á mesa em seguida – Não vai comer? – perguntei.

- Vou esperar você, não se preocupe - ele abriu um largo sorriso.

- Eu não me importo, Jake.

- Não, Bella. Eu me sinto mal com isso - ele continuava sorrindo - Não é como se alguns segundos fossem ser eternos, e você é quem sempre prepara as coisas. Não é justo ser eu o beneficiado.

O microondas tocou novamente.

- Viu?

Peguei o meu prato e me sentei a sua frente, ainda em silêncio.

- Está uma delícia, vou lembrar de agradecer Sue depois – ele riu enquanto enfiava um grande pedaço de massa na boca.

- Conte - ordenei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- O quê?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Não tem nada – ele negou com a cabeça.

Não adiantou em nada, segundos depois, uma tentativa de sorriso aparecia em seu rosto.

- Você não pode esconder de mim - garanti rindo.

- Bella..

Aos poucos, o sorriso do meu amigo foi substituído por uma expressão pesada.

Ele suspirou alto antes de continuar.

- Tudo bem.

- Então? – pressionei curiosa.

- Leah e Sam vão terminar.

Jacob estava sentindo vergonha, e eu sabia que não era de mim.

- Ah.. Uau.

Jacob era apaixonado por Leah desde a primeira vez que Billy convidara os Clearwater para jantar na sua casa. Eu me lembro desse dia, Charlie e eu estávamos presentes. Assim como para Leah, aquele também era o meu primeiro jantar na casa da família Black. A noite inteira nós rimos e nos divertimos com Seth, o Clearwater mais novo, enquanto ela se entretia com telefone. Por algum motivo inexplicável – Leah era realmente uma garota difícil, Jacob se apaixonara por ela naquele dia, e desde então, os dois tem ficado cada vez mais próximos. Mas o que tornava essa paixão platônica, era o fato de Leah ter um namorado. Não um namorado de meses, mas sim de anos.

Várias vezes eu vira Jacob desanimado pelo fato de Sam parecer ser a alma gêmea da garota, mas hora nenhuma ele desistira. Mas o que tornava essa história mais complicada, não eram os anos que Leah esteve com Sam, mas a amizade de Jake com este. "Como eu posso gostar da namorada de um amigo meu, Bella?" Jacob perguntara no dia em que bati o pé e exigi que ele me contasse o que estava o deixando abatido há semanas. Não foi fácil aconselhá-lo, mas, de algum modo, acho que o ajudei naquele dia. Dez minutos depois de voltar de La Push, o telefone aqui de casa tocara, e ele contou que estava decidido. Iria se tornar amigo de Leah, mas sem a intenção de afastá-la de Sam. Se ele só podia ter a sua amizade, era isso o que ele teria, por mais que doesse vê-la com outro.

Por isso, ele sentia vergonha. Vergonha por se sentir feliz ao ver o relacionamento de seu amigo terminando e uma nova esperança se abrindo para si mesmo.

- Por quê? – perguntei, tentando deixá-lo mais confortável.

- Algo com a prima de Leah, Sam não fala nisso.

- Leah fala?

- Ainda não conversei com ela – ele finalmente desviou o olhar do prato – Não sei de devo.

- Sabe, você não precisa se sentir culpado por estar feliz – comentei como se aquilo não fosse o verdadeiro foco da nossa conversa – E eu tenho certeza que se o problema é com a prima dela, Leah precisa de apoio.

- Você acha? – ele perguntou, o brilho de seus últimos sorrisos voltando a aparecer em seu rosto.

- Acho – peguei a sua mão sob a mesa – Antes qualquer sentimento, vocês são amigos, lembra-se?

- Perfeitamente – ele sorriu, parecia mais animado.

Comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos, algo incomum para nós dois, por mais que não fosse desconfortável. Jacob, de tempos em tempos, suspirava alto, comprovando minha teoria de que sua cabeça estava longe daquela cozinha.

- Sam é um idiota – ele disse finalmente.

- Eu sempre soube disso – concordei.

Não ia muito com a cara dele, Sam me passava a impressão de sempre influenciar os outros garotos de La Push.

- Não, não pelo que você pensa – ele riu, como se soubesse o que eu acabara de pensar – Ele é um idiota por estar a trocando por outra. Além do mais outra da família dela.

- Ele está fazendo isso? - perguntei, finalmente entendendo o motivo do término.

- Bella, eu te disse.

- Desculpe, eu estava mais preocupada com você – admiti envergonhada – Mas vamos, continue.

- Leah tem uma prima mais velha, que de tempos em tempos vem a visitar. Seu nome é Emily. Ela mora numa reserva não muito longe daqui, eu acho – ele explicou - Só sei que ela não apareceu em La Push por anos, exatamente o tempo que Sam e Leah namoravam.

- Então Sam nunca havia a conhecido até agora?

- Exatamente – Jacob fez que sim com a cabeça - Claro que quando Emily disse que viria, Leah não pensou que se apresentasse Sam, as coisas mudariam.

- Sam e Emily são dois traídores, não? – meu tom irônico fez com que ele risse, mas não o bastante para tirar o peso de seus traços. Era fácil notar o quanto Jacob estava confuso. Uma hora sorria, outra ficava sério.

- São - ele concordou – Leah não merece isso. Mas Bella, eu juro que nunca vi algo assim. Sam está completamente apaixonado por Emily, foi algo como amor a primeira vista, não sei. É como se para ele, a Leah não tivesse sido nada mais do que uma amiga próxima. Ele nunca olhou para Leah do modo que olha para Emily.

- Leah sabe disso?

- Ela quem percebeu, de acordo com Sam. Ele disse que tentou esconder, mas não conseguiu. Ele estava esperando que ela fosse embora, assim ele a esqueceria e voltaria a enxergar Leah como sempre.

- Então ele sabe que é monstruoso o que ele fez?

- Você está defendendo a Leah?

- Bem, por mais que eu não goste muito dela – eu disse – E também não entenda porquê você gosta tanto de uma garota como ela.. É horrível. Leah deve estar se sentindo péssima.

- Humilhada, de acordo com Seth. Ela não quer sair de casa.

- E Emily? – perguntei – Ela não se sente mal pela prima?

- Emily voltou para casa – Jake trincou os dentes – Mas já é tarde.

- O que foi?

- É frustrante, Bella! – ele apertou os olhos contra os dedos. Estiquei o braço um pouco receosa, e toquei sua mão.

- O que é frustrante? - perguntei com cautela.

- Leah está sofrendo – ele tirou as mãos do rosto, e apertou a minha sob a mesa – E eu estou esperançoso quanto a isso. Até você que não gosta dela ficou indignada! Que tipo de ser pessoa eu sou?

- Uma como todas os outras. Você é humano, Jacob. E diferentemente de muitos outros, você está se importando com ela. Não se culpe por um lado de você se sentir bem quanto a isso. É bom que Leah não esteja com Sam mais, olhe o tipo de pessoa que ele se mostrou.

- Ela pode estar com qualquer um, menos ele.

- Não se sinta mal – pedi, quase lhe implorando para mostrar o meu sorriso - Não por isso.

- Pelo o que então?

- Bom, - sorri – você vai comer lasanha fria.

- Claro, claro – ele murmurou a sua costumeira resposta irônica – Realmente é algo para se sentir mal.

- Cala a boca e come, Jake.

* * *

- Terra chamando, Bella!

O dia mal começara e Jéssica já estava me bombardeando com todo o seu falatório matinal. "O Baile de Outono vai ser o máximo", "Nós precisamos escolher os nossos vestidos juntas", "Quem você acha que vai nos chamar? Ano passado recebi oito convites.." Mal sabia Jéssica que eu não tinha planos de escolher vestido algum, muito menos ir até o baile. Dançar não era comigo.

- Oi Jess – disse com um bocejo, isso pareceu ofendê-la.

- Você está me ignorando – ela reclamou.

- Não, só estou com sono – Jake e eu ficamos conversando até tarde ontem. Charlie chegou em casa com Billy aproximadamente uma hora depois de termos jantado. Era dia de jogo, sinal de que nós dois poderíamos ficar fora até tarde – se é que dar uma volta pela cidade podia ser considerado estar fora.

Não me arrependia de ter ido dormir depois de meia noite, por mais que eu realmente estivesse cansada.

- Hum.. – Jessica murmurou desinteressa – Então, você acha que ele poderia vir ao baile?

- Ah, não sei – a sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa – Por que ele viria? Você sabe, Jacob estuda na reserva..

- Isso eu sei, Bella – ela sorriu – Mas você nunca parou pra pensar que talvez ele possa ser o seu par?

Por que as pessoas sempre pareciam pensar que eu e ele tínhamos algo? Ás vezes eu me perguntava se não era possível ter amizades sem que houvessem segundas intenções.

- Jess.. Eu realmente não tenho planos de vir a esse baile. Sem contar, que ainda falta um mês.

- Por que não? É o seu primeiro baile em Forks!

- Eu sei, mas essas coisas realmente não são para mim.

- É uma pena – ela murmurou, parecendo sincera – Não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você.

Por mais que Jessica conseguisse me tirar do sério, eu gostava dela. Mas só um pouco, não é como se ela pudesse algum dia tomar o lugar de Alice na minha vida. Nossa relação era uma coisa meio bipolar, havia altos e baixos diariamente.

- Você vai se divertir, tenho certeza! – eu sorri, e dei uma olhada rápida para o quadro. O Sra. Cooper passava alguns exercícios que eu já tinha no livro. Achei que ela não se importaria caso eu não quisesse os copiar de novo.

- Algumas pessoas vão ficar desapontadas.. – Jessica murmurou atrás de mim.

- Por quê? – perguntei, me virando para trás novamente.

- Porque você não vai. Acho que muitos garotos iam te chamar.

Eu precisei rir dessa.

- Francamente, Jessica, de onde você tirou isso?

- Bella, não adianta. Tenho certeza que você vai ter que dizer muito a palavra não.. Isso, se você não mudar de idéia.

- Eu não vou mudar – disse decidida. Eu não ia me sujeitar a isso.

- Hum, se você não quer ir, não sou eu quem vai insistir – ela desviou o olhar do meu alguns instantes para o quadro, antes de se virar para mim novamente – Você disse "francamente"?

- Disse? – Por que diabos ela estava me perguntando isso?!

- É que você nunca diz isso. Eu esperaria isso vindo de Edward, mas não de você.

Suspirei. _Edward. _

- Ah – tive que pensei rápido em uma desculpa -, meu pai anda dizendo muito isso. Estou pegando as suas manias.

- Bella, você conversa muito com o Cullen, não é?

Se eu conversava muito com ele? Acredito que a única coisa que fazíamos nas aulas de biologia era conversar. A verdade, era que se eu estava falando "fracamente", a culpa era de Edward, não Charlie. Normalmente, terminávamos as atividades do professor Banner antes de todas as outras duplas, o que nos dava muito tempo para gastar com assuntos aleatórios.

Eu podia conhecê-lo há duas semanas, mas sentia como se fosse meses.

- Não muito – menti, me esforçando para parecer covincente. – Somos parceiros de laboratório, só isso.

- Isso é uma pena – não soube dizer se Jessica estava falando sozinha, ou comigo. Ela olhava esperançosa para a janela.

- Por quê? - perguntei não conseguindo conter a minha crescente curiosidade.

- Você não sabe se ele está interessado em alguma garota daqui, não?

Engoli seco.

- Não. Por quê?

- Então provavelmente ele vai me chamar para o baile – ela sorriu confiante.

Algo nessa conversa estava me deixando profundamente irritada.

- Jess.. Por que chamaria? Ele pode não ir, não seja tão esperançosa, pode quebrar o rosto.

- Bella, não sei se Alice te contou, mas eu e Edward tínhamos um "lance" antes dele ir embora.

- Um "lance"? – perguntei, franzindo meus lábios para conter uma gargalhada.

- Exatamente – ela confirmou com a cabeça – Ou seja, de todas as garotas dessa escola, eu sou provavelmente a com mais chances de receber um convite vindo de Edward Cullen.

Ela dizia o seu nome como se fosse um prêmio. Senti nojo de Jessica. Puro interesse. Tentando evitar brigas, virei para frente e me esforcei prestar atenção na aula de espanhol.

Para a minha sorte, logo o sinal bateu, avisando que já era a hora do almoço.

- Vai se sentar conosco hoje, Bella? – ela perguntou enquanto eu juntava rapidamente todo o meu material para dar o fora dali.

- Não, Jess.. Preciso falar com a Alice – E como eu poderia me sentar com você depois de ouvir algo como isto? Edward era uma pessoa, não um acompanhante de baile para se exibir por aí!

Mordi a língua para não dizer isso á ela.

- Hm – ela deu os ombros como se não se importasse. – Ótimo, te vejo no último horário.

- Até lá – sorri, sem muita vontade.

Os corredores estão cheios de alunos correndo em direção ao refeitório. Era incrível como algumas pessoas tinham pressa para entrar na fila do restaurante.

Caminhei sem pressa alguma até o meu armário, eu precisava pegar o livro de espanhol com as atividades que eu deixara de copiar para ouvir a conversa de Jessica. Se deixasse para fazer agora, mais tarde eu acabaria me esquecendo. Hoje era sexta-feira. Dia de ir até Seattle com a minha querida baixinha.

Não sei até que ponto isso era uma questão de sorte ou azar, mas o meu armário fazia parte do caminho para o refeitório, de modo que quase todos tivessem que passar por ele para chegar até lá. Algumas pessoas passavam por mim e me cumprimentavam, coisa que só dificultava a minha busca pelo meu livro de espanhol. Onde eu tinha deixado ele? Dei uma última boa olhada no armário, chegando a conclusão que não estava lá. Ótimo.

Tudo o que eu podia fazer agora era passar na biblioteca depois da aula, uma hora ele apareceria. Quando tentei fechar o armário, o espelho que Alice me dera para colocar na porta se mostrou solto. Também não era por menos, sua moldura era toda enfeitada de pedrinhas minúsculas e coloridas. Talvez elas estivessem pesando.

Com medo de causar um estrago – eu não queria mais sete anos de azar, eu já tinha muito para a vida inteira, eu tirei com cuidado o pequeno espelho, revelando um adesivo que eu nunca vira.

Era uma nota musical. Branca, pequeninha, logo no lugar onde o espelho estava.

Passei os dedos sob o adeciso, encantanda por nunca tê-lo visto ali. "Alice fora quem colocara o espelho no dia em que nos conhecemos", lembrei a mim mesma. Eu nunca tinha visto aquele armário sem o presente da minha amiga.

- Então é você – uma voz aveludada disse no meu ouvido. Dei um passo para frente por instinto, minha nuca se arrepiando com o hálito quente de Edward.

- Eu, o quê? - sorri me virando da porta do armário para ele.

- Quem roubou o meu armário – ele também sorria, parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

- Antes de você ir, esse era o seu armário?

Ele riu, e em seguida, fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você quer trocar? – eu perguntei rapidamente – Esse armário é meu há menos de um ano, e você ficou com ele a sua vida inteira.. Eu realmente não vou me importar.

- Não, fique tranquila. Já me acostumei com o outro.

Por algum motivo, era incrivelmente pertubador ser a dona do armário que Edward usara desde a sua infância. Eu me sentia como uma intrusa.

- Desculpe – murmurei baixinho. Ele, que observava atento o interior do armário, desviou o olhar no mesmo instante que o som saiu dos meus lábios.

- Ei, não se sinta mal - ele repuxou o canto do lábio, formando um sorriso incrivelmente bonito. _Um sorriso torto_.

Edward me olhou por um longo instante antes de continuar. Seus olhos verdes pareciam estudar cada traço do meu rosto, e eu me perguntei se estava o olhando como uma idiota.

Preferi não arriscar e desviei o olhar para o interior do armário novamente. Ele riu.

- Você está fazendo isso de novo - ele murmurou, perto demais do meu ouvido.

- O quê?

- Se escondendo quando fica corada - como se já não estivesse sendo difícil demais raciocinar com ele tão próximo, senti seus dedos, leves como mariposas, traçarem as linhas da maçã do meu rosto. Era como se a minha pele tivesse sido queimada por onde seu toque passava – Não precisa se envergonhar por isso, e nem se desculpar pelo armário.

- Certeza? - gaguejei, torcendo para que ele entedesse que eu me refiria á segunda afirmativa.

- Sim.

- Absoluta?

- É sério que você vai me perguntar de novo? – ele perguntou, como fizera da primeira vez que eu lhe dissera isso. Eu sorri, agora mais tranquila.

- Vamos, Cullen.

Nós riámos enquanto eu o puxava pelo final do corredor .

* * *

- Eu não acredito!

- Alice, pode falar mais baixo? – eu perguntei aflita, olhando para os lados.

- Sim, claro – ele franziu o cenho para mim – Pobrezinha da Leah. Vai ficar tão amargurada com isso..

- Jacob disse que ela não quer sair de casa – contei, dando um gole no meu refrigerante antes de continuar – Seth é quem tem lhe dado notícias.

- E depois de tudo o que Sam a prometeu.. – a reação de Alice á história de Leah, Emily e Sam, não estava sendo diferente da minha.

Como era sexta-feira, Alice havia me arrastado até Seattle para darmos uma volta, como vinhámos fazendo desde que nos conhecemos. Ao contrário dos outros dias, não éramos só nós duas hoje . Edward e Jasper também vieram para o shopping, mas não para nos fazer compania, e sim procurar uma nova peça para o concerto da Mercedes de Rosalie. Ela e Emmett estavam em uma reunião do comitê de formatura do último ano, então, ela pedira para os dois que procurassem o que quer que precisasse.

Por essas e outras, eu era grata pela minha picape ser muito bem saudável.

Depois de uma longa volta por todas as livrarias do shopping, Alice me convencera a sentar e comer alguma coisa na presa de alimentação. Logo eles estariam de volta e nós poderíamos ir para casa descansar. Enquanto isso não acontecia, eu estava aproveitando os poucos minutos que tinha para contar para Alice o que tinha acontecido em La Push. Eu não conseguira falar com ela no intervalo, ela passara o almoço na secretaria, de novo.

Aliás, há dias eu não conseguia conversar com ela direito.

- Se Jasper fizesse isso comigo, eu também não mostraria o rosto por muito tempo.

- Pelo menos ele não tem outra prima – eu impliquei, não resistindo a tentação de irritá-la.

- Bella! – ela exclamou.

- Você sabe que Jasper nunca seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas – eu a confortei, sorrindo.

Mas Alice não retribuíu.

- Sam não pode fazer isso – ela balançou a cabeça em negação – Digo, ele não tem coração? Leah acabou de perder o pai!

- É, eu não sei.. Mas acho que isso foi bom.

- Por quê?

- Leah viu o quanto Sam é um cachorro.

Alice deu uma risadinha maliciosa. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- O que é? – eu perguntei.

- Nada – ela franzia os lábios numa linha fina, tentando conter as gargalhadas.

- Alice!

- Ok – ela ergueu uma das mãos – Não pense mal de mim, mas é porque eu sempre achei que Sam cheirasse como um cão molhado.

Quando dei por mim, ambas estávamos nos dobrando de tanto rir, até que o meu celular tocou.

- O que foi? – Alice perguntou, quando terminei de respoder a mensagem. Passei o celular para ela, que exclamou um pequeno "oh" ao lê-la – Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer!

- Jessica tinha razão, afinal – murmurei.

* * *

Eu sei, não é o climax que vocês esperavam, entendam que para entrar no enredo, eu preciso deixar todos esses detalhes para vocês. Mas não se preocupem, vou deixá-los curiosos agora ;) A última semana da primavera está chegando, e vocês sabem muito bem o que os Cullen gostam de fazer quando tem sol. Esperem para ver! :)

Amores, antes de me despedir, eu queria agradecer a todas as reviews incríveis que vocês tem deixado. Não deixem de mandar, muito menos de dar sugestões, são elas que me ajudam a continuar a história! Sobre o , não se preocupem, é só um período de férias. Eu também estou descansando.

Um feliz natal para todo mundo :] e até o ano novo!

Mari _xx_


	6. Chapter 6

Pra quem gosta de ler com música, eu recomendo essas duas. Blackbird, dos Beatles, e Fix You, do Coldplay. E de preferência nessa ordem, para entrarem perfeitamente na história. E se acostumem, não é a primeira vez que eu vou fazer isso.

Boa leitura! :]

**6. Primeira vez para tudo**

Já se passavan das seis da tarde quando finalmente Jasper e eu encontramos a peça que Rosalie tanto queria para o seu carro. O Northgate Mall não trazia muitas lojas de automóveis em seu catálogo, e levando em consideração que não era simples encontrar algo tão específico, nós tivemos que subir e descer muitos andares naquele dia.

Era uma tarde comum de sexta-feira. Eu não esperava que o shopping estivesse cheio, os adolescentes de Seattle preferiam andar pelo centro da cidade á ficarem presos em caixas de compras, mas especialmente hoje, eles pareciam ter mudado de idéia.

Havia grupos e grupos de garotas. Pré-adolescentes, que com as suas primeiras bolsas tiracolos – era fácil notar, pareciam radiantes por finalmente usarem uma, - corriam animadas em direção ao cinema ou a Starbucks mais próxima, esbarrando em montes de casais no caminho. Mas havia um tipo mais comum, aquelas que andavam em bandos. Essas passavam por nós carregando muitas sacolas, ou rindo absurdamente alto. Com um ar arrogante, elas balançavam o cabelo quando notavam que eu as observava. Pena elas não saberem que eu _realmente_ não tinha segundas intenções.

Procurei um motivo que explicasse a superlotação do estabelecimento, mas nada parecia fora do comum. Não havia nenhum sucesso de bilheteria sobre vampiros, bruxos ou deuses, estreiando no cinema, muito menos novas coleções de roupas ou liquidações. Estávamos em Agosto, e aquela era só uma sexta-feira comum.

Ver todas essas garotas só deixou mais claro a minha teoria de que Bella, Alice e até mesmo Rosalie, eram muito diferentes de qualquer outra. Se eu bem as conhecia, elas nunca agiriam como estas, fingindo ser tão superiores quando na verdade tudo o que querem é alguém lhes chamando para um encontro. Aliás, o que elas esperavam dos outros? Ninguém agindo tão superficialmente poderia criar interesse em um desconhecido. Nem se estivesse desesperado, eu chamaria alguma dessas garotas para sair. Nenhuma se destacava do estereótipo comum.

Quando passamos pelo corredor das lojas mais cheias, me vi procurando por Bella. Eu conhecia Alice e Rosalie, mas Bella ainda me causava tantas perguntas. Sempre me surpreendendo, sempre me mostrando algo novo, e isso era incrivelmente prazeroso.

Temi vê-la agindo como as outras e senti um ímpeto de desviar o rosto. Eu não queria me desapontar com ela. Não quando eu sabia que estava ficando tão próximo, e tão encantado com ela. Bella era exatamente o tipo de garota com quem eu gostava de conversar. Nada fútil, muito menos superficial. Suas emoções eram tão bem desenhadas em seus traços, que era impossível não saber o que se passava com ela. Mas ainda assim, sempre via algo novo á tona. Ela era uma incógnita para mim, e por mais que nos aproximássemos, eu não parecia ser capaz de descobrir tudo o que há por trás dos seus olhos castanhos.

Não a encontrei em lugar nenhum, e no fundo fiquei grato por isso. Provavelmente se as encotrasse, Bella _e Alice_, Jasper e eu desistiríamos de procurar as peças de Rosalie. Não seria recomendável nem imaginar o que ela faria. Nossa sorte termos encontrado tudo.

- O que fazemos agora? - perguntei quando saímos da loja de ferramentas, outros itens da lista de exigências de Rosalie. Jasper tirou o pequeno celular prateado do bolso da sua calça.

- Sem ligações ou mensagens - ele disse enquanto o guardava de novo - Somos homens livres, meu caro.

- Então vamos até a praça de alimentação, eu estou faminto - antes que ele pudesse me responder, eu já estava á caminho. Eu _realmente_ estava faminto. Como diria Emmett, "Provavelmente poderia comer um urso pardo agora."

- Ei, calma! - ele exclamou atrás de mim, tentando me acompanhar - Você não almoçou de novo?

- Encontrei com Bella no caminho para o refeitório - expliquei. Na verdade, nos encontramos no meu, digo, _seu_ armário, que era caminho para o refeitório.

Depois de deixá-la um tanto sem graça – havia algum estranho prazer em vê-la corada, sua pele ficava tão bonita, ela literalmente me arrastou até a entrada do refeitório, onde chegamos rindo e chamando a atenção de todos á nossa volta. Bella não pareceu notar isso, ou então teria ficado "paranóica", como ela gostava de dizer. Mas ela percebeu outra coisa, assim como eu.

Pelas janelas, pude de ver que a nossa mesa estava misturada com a dos outros.

Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper tendo compania era algo incomum. Claro, não era estranho ver Angela e Ben sentados com eles, afinal, eram seus amigos. Mas Jessica, Mike e Eric misturados com os três já era outra história.

Ao meu lado, Bella engoliu seco.

"Edward, você está com fome?" ela me perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida. Parecia aflita.

"Não" menti. Eu não podia lhe negar nada.

Nesse instante, Jessica falou alguma coisa para Mike que o interessou.

"Você gostaria de ir para outro lugar?" perguntei.

"Claro" as palavras saíram de sua boca como um sopro de alívio.

- Então por isso vocês três sumiram? - Jasper indagou, me acordando de meus devaneios.

- Três? Fomos só eu e Bella.

- Alice também não almoçou conosco - a voz de Jasper estremeceu - De novo.

- Tenho certeza que ela tem uma boa explicação.

Eu sabia o que estava se passando pela cabeça do meu primo. Eu quase podia ouvir suas ideias se juntando, pelo quão clara era sua expressão.

Ele realmente acreditava que Alice poderia estar o traindo?

Desde o meu primeiro dia, Alice tem feito coisas estranhas. Estranhas até mesmo para ela. Ás vezes, desaparecia durante o almoço sem que nenhum de nós soubesse explicar o seu paradeiro. Ao aparecer, ela se desculpava por ter sumido e antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela já estava á caminho da aula de francês. Ou então, almoçava conosco, mas ao invés de se despedir e ir até o prédio de línguas, caminhava em direção ao prédio administrativo.

Ninguém, até mesmo Bella, parecia saber o que estava acontecendo. Mas como se tratava de Alice, eu não me preocupei.

- Ela desconversa - Jasper murmurou - quando eu pergunto, ela simplesmente me distrai com outra coisa.

Desviei meu olhar dos grupos á minha volta para observar o meu primo. Me pergunto há quanto tempo Jasper tem guardado essa mágoa que minha irmã vinha lhe causando. Estariam nessa crise antes que eu tivesse chegado da Itália? Há dias Alice está agindo estranhamente! Sorri inutilmente para ele, tentando lhe trazer algum conforto. Não era como se aquilo pudesse ajudá-lo. Seu rosto estava contorcido. Passava uma única ideia para quem quer que o visse, dor.

- Você conhece ela, Jasper - eu realmente não sabia o que lhe dizer. Sentia como se estivesse pisando em cacos de vidros, eu também não sabia o que Alice andava fazendo - Faz parte dela ser assim.

- Edward, nós dois sabemos que ela nunca agiu assim.

- Estamos falando da minha irmã, Jasper – eu o lembrei . Ele não a conhecia bem o bastante se descreditava sua fidelidade - Sua prima, vocês foram criados juntos. Você acha que ela seria capaz?

- Não, eu não quis dizer isso! – ele exclamou. As palavras saíram rápidas – Só não quero perdê-la. Acha que eu teria passado por cima de toda a nossa família, e grande parte daquela cidade, se eu não a amasse?

- Se não quer a perder, não pense coisas absurdas.

Caminhamos em silêncio por algum tempo, ninguém parecia ter vontade de falar. Era óbvio que Alice nunca trairia Jasper, eu seria capaz de colocar minha mão ao fogo para defender isso. Mesmo assim, Jasper era inseguro. Qualquer um seria em uma situação como essa.

- Edward, eu não quis dizer isso. Desculpe - ele disse quando estávamos chegando na praça de alimentação. Eu até tinha me esquecido que estava com fome.

- Te digo isso como parte da sua família, Jasper. Não se preocupe, ela nunca seria capaz - sorri – Não se preocupe, eu fui duro com você.

- Um pouco – ele riu, e olhou para frente. Em seguida, apertou os olhos numa linha fina - O que é aquilo?!

Ergui a cabeça para me deparar com uma pequena pulando para cima e para baixo com um celular preto em mãos.

- Sinto lhe informar, meu caro, mas aquela vem a ser a minha irmã e a sua namorada – disse, tentando lhe garantir que a "briga" estava acabada.

Prendi uma gargalhada ao ver uma Bella corada tentando pará-la

- E eu acho, que você precisa de óculos - completei, dando-lhe uma batida no ombro.

- Muito engraçado você - ele ironizou - Vamos?

- Vamos - sorri indo em direção as duas.

Era incrível o efeito que Alice tinha sobre Jasper. Sua expressão ainda estava abatida - bem diferente da que Alice e Bella viram ao nos despedirmos no estacionamento do shopping, mas agora, ele sorria.

Ao nos ver, o rosto de Alice também se iluminou. Ela interrompeu o que quer que estivesse fazendo e correu em nossa direção, passando sem dificuldade entre as mesas vazias da praça de alimentação - o que era estranho, pois o shopping estava cheio. Quando estava próxima o bastante, Jasper ergueu os braços e ela se jogou neles, em uma sincronia perfeita. Bella vinha logo atrás, com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- Encontraram as peças de Rose? - ela perguntou.

- Depois de três lojas e uma troca, sim.

- Uau - ela riu - Tenho sorte de náo precisar disso.

- Você quis dizer, a sua cidadã idosa - eu impliquei, me refirindo á sua caminhonete.

- Não insulte o meu carro - Bella fez uma careta - Ele provavelmente é mais velho que você.

Sim, provavelmente era _mesmo_.

- Vocês estão com fome? - Alice perguntou, saindo da sua "bolha" com Jasper.

- Faminto - respondi rapidamente. Que alívo. Finalmente ia comer alguma coisa! Bella e Alice riram da minha resposta, e nós fomos até a mesa.

- Então, - Jasper começou logo depois que fizemos os nossos pedidos - qual era o motivo de tanta alegria antes de chegarmos?

Os olhos ds Alice brilharam de empolgação. Bella afundou na sua cadeira, parecendo nem um pouco interssada ou confortável, com o assunto.

- Mike começou a temporada do Baile de Outono - a pequena sorriu, assim como Jasper. Bella virou os olhos impacientemente.

Não consegui entender o que acontecia ali.

- Alice, francamente, isso não é grande coisa.

- Claro que é, Bella! - ela exclamou. A morena ao meu lado bufou com raiva.

- Aqui estão as bebidas - a garçonete colocou quatro refrigerantes sob a mesa, mas só eu e Jasper nos servimos. Bella e Alice tinham outros interesses no instante.

- Falta um mês e meio ainda! Ele deve ter perdido noites de sono por isso!

- Alice.. Isso não é nada. Tudo bem, então o Mike me convidou para ir no baile. Onde está o grande negócio disso? Aposto que Jessica pediu que ele fizesse isso, discutimos a aula inteira e-

Então eu a interrompi.

- Edward? Edward! Levante os braços - Jasper me dava tapas nas costas para que eu pudesse respirar. Tinha me engasgado com o refrigerante e agora tossia compulsivamente.

- Pronto - murmurei, com um pouco de falta de ar. Bella, que tinha se aproximado de mim para ajudar, me olhava preocupada.

- Você está bem? - ela perguntou. Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Ela não acreditou.

Então, me surpreendeu, como sempre fazia. Com muita sutileza, Bella ergueu a mão e rossou o dorso em meu rosto.

- Edward - ela riu, enquanto eu congelava no meu lugar - parece que viu um fantasma. Você está frio.

- É - apertei os olhos, tentado me concentrar no aqui e agora.

Quando conversamos no corredor esta manhã, eu teria feito o mesmo com ela. Tentei me lembrar da sua reação. Não havia nenhum sinal de se importar. Ela só continuara nervosa por ser a nova dona do meu armário. Se para ela fora algo normal o meu gesto, por que eu não podia vê-lo do mesmo modo?

Pelo canto do olho, vi que Alice me observava com muita cautela.

- Então, - limpei a garganta tentando recuperar o fôlego - Mike Newton te convidou para o baile?

Bella deixou a mão cair e me estudou com aqueles olhos chocolates.

* * *

Esperei até que Alice saísse de casa com Bella e Jasper, e então subi para o meu quarto. O dia todo eu me neguei pensar no que ocorrera em Seattle, com medo de deixar meus pensamentos irem longe demais quando seus envolvidos estivessem presentes.

Eu não queria conversar sobre Alice com Jasper novamente, quando eu não poderia lhe dizer nada que o acalmasse. Eu não queria ter que resistir a tentação de convidar Bella para o Baile de Outono - uma ideia vaga que me ocorrera depois de ouvir Alice e Rosalie falando sobre os vestidos que usariam, mas sabendo que Mike a convidara antes, eu teria que esperar pela sua resposta. E eu não queria perguntar para Alice as causas de seu desaparecimento no almoço, quando eu não saberia lhe negar que Jasper estava preocupado, assim como eu.

Como fazia todas as vezes que estava nervoso, coloquei o CD que mais me acalmava. Deitei na grande cama branca do centro do quarto, e fechei os olhos. A minha cabeça escutava uma música, mas percebi que não eram as notas de Debussy. Não mais. Outras notas estavam passando rápidas, o fragmento de uma melodia que me agradava e intrigava. Abaixei o som e escutei a música em minha cabeça, tocando o fragmento até que se desenvolveu para uma harmonia completa. Instintivamente, meus dedos se moveram no ar sobre teclas imaginárias. Dei um pulo na cama, instintivamente.

Em segundos, eu estava sentado á frende do grande piano com cauda da sala. A nova composição estava realmente surgindo, mas ao ver as teclas á minha frente, uma espécie de bloqueio me ocorreu. Frustrado, deixei que as minhas mãos caíssem sobre as teclas.

O som grave de todas as notas misturadas soou pela sala até que o silêncio voltasse a reinar naquele fim de tarde. O crepúsculo estava começando a brilhar no céu.

Olhei á minha volta, um pouco maravilhado. A sala estava vazia e escura. Não havia um som no cômodo, que não viesse da minha própria respiração. Isso era ótimo. Ótimo para limpar a minha mente, apagar aqueles pensamentos que insistiam em me preocupar. Não era porque a minha melodia fugiria de minhas mãos, que outras notas não pudessem me ajudar, como em tantas outras vezes.

Eu corri minhas mãos pelas escadas, testando as notas. A afinação ainda estava perfeita.

A música fluía sem dificuldade. Notas soltas, sem rumo, formavam uma melodia triste. A música estava ganhando forma, mas incompleta. Eu brinquei um pouco com as teclas, mas isso não parecia certo de alguma forma.

Eu comecei a primeira linha da melodia que tinha se sugerido para mim no quarto, satisfeito por soar melhor do que eu imaginava. Eu acrescentei uma linha harmônica, deixando a melodia central fluir.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, até que houvesse um pequeno movimento na garagem. Foi como ir a superfície depois de um longo mergulho. Era muito fácil me ver perdido no tempo e no espaço ao tocar. As histórias por trás das notas eram as únicas que pareciam importar.

- É você, Edward? - a voz doce e fina de minha irmã veio da porta da frente. Ela parecia receosa em entrar. De certo, ouvira a música e não queria me atrapalhar.

- Claro, quem mais seria? - respondi, parando de tocar. De algum modo, me parecia desconfortável a ideia de deixar Alice, ou qualquer outra pessoa, ouvir essa música.

Alice, que só tinha aberto uma fresta da porta, terminou o gesto, deixando a luz da garagem adentrar a sala.

- Está escuro aqui - ela comentou enquanto acendia as luzes. A repentina claridade fez os meus olhos arderem.

- Acho que perdi a noção do tempo - admiti. Alice sorriu, e sentou-se comigo no banco a frente do piano.

- Isso sempre acontece.

Alice tombou a cabeça em meu ombro, e se eu a bem conhecia, estava com os olhos fechados. Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, ouvindo o silêncio. Por ser afastada, os únicos sons que chegavam até a nossa casa eram os da floresta e o rio. Era reconfortante.

Ainda apoiada em mim, Alice ergueu a mão sob o piano e tocou um acorde.

Deixou que cada nota soasse sozinha. Uma de cada vez.

- Eu sempre quis tocar - ela confessou, depois de permitir a última nota soar pela casa vazia - Quando você foi embora, tentei aprender sozinha. Não deu muito certo.

- Posso te ensinar.

Por um momento, me veio á mente a mesma cena que ali vivíamos, só em outro tempo. Ao contrário de dois adolescentes, ali estavam duas crianças.

Um garoto curioso, muito magro e com cabelo ruivo. Uma garotinha mais nova que o menino, com os cabelos escuros abaixo dos ombros, muito mais magra do que o ruivo e pequena - até mesmo para as meninas da sua idade.

Aquela seria a primeira vez que eu tocara piano.

- Não precisa - Alice riu um pouco - Eu realmente não tenho o dom para isso. Só consegui tocar "Noite Feliz".

- Vovó adora ouvir música no Natal. Você pode enganar a todos sobre tocar.

- Idiota - ela riu, agora de verdade, batendo de leve no meu ombro.

- Foi só uma sugestão - eu também estava rindo.

- Sabe, Emmett tentou te substituir no Natal.

- Ele tocou? - perguntei, já me preocupando se o piano tinha sofrido algum dano.

- Cantou! - ela exclamou - Acho que Carlisle gravou em algum lugar. Eu estava ocupada demais, rindo com a vovó.

- Meu Natal foi de longe assim - murmurei. Não era algo que eu quisesse, ou conseguiria, lembrar - A casa devia estar cheia.

Alice deve ter percebido o meu desconforto, pois não perguntou.

- Ao contrário de hoje. Todos estão fazendo alguma coisa - eu murmurei.

E realmente estavam. Esme e Carlisle nunca estiveram tão ocupados com suas carreiras. Ela, que costumava trabalhar em casa, havia se comprometido com um projeto que requeria seu tempo integral no escritório. Quanto a ele, estava cobrindo o turno de um de seus colegas. Por mais que não precisasse, Carlisle nunca deixava o hospital despreparado.

Emmett havia sido arrastado por Rosalie para fazer parte do comitê de formatura. De certo, agora estavam se decidindo entre rosas e orquídeas. Isso de algum modo era bom para ele, por mais que fosse perigoso deixar qualquer festa nas mãos dele - a festa de dezoito anos de Jasper era a prova disto. Emmett precisaria treinar para o seu casamento.

- Bella e Jasper estão seguros em casa? - Jasper não estava ocupado. De repente, entendi porque Alice parecia tão distante.

- Deixei Bella em casa. Charlie vai jantar na casa dos Clearwater, mas ela não quis ir com ele.

- Por que? - Bella passava realmente _muito_ tempo em La Push. Mesmo que não estivesse acompanhando Charlie nesta noite, era muito comum que os dois fossem até a reserva.

- Ela está cansada.

- E quanto ao jantar?

- Jantar de família, talvez - ela explicou dando os ombros - Talvez Leah precisasse de alguma compania.

- Leah é a filha dos Clearwater?

- Exatamente.

Nunca me dei conta de que a vida de Bella ia muito mais além do que o núcleo com a minha família. Alguma vez acreditei que outras pessoas não a amassem como nós?

- E Jasper? - perguntei cauteloso. Mais uma vez, senti como se estivesse pisando em cacos de vidro.

Alice tocou mais uma nota. Após um longo suspiro, ela respondeu.

- O que tem ele?

- Está seguro em casa?

- Não sei, ele desceu do carro antes que eu pudesse chegar na sua rua. Mas provavelmente sim. Ele sabe se virar.

- O que aconteceu, baixinha?

Passei o braço sob os seus ombros, trazendo-a para mais perto de mim. Ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro novamente.

- Nada - ela murmurou. Sua voz estava vacilando.

- Você não pode mentir para mim - eu a encorajei. Alice reprimiu um soluço e abraçou a minha cintura.

- Nós nunca brigamos - era evidente a sua dificuldade para falar sem chorar - Até hoje.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele está estranho o dia inteiro - ela murmurava entre soluços. Fechei minhas mãos em punhos sem que ela pudesse perceber. Eu iria matar Jasper assim que tivesse a chance - Quando o abracei no shopping, eu vi que algo estava estranho. Eu vi o seu rosto, Edward. Mas preferi não comentar, podia ser saudades da vovó ou algum problema com a escola. E na verdade, o problema era eu..

- Você não é um problema, Alice. Por favor, não diga isso - os soluçous aumentaram, e eu afastei o seu rosto para lhe enxugar as lágrimas - Você é um presente nas nossas vidas.

Ela sorriu, mas a momentânea alegria não lhe chegou aos olhos.

- Ele continuou estranho até o final. Você estava na sala quando perguntei a Bella se ela queria que eu a deixasse e ele pediu para eu deixá-lo também. Ele foi dirigindo. Depois que passamos na casa dela, ninguém disse mais nada.

- E então?

- Foi muito rápido. Nós falamos pouco, mas o bastante. Nunca precisamos de muitas palavras, Jasper me conhece por um olhar. Perguntei o que havia de errado, e quando dei por mim, ele estava parando o carro e eu correndo no Volvo para a nossa casa.

- E agora você está aqui, á salvo. Ele também está bem - eu a tranqulizei.

Agora que terminara a história, as lágrimas desciam sem aviso prévio. Eu podia sentir a minha camisa branca começando a ficar úmida, mas isso não me importava.

Minha respiração estava acelerada. Ver Alice chorando sempre mexia com o meu emocional, me deixava assustado, incrivelmente preocupado. Era a minha pequena, aquela criaturinha irritante.

- Calma, pequena.. - eu a abracei com força, e ela escondeu sua cabeça em meu peito.

Sabia exatamente o porquê da briga de Jasper e Alice, eu não precisaria lhe perguntar para fazê-la passar por mais uma tarefa difícil. Seus olhos ilustravam a dor que era me contar o que estava acontecendo. Não acho que o difícil era me dizer, mas sim perceber que era realmente verdade o que ocorrera. Quando contamos algum acontecimento a alguém, temos o choque de que ele foi real.

Ela era forte como ninguém, mas esse dia estava sendo demais, até para ela. Eu não queria vê-la sofrendo, Alice era boa demais para isso.

Ela soluçava baixo, enquanto eu passava os dedos entre seus fios espestadinhos. Era preciso esperar a tempestade passar antes de concertar os seus danos.

- Alice, olhe para mim - eu pedi. Obdiente, ela afastou o rosto do meu peito. Sua imagem me partiu o coração. Seus olhos, sempre tão brilhantes e felizes, estavam inchados e vermelhos. Não se pareciam com os olhos castanhos da minha irmã - Jasper está inseguro. Ele está com medo de te perder, mas não sabe lidar com isso. Se fez o que fez, é porque te ama. Me atrevo dizer que para ele, você é todo o seu universo.

- Mas, Edward.. - as lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos. Estendi-lhe a mão, e as sequei.

- Posso terminar? - ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Como doía ver Alice fragilizada - Casais sempre brigam. E nós somos uns idiotas, pequena. Eu via Riley na Itália, eu via a mim mesmo com Tanya. Não fique mal, não é culpa sua. Até Esme e Carlisle brigam ás vezes.

- Não acho que reclamar sobre a comida do jantar seja considerado uma briga, Edward - ela murmurou com o nariz entupido. Nós dois rimos.

- Ah - passei o braço sob o seu ombro novamente, a trazendo mais para perto de mim - Você me entendeu. Jasper deve estar desesperado agora. Não vou ficar surpreso se ele bater na janela do seu quarto de madrugada.

- Eu já recusei cinco ligações. Acha que vai ficar tudo bem?

- Eu não tenho dúvidas.

- Sabe, eu não sabia que era assim.

- O quê, pequena?

- Eu não sabia que a dor de amar pudesse ser tão forte.

- Acho que todos nós precisamos passar por isso uma vez - eu lhe disse, abraçando com mais força - se quisermos encontrar a pessoa certa. Nunca é fácil.

- Não, não é. E eu pensando o quanto eu era sortuda por Jasper ser perfeito.

- Para você, ele ainda é.

- É, - ela murmurou - sempre vai ser.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, desfrutando o que tínhamos conversado. Não foi algo desconfortável, o silêncio. Temi que alguém chegasse em casa e a visse chorando. Alice não aguentaria ter que explicar essa história novamente, não quando parecia tão fraca.

Ela passou os dedos pelo seu rosto, como se tivesse pensado o mesmo que eu.

- Meu Deus, devo estar depresível - ela puxou o ar com força - Melhor lavar o rosto antes que alguém veja isso.

- Não vou contar para ninguém - a confortei, sabendo exatamente o que se passava pela sua cabeça. Ela me deu um meio sorriso. Algumas informações não precisavam passar de dois membros da família. Alice e eu tínhamos os nossos segredos.

Ela me deu um beijo no rosto e levantou-se do banco do piano. Guardei as teclas com o pano, e fechei a caixa do instrumento. Quando estava no pé da escada, Alice hesitou e veio até mim novamente.

- Você pode vir comigo? Por favor?

- Estou do seu lado, baixinha.

* * *

De todos os capítulos que eu já escrevi de Avvenire (sim, tenhos uns lá do final já prontos, rs, ansiedade é fogo), esse é o meu preferido. Eu amo ver como o Edward lida com as situações. Humano ele fica mais inseguro, não sabe o que os outros estão pensando, fica com medo de dizer algo errado, ou até mesmo hesitante para fazer algum gesto. Ah! Será que vocês perceberam que ele está começando a pensar na Bella de um jeito diferente? Como a Alice disse, Mike abriu a temporada de Outono. É esperar para ver! E falando em Alice, pobrezinha.. ): Me parte o coração vê-la assim, mas é preciso que o meu casal lindo sofra se eles quiserem passar por cima das desconfianças - Jasper realmente está preocupado em perder a "esperança" como ele diz em Eclipse.

Bom, falei demais sobre os próximos. Eu só queria fazer um pedido agora.

Tem muita gente adicionando a fic nos favoritos, ou lendo mesmo, e não está mandando nenhuma review. Poxa gente, custa umazinha? Todas as fics que eu leio, eu deixo uma review, acho que é o mínimo que se pode fazer pelo esforço de alguém. Enfim, é de cada um.

UM FELIZ ANO NOVO, APROVEITEM MUITO 2010! :]

Mari _xx_


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Curioso e Inesperado**

As última horas vinham sendo muito desagradáveis.

Quando chegamos em Forks, Alice pediu que eu ficasse mais algum tempo com ela. Dizia que se sentia culpada por ter passado tão pouco tempo comigo nos últimos dias. Tentei explicar que isso não era motivo de culpa, que eu estava bem – apesar de quase ter enforcado Jessica hoje mesmo. Claro que isso não foi o bastante para impedi-la. Depois de muitos prós e contras, ela me olhou com seus brilhantes olhos castanhos e disse, "Pode, _por favor_ vir? Estou com saudades de você, Bella." Isso foi o bastante para que eu me esquece todo e qualquer cansaço que estivesse sentindo. Não existia força dentro de mim para dizer "não" á ela. Eu também sentia a sua falta, afinal.

Ao contrário das outras tardes, Jasper não ficou conosco e eu também não vira muito Edward enquanto estive na casa dos Cullen. Aliás, eu só os vira duas vezes. Quando chegamos e ao ouvir Alice me perguntando se eu queria carona até em casa.

Isso era _excepcionalmente_ raro.

Passamos a tarde conversando em seu quarto, sem interrupções, convites para jogos, ou até mesmo pedidos de participação da conversa. Tudo parecia tenso demais para isso.

Eu não sabia explicar porquê Alice parecia aflita ao olhar para o relógio de minuto em minuto, mas eu tinha plena consciência de que o convite de Mike não tinha nada haver com isso. Perguntei várias vezes o que estava acontecendo, se havia algo errado, mas para todas as minhas perguntas tive a mesma resposta. "É só um mau pressentimento. Não vamos falar disso."

Odiava quando ela sentia coisas como essa, eu sempre fica angustiada. Por mais estranho que fosse, Alice parecia sempre ter certeza de tudo. Mas ainda assim, não quis pressioná-la. Quando quisesse, me diria o que estava acontecendo de errado.

Em um certo ponto da tarde, nossa conversa voltou a se focar em uma única coisa, o Baile de Outono. Sinceramente, não sei porque eu deixei que começássemos a falar disso novamente. A verdade era que eu não queria ir. Vestidos finos e dançar não eram palavras agradáveis para pessoas desajeitadas como eu. Aliás, qual a finalidade de um baile para os desajeitados? Mas eu não podia dizer isso para Alice, pelo menos não agora. Se dissesse, ela teria um mês para me fazer mudar de ideia, e eu não queria ter que correr esse risco.

Mesmo mal, ela não perdeu a chance de estender o assunto sobre o convite de Mike depois que discutimos todos os possíveis temas para o baile. Oficalmente não era um convite, afinal ele não tinha usado as palavras, "Quer ir ao baile comigo?" Mas ela dizia que a sua mensagem, era uma introdução para isso.

_Gostaria de conversar com você na segunda, Arizona._

_É sobre o baile._

_Mike_

Agora, eu estava em casa há algumas horas e não conseguia parar de pensar no que ela me dissera.

_"Por que dizer não ao Mike, Bella? O que você vai perder com isso?" _

Eu não aceitaria ir ao baile com Mike mesmo se estivéssemos na condição de amigos. Não que eu não gostasse dele, por Deus, não! O que eu sentia por ele não passava de uma espécie de coleguismo. Não era uma amizade de verdade, como a minha com Jake. Sem contar que não parecia certo dizer sim sabendo que ao final da noite, ele estaria acreditanto em uma ilusão. Não importava o quanto eu explicasse, Mike não deixaria de transformar os pequenos detalhes da nossa amizade em sinais de que teríamos algo mais.

Era preciso ser política em uma cidade como Forks, todos se conhecem por aqui..

Deitei sob a minha cama me sentindo frustrada. Nada disso parecia certo.

Alguma coisa me dizia que o convite de Mike viera cedo demais. Era estranho que ele fosse me chamar com tanta pressa. Por que não esperar até segunda, então? Não era como se algo fosse mudar no final de semana. Eu sabia que Mike tinha alguma implicância sobre a minha amizade com Jake, mas ele tinha consciência que eu nunca iria no baile com ele. Jacob estudava na reserva, não poderia me acompanhar.

Depois de muito observar o teto, eu me virei para o lado. Sob a minha mesa havia o meu computador, o meu velho exemplar de Romeu e Julieta – começaríamos a usá-lo na semana que vem durante as aulas de James -, e um pequeno aparelho preto. Foi então que me lembrei.

Era estranho Alice não ter ligado ainda. Normalmente, ela sempre ligava, principalmente quando deixávamos alguma coisa pendente – nesse caso, Mike. Pulei da cama, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar nos meus próprios pés. Talvez ela tivesse ligado e eu não ouvira.

A tela não tinha avisos. O que estava acontecendo com a minha fadinha?

Deitei na cama novamente, dessa vez com o celular sob o meu peito. Uma hora ela ligaria, Alice sempre ligava. Se não o fez ainda deveria estar ocupada. Talvez conversando com Edward, ou até mesmo com Jasper. Quem sabe os dois não saíram depois que eu fiquei em casa? Tentei me convencer disso por pouco tempo, até erguer o aparelho e discar o número. A quem eu estava enganando? Alice, Jasper, e até mesmo Edward, estavam muito tensos.

Um toque.. Dois.. Três.. Ninguém atendeu.

Passei os dedos entre as minhas mechas, tentando colocar meus pensamentos no lugar.

Alice, Mike, o Baile de Outono.. Eu deveria ter ido para La Push, concluí finalmente. Por que insisti para Charlie me deixar em casa? Mesmo cansada, eu não iria conseguir dormir tão cedo com a cabeça cheia. Pelo menos teria compania para discutir tudo isso.

"Qual é, Bella", Jacob diria. Depois falaria um milhão de soluções que eu não teria visto antes sem a sua ajuda.

Talvez eu devesse ligar para ele. É, eu ia fazer isso.

Para o meu alívio, Jake atendeu no segundo toque.

- Bella? – ele perguntou, parecia surpreso com a minha ligação.

- Jake! - exclamei.

- Eu mesmo – ele riu. – Quem mais poderia ser? Quil?

- Quil roubaria o seu celular?

- Para conversar com você, com toda certeza.

- Idiota – eu sorri, revirando os olhos. – Você ainda está na casa dos Clearwater?

- Nope - ele estalou os lábios no "p".

- Por que Charlie não voltou ainda?

- Pelo motivo de Sue ter lhe dado uma lasanha.

- Não seja absurdo, Jacob.

- Absurdo? Desde quando você diz isso?

- Ah – tinha sorte de estarmos conversando pelo telefone, pois eu estava corando. Realmente andava passando muito tempo com Edward. – Não é nada.

- Claro, claro – ele disse, por sorte ignorando o meu embaraço. – Acho que você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim.

- É, eu estou – eu admiti, um pouco envergonhada. Jacob me conhecia como ninguém. – Estão acontecendo algumas coisas, e eu não sei como lidar com isso..

- Coloca pra fora, campeã! - ele exclamou, imitando Charlie.

- Jacob?

- Ok, desculpe. Vamos Bella, conte o que está acontecendo.

Assim estava melhor.

- Você nunca vai crescer, não? – perguntei, não perdendo a chance de o provocar.

- De acordo com a nossa contagem, sou mais velho que você – eu quase podia vê-lo revirar os olhos para mim.

- Acaba de perder um ano por essa brincadeira – tentei parecer séria, mas o meu tom só dificultou a brincadeira.

- Não posso perder anos, ninguém fica mais novo.

- Então eu ganhei mais dois!

- _Por quê?! _– ele perguntou, fingindo estar horrorizado. Eu precisei rir dessa.

- Por te aguentar!

- Um motivo muito fraco.

- Podemos voltar ao foco da conversa?

- Comece falando, Swan.

- Mike Newton me convidou para o baile de Outono.

- Isso não é uma surpresa.

- Jake, falta um mês ainda! – exclamei. Por ninguém agia como se houvesse algo errado com isso?

- Talvez o cara seja inseguro. Ele é um idiota, Bella – depois de uma curta pausa, ele perguntou - Você vai dizer sim?

- Não sei.. Esse é o problema.

- Você não está se preocupando em magoá-lo, está?

- Sinceramente?

- Você está – ele respondeu por mim. Eu quase podia ver o seu rosto se contorcendo em uma careta.

- Jacob..

- Ele vai sobreviver.

- É claro que vai – eu murmurei, mau humorada.

- Fica tranquila.. Mas Bella?

- Sim?

- Você vai a esse baile?

- Não sei.. – admiti.

- Você _quer_ ir?

Demorei algum tempo para responder. Eu podia mentir para mim mesma, mas não para ele.

- Talvez eu queira, mas não com Mike.

- Então com outra pessoa, você quer?

- Eu não sei, Jacob.. – eu suspirei frustrada, finalmente levando á tona o que realmente estava me tirando do sério. Eu não devia me deixar afundar desse jeito, não assim.

- O Cullen, aquele ruivo.

- Edward – corrigi.

- Tanto faz, o irmão da Alice – ele hesitou, talvez esperando a minha resposta.

- Do que você está falando, Jacob? – eu perguntei, rindo. Ele definitivamente tinha perdido a cabeça!

- Bella, é sério. Desde que o Cullen-

- Edward – o corrigi novamente.

- Tanto faz! – ele riu. Sorri sabendo que ainda iríamos repetir muito isso - Desde que ele chegou você tem estado diferente.

- Jacob,é impressão sua – eu lhe garanti.

- Como Alice costuma dizer? "Os seus olhos começaram a brilhar depois que o viu" – ele murmurou com a voz esganiçada, numa péssima imitação de Alice.

- Não acredito que você disse algo assim – disse num tom de repreensão.

- Nem eu – ele riu, e eu me juntei a ele.

- Você me conhece bem demais, Jake.

- Não preciso te conhecer para perceber que você vai começar a gostar dele – eu revirei os olhos ao ouvir isso – Mas acho que tenho os meus pontos.

- Não acho que eu esteja me apaixonando.

- Eu espero que não – ele admitiu, mudando o tom de brincadeira para seriedade.

- Por quê?

- Se ele não for bom o bastante para você, Bells.. Não sei como vou lidar com isso.

- Você está se _pré-ocupando_, Jake – ele riu, deixando o clima da conversa mais leve – Eu e Edward nunca vamos ter nada.

- Nunca é uma palavra forte.

- Se apaixonar também.

- Claro, claro. Mas você não pode negar o que está estampado no seu rosto.

- Idiota. Pare de falar essas coisas - um bocejo me interrompeu.

- Está com sono?

- Um pouco.

- Vai dormir, Bells. Colocar a cabeça no lugar-

- Não tem o que colocar no lugar, eu tenho certeza que o problema não é o Edward - eu o cortei.

- Estava falando do Mike.

- Ah, – essa me pegou de surpresa – de todo jeito, isso também.

Jacob parecia estar se divertindo com a minha confusão.

- Venha para cá amanhã, nós podemos conversar melhor. Quero te contar sobre o jantar de hoje.

- Conversou com a Leah? – perguntei, me lembrando dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias.

- Conversei. Mas eu te conto amanhã.

- Que horas? – perguntei, bocejando de novo.

- Assim que você acordar. Tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Uma surpresa? - Jacob gargalhou.

- São muito rápidas. Eu não esqueci que você gosta de adrenalina.

- O que você está tramando?

- Vá dormir – ele riu.

- Até amanhã, Jake.. – murmurei, sabendo que era inútil insistir. Além do mais quando eu realmente estava prestes a dormir.

- Boa noite, Bells.

- Boa noite, Jake.

Aquela noite foi diferente das outras.

Há tempos não tinha pesadelos, mas eu ainda não era capaz de sonhar. Depois de muito acordar com a mente vazia, passei a acreditar que eu não era mais capaz de fazer tal coisa. Talvez o meu cerébro, por alguma deficiência inexplicável, precisava se manter sereno para impedir que a visão do aeroporto voltasse á tona.

Eu acreditei estar certa, até essa noite.

Não tive pesadelos, mas também não tive um sono vazio.

Sonhei que estava indo ao Baile de Outono. E o meu par não era Mike Newton.

Pela primeira vez em muitos meses, eu sabia que era bom. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu não estava agoniada. Eu não estava correndo, procurando por alguma coisa que eu não sabia ao certo o que era. Eu não estava suando frio, e melhor de tudo, eu não estava gritando. Eu estava feliz, sorrindo. Eu tinha completa noção de onde eu estava, o Baile de Outono, sem dúvida nenhuma. A cena parecia um pouco turva, não sabia se era porque – por mais incrível que pareça - eu estava sendo guiada em uma dança que muito complicada, ainda mais para alguém tão desastrada como eu, ou se simplesmente porque eu estava ocupada demais contemplando o único rosto nítido perto de mim.

_Edward. _

Precisei girar a chave duas vezes até fazer o motor da minha caminhonete funcionar. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo com o meu carro, mas também não iria me preocupar com isso agora. Jacob daria uma olhada depois. Sim, depois de me ouvir reclamando sobre a minha noite. Por que ele tinha que ter mencionado Edward? Por que eu sonhei com o maldito Baile de Outono? Por quê?

Joguei meu celular sob o banco do passageiro, junto com a minha mochila. Ele precisava ter uma _ótima_ surpresa e muito para contar sobre Leah. Eu desesperadamente precisava distrair a minha cabeça e tirar a cena de Edward e eu dançando ao som de uma música lenta da minha mente.

Eu não sabia dançar.

Ele era o irmão da minha melhor amiga.

Nós não iríamos ao baile juntos.

Ponto, fim de história, acabou.

Fiquei repetindo essas quatro frases para mim até que faltavam poucos quilômetros até o desvio para La Push. Fui desligada da minha "lavagem cerebral" quando ouvi o meu celular tocando. Imaginei que seria Alice respondendo a minha ligação da noite passada, mas para a minha surpresa, era Emmett.

- Oi, Em - atendi, apoiando o celular no ombro para que eu pudesse dirigir enquanto conversava.

- Bella, querida! - a voz exclamou brincalhona do outro lado da linha.

Era incrível, bastava ouvir a sua voz para que eu sentisse vontade de rir.

- Você está ocupada?

- Não.. - respondi meio indecisa. Eu definitivamente estava ocupada dirigindo, mas a minha curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Bella, isso vai parecer estranho, mas estão pedindo que você venha aqui hoje.

Bom, isso não era estranho.

- Alice não disse o que queria comigo? Eu estou indo até La Push.

Isso era incomum. Quando Alice pedia para alguém me telefonar, normalmente lhe passava com exatidão o que era para ser dito.

- Bella, não foi ela quem pediu que viesse. Foi Edward.. Ele disse que Alice e ele precisam de você.

Meu coração parou de bater por alguns segundos.

- Tem certeza que você não sabe o que é, Emmett? – perguntei tentando manter a minha voz estável.

Por mais que o meu impulso fosse virar o carro e entrar na estrada para a casa dos Cullen, eu precisei me conter. Tinha um compromisso com Jacob.

- Bella querida, você sabe que meio paranormal nessa casa só é a Alice.

- Mas Emmett..

- Bella, Edward pediu que eu insistisse o quanto fosse. Me poupe disso. Você sabe que vai vir de qualquer jeito.

Suspirei alto antes de responder.

- Te vejo daqui a pouco.

Ás vezes, impulsos não podem ser detidos.

Em pouco tempo, eu estava subindo a escada para a casa dos Cullen. Por mais que eu sentisse como se o meu coração estivesse martelando em meus ouvidos, não pude deixar de notar o quão estranho era chegar sozinha. O usual era eu sempre estar acompanhada por alguém ao subir aquelas escadas.

Meio receosa, bati na porta esperando que alguém logo atendesse.

_Alguém._

Por favor, a quem eu queria enganar? Eu só queria ver uma pessoa naquele instante.

- Bella! - Carlisle, com um sorriso radiante no rosto, exclamou ao abrir a porta - Vamos, entre! Como está o seu pulso?

- Muito bem, na verdade – mesmo desapontada, eu sorri começando a me sentir mais calma. Não era difícil se sentir bem perto de Carlisle - E como vão as coisas no hospital?

- Acho que precisamos de mais médicos - ele riu, parecendo cansado.

Quem quer que visse o Doutor Cullen fora de seu ambiente de trabalho, não acreditaria que esse era o melhor profissional da área.

Ele usava blusas claras, jeans e tênis, trajes que o faziam parecer mais um adulto jovem do que o homem experiente que era. Não que ele não transmitisse confiança ou qualquer um dos pré-requisitos para se tornar um médico. Mas era tão novo e jovem, que alguns moradores se sentiram receosos quando ele assumiu o seu cargo no hospital.

Charlie mesmo me contara que os Quileutes não lhe deram muito crédito no início, preferindo usar receitas caseiras aos remédios que Carlisle lhes dava. Acredito que tenham sido tempos difíceis para os Cullen. É claro que hoje todo esse preconceito não existia mais. Carlisle provara que era incrivelmente sábio como médico e pessoa para toda a cidade e região.

- "Acho"? - Esme perguntou, aparecendo na porta da cozinha com uma colher de pau na mão. Eu sorri divertida ao perceber que ela usava o seu avental de cozinha. - Vocé só teve essa folga em duas semanas!

- Mulheres - Carlisle murmurou para mim, virando os olhos.

- É bom te ver, Bella – ela sorriu, vindo em nossa direção - Já almoçou, querida? - perguntou, um sorriso desenhado em seu rosto. Era impossível não retribui-lo.

- Na verdade, acabei de tomar o meu café da manhã - admiti um pouco envergonhada. Já se passava do meio dia. - Acho que dormi um pouco demais hoje.

- Alice também acordou bem tarde hoje. Acho que ainda está deitada, ela disse que estava cansada - Alice cansada? Então, do que Emmett estava falando no telefone? - Acho que essas viagens até Seattle tem desgastado vocês duas.

- Bobagem, querida – Carlisle sorriu. - Se fosse cansativo, elas não fariam isso há meses.

- Se é assim.. - ela deu os ombros, e se virou para mim - Vamos parar de te prender. Edward e Alice estão lá em cima.

- Eles também não almoçaram ainda - Carlisle completou - Vocês podem fazer isso mais tarde.

- Obrigada - agradeci, indo em direção as escadas. Por mais que fosse estranho estar sozinha entre Esme e Carlisle, eles nunca me deixavam sentir desconfortável. Eu estava um pouco mais tranquila agora.

Adentrei o corredor com uma cautela maior do que a habitual. Não era comum ver a casa daquele jeito, além do mais em um sábado. Estava escuro, não havia uma janela aberta sequer.

O que diabos estava acontecendo hoje? Primeiro, Emmett ligara dizendo que Alice, a pedido de Edward, precisava de mim. Depois, Esme e Carlisle disseram que a minha fadinha estava cansada - algo que eu nunca presenciei em três meses - e agora, a casa estava completamente escura. Eu nunca a vira fechada durante o dia. Tudo isso estava me deixando um pouco nervosa.

Com cuidado, tateei as paredes á procura do interruptor. Acho que ninguém se importaria caso alguma luz entrasse naquele cômodo.. Aquela escuridão aumentava a minha tensão.

- Ah!

Como era de se esperar, o meu lado desastrado não perdeu a chance de se mostrar presente. Era incrivelmente frustrante a frequência com que eu conseguia tropeçar nos meus próprios pés - e em solos planos!

Estiquei o braço tentando entender onde eu estava. Minha cabeça doía.

Caíra justamente sob uma porta quando senti a maçaneta fria sob os meus dedos. Devia ser o quarto de alguém, já que o escritório de Carlisle e o banheiro ficavam do outro lado do corredor - se eu não estava muito perdida.

Apoiada contra a porta, eu me levantei aos poucos.

- Bella?-

- !!

Ou tentei.

Dessa vez, a pancada foi mais forte do que eu esperava. Talvez em La Push eu teria me machucado menos.

- Bella, você está bem?

A voz de Edward era abafada. A julgar que eu havia acabado de bater a minha cabeça, era de se esperar que isso acontecesse. Mas ela não veio da direção certa. Edward abrira a porta, portanto sua voz deveria estar vindo de cima. Abri os olhos a sua procura, mas tudo o que vi foi o teto branco de seu quarto.

- Diga alguma coisa - ele ordenou, mas parecia tão preocupado, que soou como um pedido.

Sua voz viera por trás e como eu estava no chão..

A percepção caiu sobre mim tarde demais.

- Sinto muito, por favor, ah meu Deus, você está bem?! Sinto muito, Edward, me desculpe! - Eu falava sem parar. Meu rosto estava ardendo em chamas e a minha cabeça parecia pesar quilos.

Eu continuava murmurando desculpas quando estiquei o pescoço para me levantar. Parei assim que ergui a cabeça. Senti uma forte pontada na nuca.

- Ai! - exclamei.

Por sorte, ao invés de cair sob o corpo de Edward novamente, eu rolei para longe, deitando ao seu lado no chão.

- Bella? - ele perguntou urgente, se erguendo sobre mim. Sorri aliviada ao perceber que ele não estava chateado comigo.

- Edward, me desculpe.. - murmurei novamente. Em sua testa, havia uma marca vermelha, talvez o local onde a minha cabeça batera - Eu não sabia, na verdade, eu caí no corredor-

- Eu sei - ele me interrompeu, e sorriu - Eu te ouvi.

- Ah. Ótimo.

Ele riu com o meu mau humor. Eu não me importava muito em ser desastrada, afinal a má sorte apenas me afetava. Mas cair e ainda levar Edward comigo, estava me deixando irada.

- Você se machucou? - ele perguntou. Agora que sabia que eu estava bem, ele parecia mais tranquilo. Sua voz estava mais leve.

- Minha cabeça está doendo - respondi, com uma careta. Ele sorriu e se deitou no chão ao meu lado de novo. Só então percebi que ele estava _em cima_ de mim. Virei o rosto para observá-lo, Edward olhava para o teto.

- A minha também - ele disse finalmente, ainda sem olhar nos meus olhos. Aquilo me incomodou.

- Edward - murmurei, realmente me sentindo culpada - Olhe só o que eu fiz com o seu rosto.. Sinto muito.

Deformar - mesmo que em mínimos desgastes, um rosto tão bonito era realmente um problema - além do mais quando era o rosto do seu _amigo_.

Me apoiei em um braço, afim de erguer um pouco a minha cabeça e vê-lo melhor. Os olhos verde esmeralda de Edward por algum motivo brilharam. Sorri ao perceber que eu não tinha feito um estrago muito grande. Ele continuava incrivelmente lindo.

Ao ver que eu o observava, ele me deu um sorriso torto. O típico sorriso que ele me dava quando queria ou estava pensado em algo.

- O que foi?

- Não é nada. Só estou me perguntando qual é o motivo para um sorriso como este. Você fica mais bonita quando sorri assim.

Meu coração estrondou, tremeu, e depois voltou a bater duas vezes mais rápido.

- Estou feliz em ver que não te machuquei – admiti, corando. - É só isso.

- Eu estou bem - ele disse finalmente – Você precisa mais de um pouco de gelo do que eu, Bella.

- Não mesmo – ele revirou os olhos para a minha teimosia. - Você pode ficar com marcas, eu não.

- Onde eu posso ter marcas? - ele perguntou, como sempre, discordando de mim.

Eu mordi o meu lábio um pouco receosa pelo que estava prestes a fazer.

Dane-se.

Aproximei o meu rosto do seu, e com a mão livre, me deixei tocar sua face mais uma vez.

- Aqui - eu sussurrei, não me esquecendo da nossa conversa. Rocei meus dedos sob as marcas, agora mais claras, que a queda deixara. Sua testa, as maças de seu rosto, seus traços finos..

Senti como se todos os nervos da minha mão estivessem sensíveis.

De início, Edward pareceu assustado com o meu toque. Seus olhos ficaram mais atentos, não olhavam mais para o alto ou para os meus. Estudavam com fascínio cada percuso que eu fazia em sua pele, até que se fecharam.

Temi estar indo longe demais e afastei minha mão.

Ele pareceu acordar de algum devaneio. Em milésimos, abrira os olhos, agora ele estava atento ao meu rosto.

- Você se esqueceu de um lugar - ele murmurou, tomando minha mão e a colocando sob o seus lábios.

Um sorriso involutário se abriu em meu rosto.

- Não é minha culpa - disse, ainda sorrindo. A textura era quente e macia. - Foram muito lugares afetados, você precisa concordar.

Sob os meus dedos, um sorriso também se formou. Afastei um pouco a minha mão ao perceber que ele iria falar.

- Tem razão - Edward concordou, agora mais sério - Você conseguiu me afetar.

Então, aconteceu.

Muito hesitante, ele ergueu o rosto em direção ao meu. Tarde demais eu percebi o que estava prestes a fazer. Eu era uma cega, afinal. Desde de que o conhecera, eu soube que havia algo de diferente. Eu só não sabia que não era apenas comigo. Então era isso? Eu nunca sentira algo assim, era assustador o turbilhão de sentimentos que pareciam me invadir.

Em algum ponto, o meu lado mais responsável gritou para que eu me afastasse. _"É o irmão de Alice!"_, ele gritava. Mas não havia força de vontade, ou física, que pudesse me afastar. Não quando seus olhos estavam prendendo os meus, ou quando seu cheiro parecia prestes a me embriagar.

Para ele, parecia haver algo fascinante em minha reação, assim como havia nele para mim. Eu nunca imaginei que um tom de verde poderia ser tão bonito. Quando estava perto o bastante - o bastante para que com um mínimo movimento nossos lábios se tocassem, minha reação foi imediata. Nunca fui capaz de acreditar que meu coração conseguisse aguentar tamanha mudança de pulsação. Edward me deu um sorriso torto, mais bonito do que qualquer um que eu já tenha visto. Ele parecia contente por eu não ter me afastado. Agora ele tinha certeza, _eu_ tinha certeza, que ambos queríamos aquilo.

- O que você está pensando? – Edward sussurrou sob os meus lábios. Fechei os olhos ao sentir o seu hálito quente na minha pele.

- Acho melhor guardar os meus pensamentos para mim – ele estava tornando impossível a tarefa de pensar.

_- Hey, o que vocês estão fazendo no chão?_

Se Emmett não fosse namorado de Rosalie, eu o mataria naquele instante! Abri os olhos em choque, me afastando o máximo possível de Edward. Ele, por sua vez, apertou os olhos numa linha fina e continuou no seu lugar. Parecia incapaz de se mexer.

Senti o meu rosto se esquentar, mas eu não estava mais envergonhada do que com raiva. Por Deus, Emmett Cullen! Isso era hora de aparecer?!

- Eu caí - disse, quando vi que Edward não iria falar - E acabei levando Edward comigo. Eu estava apoiada na porta.

- Caramba, isso deve ter doído - ele abriu um largo sorriso irônico, talvez imaginado a cena. Eu o fuzilei com os olhos, e então Emmett se virou para Edward. - Você está bem, cara?

- Claro - ele respondeu, imediatamente.

- Esme está perguntando se vocês dois querem almoçar.

Comida era a última coisa que eu conseguiria pensar agora.

- Acho que Bella e eu ainda não estamos com fome - Edward se apoiou na estante de cds e se levantou aos poucos - Mas acho que um pouco de gelo seria bem-vindo, não é Bella?

- Cl-claro - gaguejei pateticamente, também me levantando. Quase caí novamente, eu estava um pouco atordoada.

- Vou trazer para vocês, então - Emmett sorriu e se virou, mas antes de sair, se dirigiu a mim - Bella querida, você está bem?

- Estou – respondi confusa. Eu não podia estar _tão_ mal assim - Por quê?

- Você está um pouco vermelha.

* * *

E aí? Alguém quer me matar, enforcar, esquartejar ou coisa do tipo? HAHAHA Convenhamos, as coisas não podem ser fáceis, senão perdem a graça. Não tenho muito o que dizer desse capítulo, ele fala por si só. Só queria agradecer a Tia Emmett bfff(...) por ter me ajudado com algumas partes da Bella. Falta de criatividade é realmente algo triste.

Antes que eu termine, eu queria agradecer pela reviews **incríveis **que vocês mandaram no último capítulo. De verdade, muito, muito, muito obrigada. Foi uma ótima surpresa entrar no Fanfiction e ler tantos elogios e críticas. Eu não sabia que tantas pessoas liam Avvenire! Eu jurava que eram cinco ou no máximo seis, mas taaantas reviews foram um presente e tanto. MUITO obrigada! :)

O próximo sai em poucos dias.

_Mari xx_


End file.
